La busqueda
by PetitNoise
Summary: Un niño en nueva Jersey despierta un día, buscando una voz que le llama, y escapa de casa en su busqueda. Charles y Erik se topan con él, y encuentran tremendas similitudes que les hace dudar del origen de éste niño, y no sospechan lo mucho que los une. ErikxCharles. OC basado en ellos. Inspirado en la historia de August Rush.
1. Siguiendo una voz

_Nota del autor: Ésto es el resultado de tener tan vivo el fandom de Cherik y escuhar de pronto la Rapsodia de August. Personalmente, no me gusta utilizar a los OC, pero en éste caso, pareció ser una herramienta interesante para experimentar otras facetas de Charles y Erik, y la historia esta pensada para ellos en realidad. Este OC viene a ser un pretexto. Asi que gracias por darle tiempo a este fanfic y tengan la seguridad de que habrá mejores momentos de Charles y Erik esperando. El fanfic esta clasificado en T, por tratar temas de reproducción asistida y futuras escenas bastante subidas de tono. _

"Siguiendo una voz"

Había algo en el cielo que le resultaba familiar, siempre que levantaba la vista y se encontraba el gigantesco manto que cubría el mundo. Opacado por las nubes transitorias, nublado ante el aviso de tormenta o marchitándose ante la ausencia del sol, encontraba en el cielo azul cierto consuelo, la sensación de que respondía a su cauta voz en algún lujar lejano, como si siempre hubiesen estado conectados. Era una sensación que le quitaba el sueño, que lo despertaba a media noche solo para encontrarse en la soledad de su propia cama, imaginando después que la presencia había sido algo real. Que no era el único que soñaba con mejores días, con un mundo donde la paz fuese la mejor opción para cada persona. Un mundo como tal, parecía provenir tan solo de los cuentos de hadas, donde la armonía era una condición natural de existencia. La armonía en la vida existía, sin duda, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Jóvenes e inexpertos ojos, que miraban al cielo con expectación, como si cualquier cosa pudiera pasar en un parpadeo, como si el mundo cambiara con tan solo una señal, con tan solo un suspiro, una plegaria silenciosa que hacía, con los dedos apoyados en la malla de acero, sujetándose a una sola esperanza. La conexión, la sensación de pertenencia, de ausencia mutua, palabras que él apenas entendía y que lo despertaban durante la noche, en la madrugada, y muy temprano en las mañanas antes de que siquiera tuviera que atender al llamado de aquella mujer que cuidaba de el. Era una sensación que él solo reconocía como aquella que se siente al momento de decir "te extraño". Ni siquiera conocía a aquel al que respondía en pensamientos claros, decididos, pero demasiado débiles aun para ser escuchados. Para traerlo hacia él.

-Evan, pequeño, el receso terminó.-Anunció la maestra, cuando llegaba hasta él y sujetaba su pequeña mano para guiarlo de vuelta al aula. Él no contestó, alegar no servía para nada. Conocía los horarios, conocía las reglas, pero aun no había tenido una respuesta concreta, cualquier cosa que hiciera más sencillo que se marchara de ese sitio y dejara de aferrarse a la malla. Sus ojos azules miraron a la mujer morena que lo jalaba gentilmente, pero pronto se desviaron hacia el horizonte, implorando un poco más.

Un nuevo jalón de la mano del adulto, esta vez más insistente, le trajo de vuelta al mundo real. La ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo, y se aferró con fuerza al metal al que sus dedos parecían atraídos como si de imanes se tratara. Pero la dama conocía ese truco, una o dos veces por semana, al menos, el pequeño Evan hacia un berrinche para evitar que lo regresaran al aula. Era un momento incomodo para algunos, sin conocer ninguno de los mayores la razón por la cual existía un solo niño en la escuela que se sentaba diariamente, a la hora del receso, a contemplar el cielo desde el límite del jardín. Un niño de escasos 6 años que no jugaba con otros niños, que no escarbaba el suelo, que no trepaba arboles, que no aplastaba insectos, que no respondía a los cuestionamientos. Evan era, sencillamente, el único niño que se detenía a mirar el cielo, buscando algo que nadie sabía.

Su manita se soltó de la malla y accedió a acompañar a la mujer que lo guiaba, pero a menudo miraba sobre su hombro, y desesperaba. ¿Y si todas las señales sucedían justo cuando él no miraba? ¿Y si esperaba en el momento único del día en que no podía recibir respuesta? Se atormentaba con la idea, y sentía ganas de ponerse a llorar. Evan terminaba sentándose en su lugar determinado del aula, a una fila de la ventana, y casi hasta atrás. Nadie había notado que las barras de metal que sostenían la barrera exterior se habían desalineado ligeramente esta última vez, y nadie pensó que Evan tuviera que ver con que la malla terminara caída la semana siguiente.

Escuchar. Trataba de escuchar, no le quedaba otra opción. Cada momento del día, esperando una respuesta. ¿Estaría él demasiado lejos para recibirla? A menudo imaginaba que los mensajes tal vez se destruían en el viento, o se dispersaban, y solo encontraba fragmentos de aquello que realmente quería conocer. No había manera en que él pudiera escribirlos, no era una habilidad aprendida todavía. En clase, comenzaban a enseñarle sobre las letras, el abecedario completo frente al pizarrón mientras los niños hacían repeticiones y sonidos con cada una de las letras. Y él desesperaba. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para entenderlo más aprisa? Desesperaba por que parecía que las palabras eran lo único que daba sentido a los mensajes en el mundo, el único lenguaje que entendían los seres humanos mas allá de las palabras dichas en el momento. Cada noche esperaba, oculto bajo las mantas de su cama con una linterna encendida, un cuaderno y varios lápices. Repetía de memoria cada letra, repetía el abecedario una y otra vez, esperando que comenzara a tener sentido para él. Pero no lo tenía, solo eran símbolos con un sonido particular cada uno, una forma definida ¿y luego qué? Cuando el alfabeto completo estaba fresco en su mente, salió de la cama después de dos horas de haber garabateado, y se escabulló silencioso hasta el único librero en toda la casa. Y una vez allí, tomó uno de los cinco únicos libros infantiles que existían en la casa. Regresó a la cama, y se escondió de nuevo bajo las sabanas, bajo la luz de su linterna, sintiéndose protegido en el reducido espacio que aun tenia para disponerse a tratar de entender.

Las palabras eran algo complicado, eran grupos de letras que significaban algo. Escogió su libro favorito, porque había logrado que se lo leyeran decenas de veces. Recordaba como sonaba cada palabra cuando su cuidadora leía, y señalaba cada una mientras pronunciaba cada silaba como si verificara su más correcta pronunciación. Ese detalle hizo que el trabajo del niño se simplificara. Le habría tomado más tiempo entender completamente la relación entre el sonido de cada letra individual con la forma de pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo que para él solo habría tomado quizás tres días, le tomó ahora solo una noche. Una asombrosa noche en que cada palabra comenzaba a tener sentido en su mente, y la historia que tiempo atrás había escuchado revivía para él al tiempo que descubría su lectura. Sin duda alguna, él comenzaba a enamorarse de los libros, e imaginaba si tal vez a sus padres les gustaría leer tanto como a él. Y sin embargo, una parte desconfiada de él, una parte temerosa y asustada de un nuevo cambio para mal, le hizo guardarse el secreto de haber aprendido.

Al día siguiente, notó que sus compañeros apenas recordaban el abecedario completo y la profesora hacia un intento por enseñarles algunas palabras. Parecía difícil que relacionaran la palabra escrita con el mismo sonido que prácticamente ellos usaban a diario para hablar, otra clave que le había llevado a descubrir la utilidad de aprender aquella gracia. Pero si bien se sentía orgulloso de lograrlo, la sola idea de que pudiera notarse cuanto había avanzado y que pudieran señalarlo como algo extraordinario, lo asustaba.

Cuando era mucho mas pequeño, él había aprendido pronto a gatear. Así mismo, aprendió pronto a ponerse de pie, y sus primeras palabras sucedieron antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera previsto. No recordaba gran cosa de esos años, pero la sensación de los piquetes a sus brazos y los exámenes físicos en una fría mesa de auscultación, bajo la intensa luz que lo cegaba, eran recuerdos que hacían que temblaran sus manitas y que su corazón se acelerara. Aquellas eran impresiones de por vida, que llegaban a él como malos sueños. Igualmente, había sido consciente de su ser y su memoria mucho antes que otros niños. Era curioso notarlo examinándose al espejo, y probando sus limites hacia actividades que requerían una mayor coordinación motriz. Buscaba constantemente la manera de superar esos limites que se mostraban ante su propio pequeño cuerpo, y sin embargo, eso le llevó de nuevo al lugar donde sus pesadillas tenían origen. De nuevo, sobre una mesa de auscultación, cables conectados a gran parte de su cuerpo, sobre su cabeza la mayoría de ellos, piquetes en sus brazos, sus manitas y pies atados sin posibilidad de moverse, las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras una oscura sombra parecía examinar debajo de sus parpados, y las tensas voces que llenaban el ambiente de una densa atmosfera, cargada mayormente de la mera decepción, como si aquello que buscaban no se encontrara en el exhaustivo estudio de su cuerpo. A partir de aquella vez, podía ver a los mismos hombres llegar a su hogar regularmente, observarlo hacer lo que normalmente hacia en casa, y él había aprendido que demostrar cualquier cosa a sus ojos era ganarse la "oportunidad" de estar bajo esa luz intensa, amarrado a la mesa una vez más. Mostrar que era diferente a los demás niños era ganarse un boleto a la sala de experimentación. Aprender a leer antes que el resto, significaba lo mismo. Y aun cuando presumían de tranquilizarlo antes de cualquier procedimiento, mantener tal grado de lucidez en el proceso era una tortura para él, que no entendía la razón de semejantes acciones.

En clase, repitió el alfabeto como todos, y erró las preguntas a propósito, aun cuando al dia siguiente podía incluso entender los folletos en el escritorio de la oficina del director, y si le preguntaban, siempre podía decir que quería recortar las imágenes. Si el folleto tenia pocos dibujos, era especialmente difícil, porque había comenzado a disfrutar del reto de entender algo que solo los adultos entendieran. Pero no podía explicar, en forma infantil, porque había decidido conservarlo. Debía renunciar al reto de momento.

Pero aprender, había servido igualmente para algo más interesante: escribir. Ya no tenia que limitarse a tratar de dibujar aquello que venia a su mente, por que eso tomaba demasiado tiempo. Podía escribir palabras en su cuaderno en casa, recordar tanto como era posible lo que creyó haber escuchado aquella mañana durante sus clases. Habia logrado captar con palabras lo que ansiaba descubrir. Escribir, había sido la salida para algo mucho mas grande que su capacidad de aprender. Era posible pensar que su capacidad de aprender solo respondia a una necesidad urgente, y que sin ella, era como cualquier otro niño normal. O quizás, que su mente estaba tan constantemente estimilada por ideas que parecía fácil habilitar su concentración para aprender rápidamente una sola cosa a la vez. "Recibir mensajes del aire", era como él lo llamaba. Constantemente escuchaba voces que venían de algun lado, muy claras a veces, muy débiles y confusas en otras. Voces que rodeaban a las personas y que no se escuchaban todo el tiempo, pero que si se escuchaban similares a la voz con que naturalmente habla cada persona. A menudo, él no necesitaba preguntarse que significaban, eran mensajes que tenían sentido por si mismos, le hablaban de las personas que estaban cerca de él. Y por ello, para escuchar mejor la "voz distante", tenía que alejarse de todos y llegar al limite del jardín, donde nadie podía intervenir con sus pensamientos. Podia estar escuchando a las demás personas fuera de aquel patio de juegos, podía estar escuchando a alguien que simplemente gritaba sus ideas en plena desesperación. Pero solo una voz lejana provocaba en él la sensación de buscarla, seguirla allá donde estuviese, como si algo en él perteneciera simplemente a aquella voz. No la escuchaba siempre, pero desde la primera vez que la escuchó, supo que había comenzado a escuchar a los demás. La voz lo había encontrado, y le había dado algo que lo hacia plenamente diferente al resto, le había dado la voluntad de aprender lo único que quizás necesitaba para escapar.

Estaba seguro de que no tardarían en regresar por él y examinarlo una vez más. Y si revisaban su cabeza, como ocurría siempre, se darían cuenta de que algo mas había en él. La vida podía cambiar para lo peor, y le aterraba la posibilidad de estar tan lejos que esa voz no volviera jamás a contactarlo.

Él no era un niño tan listo como muchos podrían pensar. Estaba llevado en gran medida por la urgencia, por la necesidad de encontrar algo que necesitaba. Y sin embargo, había aprendido un poco, observando, sin dejarse engañar por las palabras de otros y sin gastar energía en pensar las propias en su mente. Para buscar, solo necesitaba de aquello que le había dado aquella voz, un mapa en su mochila, un cuaderno nuevo y pocas notas de aquel que había llenado de garabatos, plumas y lápices, una lata de aerosol que había tomado de la cochera, la linterna y baterías de repuesto, una caja de cerillos, apenas un cambio de ropa limpia, aunque no había podido llevar otro par de zapatos más que sus pequeñas botas que presumía, servían para ir a acampar. Toda la ropa y el cuaderno la había llevado en un saco aparte, porque su mochila estaba llena ahora con barritas de cereales y un termo de agua, además del resto de lo que había empacado. Y aunque no le gustó mucho la idea, tomó también del botiquín de primeros auxilios un par de vendas, y una botella de yodo. Y, desgraciadamente, había tenido que hacer una última cosa antes de marcharse: tomó todo el dinero que encontró en la cartera de su cuidadora, solo billetes que había notado que un niño podía manejar. No se molestó en llevar su cepillo dental ni su toalla, solo una pequeña toalla de manos que a él le podía servir en dado caso. Después de todo, bañarse no era una opción.

Salió por la ventana de la cocina, dando un saltito que pocos creían posible sin lastimarse, dada su baja estatura aun para un niño de apenas 6 años. Cayó al suelo de pie, pero se tambaleó por el peso de la mochila y terminó en el suelo, sentado. Se sacudió los pequeños jeans de su parte trasera y volvió a la ventana para jalar el saco que dejó a medio colgar, atrapándolo en sus bracitos. Revisó su reloj de muñeca, eran las 11:30. Tenía gran parte de la noche para avanzar en su camino sin que nadie lo vieran y debía darse prisa. Con todo cuidado, abrió la reja delantera de la casa, y volvió a cerrarla, aun cuando le apremiaba huir tan rápido como podía. Una vez que terminó, echó a correr todo lo que le daban sus piernitas hacia el final de la calle y dobló en la esquina, directo hacia la calle principal. Con el tiempo suficiente, tomaría un autobús que lo llevara mas rápido en la dirección adecuada. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sinceramente, cualquiera podía atribuir sus decisiones a la sencilla fe y esperanza de un niño. Pero él tenia algo mas en mente, algo que había visto en televisión muchas veces, casi como si fueran historias de terror. La mujer que lo había cuidado incluso lo denominaba de ese modo, ella solía decir que había personas que no eran como ellos, que se aterraba solo de pensar que estuviesen tan cerca de ella sin ningún tipo de control. Después, lo miraba a él, y dejaba de hablar, con una expresión que delataba arrepentimiento, y a la vez, plena convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto a pesar de su temor. Era una sensación que veía proyectada en su mente, como otra voz, otra idea que bailaba dentro de su pequeña cabeza. Esa mujer, a la que debía haber llamado "madre" toda su vida, le tenía miedo a él. Esa misma mujer había comentado que ocurrían incidentes de ese tipo muy a menudo, en la ciudad de Nueva York, un lugar con tantas personas diferentes que era posible que escondiera un gran número de aquellas horribles personas. Era una posibilidad, en su mapa, Nueva Jersey no estaba tan lejos de aquella ciudad, y se preguntaba si tal vez era por ese motivo que lograba escuchar a esa voz, llamándolo. Tal vez estaba ahí, el origen, el mismísimo lugar donde podían existir decenas de esas personas.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que sin indicaciones precisas de cómo debía transportarse, estaba perdido. Después de tanto caminar en la madrugada, el sol había salido, y no tenía ni idea de donde debía tomar el autobús. Sentado en una banca, comenzaba a sentir el pánico de ser encontrado. Tenia que tomar un autobús tan pronto como fuera posible, aun se sentía dentro del área donde era posible que alguien lo encontrara y lo regresara a su casa, donde le preguntarían como es que había logrado llegar tan lejos, como es que había conseguido leer y escribir en tan solo una semana, explicar el porque se había marchado, por que había seguido una voz que nadie más escuchaba. Volvería a la mesa para que lo examinaran, esta vez todo podía cambiar para mal. Se bajó apurado de la banca y comenzó a caminar, buscando a cualquier persona que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar el camino que buscaba. A las 6:30 de la mañana, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento vería los rostros de aquellos que venían a buscarlo. Su viaje no podía terminar tan pronto.

Corrió de nuevo y siguió las indicaciones de cada letrero, buscando la primera salida que había visto en su mapa que pudiera llevarlo en dirección a Nueva York. Cuando la encontró, estaba seguro de que estaba a pocos pasos de perderse en el camino. La entrada a la autopista siempre era un complejo sistema de entradas, rodeados de comercios dispuestos para los viajeros. Lugares de descanso donde podían parar a comer y conseguir cualquier cosa que les fuese necesaria, fuera el sanitario, un cambio de llantas, un cambio de aceite, comida chatarra para el camino, agua potable, una habitación donde dormir. Él fue a dar al primer lugar donde se le ocurrió que alguien podía ayudarlo: una estación de camioneros. Dentro, las mujeres que atendían ya se encontraban preparando los desayunos de unos pocos clientes, en su mayoria, conductores de camion. Los caminos eran difíciles en aquellos tiempos, eran común que la seguridad no favoreciera ese tipo de trabajo. Y en absoluto favorecía la seguridad de un niño, aparecerse de pronto en ese lugar, solo, en medio de un montón de hombres desconocidos. Pero el niño, a pesar de todo, simplemente entró en el lugar y buscó sentarse en una de las mesas pegadas a las grandes ventanas, dejando su mochila y su bolsa de viaje de lado. Y esperó pacientemente que alguien le atendiera.

La mujer que llegó a él, era una joven de estatura promedio de cabello castaño oscuro, cuya longitud lucia además los rizos al final de su melena y contrastaba con el color claro de su piel. Sus ojos aparentemente cansados, eran grandes pero carentes de cualquier emoción visible, como si estuviese aburrida de aquella rutina. Sus labios sin embargo, a la vista de Evan, parecían de gran tamaño a causa de la impresión que le daba la pintura labial, remarcando su boca como si tuviese labios grandes y carnosos, o quizás solo era la sensación que provocaba el tono rojo intenso del tinte. Con su traje amarillo y los interesantes detalles rojos en los limites de su atuendo además del delantal sobre su falda, la mujer observó al niño y levantó una ceja incrédula. Había llegado preparada para anotar la orden de alguien mayor, evidentemente, pero a la ausencia de alguno que pudiera responderle, solo había un niño que la miraba expectante. La mujer suspiró y deshizo su postura de camarera atenta, mirando al niño en su silencio, y cuando la respuesta faltó por varios segundos, pareció desesperar y añadir.

-¿Te traigo algo, niño?-Cuestionó en una manera amable sin embargo. No por no ser adulto dejaba de ser un cliente. Evan no respondió rápidamente, tuvo que pensarlo primero.

-¿Puede mostrarme el menú?-Su tono, fue algo que sorprendió a la mujer. Porque en sus años de haber trabajado en ese lugar, de atender tantas familias de paso perdiendo la cuenta de ellas, donde los niños llegaban gritando y pidiendo –y a veces, exigiendo- algo de su gusto, aquel niño tan pequeño le hablaba como si pretendiera ser un adulto. Y eso, sin que fuese una travesura de su parte. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreir de manera simpatica, agradada quizás por la curiosa imagen, y se retiró solo un momento para volver después con dos menús, suponiendo que el niño debía llegar con al menos un adulto responsable. Le entregó la carta, y Evan la examinó rápidamente.

-¿Sabes leer?.-Cuestionó la mujer, divertida quizá por el hecho de ver a un niño "pretendiendo" leer la carta. Evan levantó al mirada y la observó, antes de asentir. La camarera abrió un poco los ojos, de sorpresa.

-Me gustaría… una malteada de chocolate. Y un emparedado de pollo, con papas. Por favor.-Evan dejó la carta en la mesa, y la acercó a la mujer. Élla la tomó de vuelta pero no se fue inmediatamente.

-¿Nada más?.-Evan negó, pero la mujer aun no pretendía marcharse.- ¿Y tu padre o tu madre, niño?

Evan se asustó, solo por esa pregunta, temiendo ser descubierto. Sin embargo, si algo le había dado el hecho de ver tanta televisión, observar a los mayores y leer en secreto, es que había mas de una forma de evadir la verdad, sin decir mentiras realmente alarmantes. No gustaba de mentir, sabía que eso estaba mal.

-Mamá esta dormida todavía, pero yo tenia hambre. A esta hora desayunamos en casa, porque ella debe hacer muchas cosas antes de llevarme a la escuela. No quise despertarla, asi que tomé dinero, y vine aquí.-Y como si su palabra no bastara para dar a entender que no era solo un niño de las calles buscando oportunidad de tener comida, sacó de su bolsillo un par de arrugados billetes, y se los tendió a la mujer con el bracito estirado hacia ella.- ¿Con esto basta?

La camarera aceptó el dinero, lo examinó, y aun cuando no estaba del todo convencida de la versión del pequeño para explicar la ausencia de sus padres, supuso que un niño bien vestido, limpio y de tan correcta manera de actuar, no debía estar completamente solo. Regresó el exceso del dinero al menor, y procedió a anotar su orden rápidamente, no sin dedicarle miradas sospechosas.

-Enseguida traeré tu orden. Y te traeré el cambio.-y sin decir nada más, se marchó. Pudo verla observar sobre su hombro una vez mas mientras se iba. Evan se limpió la nariz con la manga de su chamarra y se dedicó a observar alrededor. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en cada ocupante del restaurante, tratando de imaginarse la razón de sus caras.

Un hombre mas al fondo parecía relajado, con su cabello canoso y su gorra roja. Tan solo leía el periódico mientras tomaba su café, con un par de gafas de sol en la abertura del cierre de su chamarra naranja, y su complexión robusta y regordeta con la piel de un tono mas oscuro, típico de alguien que se ha bronceado bastante durante la vida. O eso pensó Evan, cuando observó que si se subía la manga de la chamarra para ver la hora en su reloj, podía notarse que realmente su piel era unos tonos mas clara. Otros hombres en una esquina, tres en total, conversaban desganadamente, dos tomando café, mientras otro simplemente bebía un vaso de agua y tomaba sus pastillas de la mañana. El sujeto de las pastillas era delgado y con arrugas, no tenia cabello y mantenía sus lentes oscuros cerca de él, y del pequeño recipiente que contenía sus pastillas. Éste era un hombre de tez clara y enrojecida por el sol, y llevaba camisa a cuadros en tonos rosas, lilas y morado. Su compañero era mucho mas grande que él, llevaba una camiseta negra como su gorra, y su chaqueta aguardaba a su lado, bajo su mano, como si estuviera listo para irse. El último de la mesa era muy parecido, excepto por qué no llevaba gorra, no tenia barba, pero si una mata de cabello negro rizado sobre su cabeza y llevaba una camisa de pana roja. Evan no podía evitar preguntarse sobre cada uno de ellos, tratando de imaginar de donde provenían, que tanto habían viajado, a donde iban y quien los esperaba al final del camino. Seguro ellos lo sabían, pero él, desconocía por completo lo que estaba buscando. Cuando dos de los hombres se marcharon, a Evan solo le quedó observar todo a su alrededor, desde las orillas de las ventanas hasta los asientos y mesas que podía ver en el establecimiento. Contaba cada una de ellas, con sus asientos, y se imaginaba el lugar lleno a horas de la tarde o la noche, cuando todos paraban a descansar y buscar algo de comer. Observó su propio rostro en la superficie metalica del dispensador de servilletas, con los bracitos apoyados en la mesa y los ojos muy abiertos, mirándose, haciendo caras y gestos, mostrando su entera línea de dientes y simulando ser algún animal devorador. Un tiburón tal vez, emergiendo de la superficie del mar que era la mesa para atacar al primer ser vivo que sus ojos centraran.

En el reflejo, había muchas cosas que despertaban la curiosidad de él mismo. Él había entendido desde mucho antes que aquella mujer que le cuidaba no era su madre, aun antes de que ésta desistiera de hacérselo creer. O tal vez él solo quería convencerse de ello. Había entendido que en él no había nada que viniera de ella, desde su cabello castaño que él rara vez peinaba, sus ojos azules y vivos que parecían dotarlo de un nivel mayor de atención en los detalles, incluso ahora que jugaba con su reflejo, entendía que incluso su manera de sonreír, mostrando casi todos sus dientes, no se parecía en nada a aquella mujer. Su baja estatura y complexión delgaducha decían algo más, que no podía venir de nadie dispuesto a tener hijos grandes, como esos niños de su salón que podían ponerse a luchar y aplastar a cualquier niño de su misma edad. Él no imaginaba que ni siquiera su voluntad podía venir de alguien más, sino de quien lo motivaba a hacer ese viaje.

Una sensación extraña lo atrajo de pronto, un pensamiento. Miró en todas direcciones y encontró a un único sujeto que no había examinado antes. Estaba en la barra, era el único. Y era el sujeto mas enorme que había visto hasta entonces, la forma de su cuerpo decía que no era grasa lo que le daba volumen. El sujeto lo había estado mirando apenas dos segundos, con aquella expresión de molestia que opinaba de él, como un ente especialmente ruidoso, aun cuando el pequeño no había dicho ni una sola palabra ni había hecho demasiado ruido. Eran sus caras lo que al parecer, lo habían molestado. O quizás, solo lo molestaba el hecho de que hubiera un niño en el lugar donde él estaba desayunando.

"Niños…". No lo dijo, lo escuchó en su mente, como un murmullo. Evan abrió mucho los ojos, mirando al imponente sujeto, con su chaqueta de cuero y su camisa color azul, abundante cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, y patillas tan pobladas que le daba la sensación de estar viendo a un león convertido en humano. Su mirada era fuerte, tenía el seño fruncido y tan solo estaba ahí sentado, tomando una cerveza con total calma, apoyado desganadamente contra la barra. Usaba jeans y un cinturón de cuero café con una gran hebilla, y botas negras.

El pequeño niño se apoyó sobre la mesa que ocupaba, tan solo mirándolo. Ese si era un personaje, se pensó. En un lejano rincón de su memoria lo asociaba con la imagen del sujeto rudo y solitario que suele laborar en nombre de lo justo y lo decente, pero después de aquella mirada, lejos estaba Evan de creer que era un super héroe de verdad. Otra parte de su mente, simplemente creía que era un patán. Hubo un punto en su observación y cavilación, en que su mente pudo dar un paso mas allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pudo ver ante sus ojos imagenes borrosas y confusas. Veía tramos de carretera, personas hablándole, el camino de noche, un descanso a la orilla de la autopista bajo los arboles, una parada a la estación de gasolina, y a medida que podía abstraerse todavía mas en aquellas imágenes, en aquella sensación de fundirse con una imaginación volando a mil por hora, podía ver mucho mas allá de cosas cotidianas. Lograba observar y sentir la rabia contenida mientras golpeaba personas, sujetos enormes y barbaros atacándole, podía sentir dolor en sus brazos y nudillos, en su pecho, en sus costados, cada vez que el recuerdo rememoraba los impactos sufridos, podía verse reparando algo, heridas cerrándose, espadas saliendo de sus puños, momentos de entero cansancio a mitad de la noche, pesadillas de recuerdos pasados, la imagen de un hombre salvaje de gran tamaño, con colmillos y garras, sus travesías por campos de guerra, los disparos y las bombas, miles de personas muriendo y ese hombre que había visto antes, siempre a su lado. Podía ver un recuerdo lejano y distante. "Somos hermanos Jimmy. ¿Te das cuenta? Y los hermanos se cuidan entre si"

Sufrió un dolor tan intenso que lo obligó a romper el contacto, cerrar los ojos fuertemente y encogerse sobre si mismo, cubriendose los oídos con ambas manos y subiendo las piernitas al asiento, apoyado en la orilla de la mesa para no caerse al suelo y sin embargo, terminó resbalándose en él hasta caer bajo la mesa y ocultarse bajo el silencio de ese minúsculo lugar que ocupaba. Temblaba, tanto que era como tener fiebre y sentir que su cuerpo entero dolia, y el dolor desaparecía a medida que volvia a la viva realidad, recordándose que solo estaba imaginando. ¿Estaba imaginando? Había sido tan real que lo había sentido en su propio cuerpo. Recordaba sus momentos de relativa consciencia en la mesa de exploración, y un golpe de terror lo llevó a despertar definitivamente. Se limpió los ojos y la nariz con la manga de la chamarra, respiró muy hondo, y volvió a su asiento poco a poco. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con que aquel extraño sujeto había estado mirándole. Ahora se había girado hacia él, y le observaba con tanta fijeza que se sintió como si hubiera cometido un delito. Evan avanzó lento, sin despegarle la mirada, hasta volver a sentarse, y el silencio pudo establecerse entre ambos mientras mantenían la mirada fija en constante sospecha por parte de ambos. Éste solo se rompió cuando la camarera regresó, con un paquete entre las manos y un vaso desechable con tapa, dejándolo frente al menor junto con un par de billetes y unas cuantas monedas.

-Servido, pequeñin. Será mejor que lleves esto a donde está tu madre y comas ahí mismo.-La mujer no reparó en que aquel hombre había estado mirando al menor como si hubiera deseado matarlo en un segundo. Simplemente se agachó a la altura de Evan y añadió.- Éste no es lugar donde deba almorzar un niño solo. Y tu madre se preocupara por ti si despierta y no te ve. Pero, si de verdad necesitas algo más, no dudes en decirlo.-La mujer tocó su hombro, con sincera comprensión, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba el menor en ese preciso instante. El niño asintió, tomó uno de los billetes y lo ofreció a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La propina. Insisto.-tomó el resto de las monedas para meterlas a su pantaloncito una vez que se bajó del asiento, y cuando comenzó a ponerse su mochila y su bolsa de viaje, la camarera le ayudó a ponersela y colgarse la bolsa de viaje en una correa, para que tuviera las manitas libres y pudiera cargar su pedido.- Muchas gracias señorita. Por cierto, me llamo Evan. Un placer.-le sonrió tanto como pudo, mientras su cuerpo seguía azorado por las sensaciones de miedo y dolor.

La mujer rió levemente y le miró enternecida.- Yo me llamo Joyce, encantada. Fue un placer atenderte Evan, que tengas lindo día.

La marcha del pequeño fue un poco apurada tras la despedida, porque sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para conseguir una forma para desplazarse. Y más aun, porque cuando miró sobre su hombro para despedir a la camarera, aquel sujeto seguía mirándolo aun cuando se alejaba del restaurante. Perdió concentración, y solo pensó en esconderse de la vista, metiéndose entre un par de camiones estacionados en el amplio aparcamiento cercano y observando desde la protección visual que le daban desde la parte frontal del camión. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio a aquel sujeto salir del restaurante, apurado, y caminar hacia el aparcamiento a paso raudo buscando entre cada vehículo estacionado, siguiendo sus pasos. Él se escabullo, rodeó el camión, y con pasitos apurados trató de buscar otro vehículo que lo ocultara, mientras el mayor registraba el mismo lugar donde antes él había estado. Tuvo que sacrificar su comida en un punto, creyéndose demasiado lento para seguir huyendo y así poder pasar por debajo de la caja de carga del siguiente camión, mientras el adulto revisaba ahora la parte trasera de la caja de carga. Escuchó sus botas detenerse, y se preguntó si el sujeto habría encontrado su comida dejada atrás, en el suelo. Escuchó que levantaba el paquete, y sus botas pronto anunciaron su marcha hacia algún lugar lejos de él. Evan asomó la carita por un lado de la enorme llanta, y observó el camino vacio. Afianzó su mochila en su hombro y suspiró, había perdido su desayuno después de todo.

Con pasitos lentos fue regresando por el camino original, su objetivo estaba del otro lado, allá donde parecían estar los automóviles llenando sus tanques con combustible. Sin ver a nadie más, sus pasos regresaron a la normalidad, y solo por si las dudas, echó a correr hacia la estación de gasolina. El tramo le duró poco, porque pronto sintió el tirón de su mochila cuando pasó por la minivan. Sus pies abandonaron el suelo y se sintió flotando incómodamente en el aire, suspendido mas bien, con los bracitos atorados con todo y chamarra de los tirantes de la mochila. Su primer impulso había sido forcejear, pero esto tampoco fue de ayuda, porque ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo y ahora estaba sujeto desde atrás por aquella mano que aprisionaba su camisa y su chaqueta. Ni siquiera gritó. Un segundo de pánico había bastado para que su mente volviera a explotar en aquel torrente de información, y pudo ver en la cabeza ajena que su intención no era lastimarlo. Más bien, parecía más preocupada por encontrar la manera menos traumática de conseguir respuestas.

-Sal de mi cabeza de una vez.-Exigió el hombre mientras lo mantenía colgado, con una voz áspera y fuerte, exigente sin duda.- Tu enano, tienes que aprender a respetar la privacidad de las personas. No importa si eres un mutante.

La palabra se le reveló curiosa, casi como un cuento. Levantó la mirada hacia el mayor con los ojos muy abiertos, pero éste pareció no caer en la cuenta de esto porque estaba más ocupado llevándolo a la parte lateral del restaurante, a un pedazo de acerca donde había dejado el paquete del menor. Lo tomó con una mano y lo entregó en las manos. Pero el niño seguía mirándolo, como esperando que revelara alguna otra cosa que pudiera enclarecer su joven mente.

-Que estabas haciendo en mi cabeza.-exigió saber le hombre, soltando finalmente al niño para llevarse ambas manos a la cintura, como un padre que espera una buena explicación a una travesura.- ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Qué puedes andar por ahí reviviendo lo que la gente ha vivido? ¿Qué es divertido extraer los secretos de las personas?-Evan negó rápidamente, realmente convencido de que nada de lo que el adulto decía tenia algo de bueno. El hombre de la chaqueta frunció aun más el seño.- ¿Entonces que estabas haciendo exactamente?

-No sabia lo que estaba haciendo.-Aseguró el menor, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. No era grato sentirse presionado por una persona a la que apenas conocía, y reconocía su parte de la culpa al haberse dejado llevar por aquella sensación de mirar más allá de sus ojos. Era algo que no sabía que estaba mal, y que resultaba extraordinariamente vergonzoso para él mientras un completo extraño recalcaba la maldad de sus acciones.

-No sabias…-Repitió el hombre, casi con desesperación, pero en un tono menos duro, menos áspero. Desvió la mirada y suspiró levemente, calmándose un poco.- Realmente no tienes control sobre eso ¿verdad? Eso puede salirte muy caro, niño. No cualquier persona tolera esa clase de invasiones, no cualquiera tolera a alguien como tu o como yo.-Se movió, retrocediendo en su sitio y suspirando una vez mas, mirando alrededor, corroborando que nadie le miraba hablándole al niño que solitariamente había entrado al restaurante. Cualquiera podía pensar que lo estaba acosando.- Bien, ya aprendiste.-Alegó, mirándolo de nuevo. No se dejó vencer, aún cuando observó que el niño bajaba la mirada, y sollozaba en silencio.- Mejor ve con tu madre de una vez, antes de que ocurra otra cosa, regresa a tu casa.

-No puedo…-Fue mas un alarido que una respuesta digna.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?.-Cuestionó exasperado, como si fuese una respuesta estúpida la que le estaba dando.

-No puedo regresar a mi casa…-Esta vez, su voz sonó un poco mas clara. Y se escuchó el escurrimiento de su nariz. El adulto miró al cielo, se movió impaciente, y volvió a mirar al minúsculo niño.

-¿Por qué no puedes regresar a tu casa?... ¿te perdiste?...-El niño negó con la cabeza.- ¿Estás demasiado lejos?-El niño dudó un poco, y después, asintió.- Bien. Yo puedo llevarte.-El niño negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, y retrocedió un par de pasos, exasperando al hombre.- Por favor, niño, no puedes quedarte aquí a ésta hora, no es lugar para ti.

-Su vuelvo…-Se interrumpió, aspirando por la nariz y tratando de levantar la mirada entonces, con los ojos rojos de cuanto se había contenido por llorar.- Si vuelvo, sabrán que soy diferente. Y van a llevarme de nuevo, a ese lugar donde me estudian. Y yo tengo que ir a Nueva York.

-¿Para que quiere un niño ir a Nueva York? Escaparte no te servirá de nada. Porque solo eres un niño, no podrías sobrevivir ahí afuera y mucho menos llegar a Nueva York tu solo. Y si lo único que tratas de evitar es que puedan llevarte de vuelta a una consulta con el doctor, te informo que eso es para hacerte sentir mejor.-Explicó de nuevo con dureza, hablándole con fuerza como quien no entiende algo lógico y sensato en la vida. Evan le miró impotente, al borde de las lagrimas sin soltar ni una sola, conteniéndose para no apretar el paquete en sus manitas y luchando para que sus piernas se mantuvieran rectas y no temblaran como lo hacían ahora. Dejó el paquete en el suelo, y luchó torpemente por bajarse el zipper de la chamarra, dejando ver su camisita negra, debajo de la cual el niño metió su mano y jaló la cadena que mantenía oculta siempre, hasta que dos pequeñas placas de metal emergieron y quedaron colgando de sus deditos, mostrándolas al adulto. Un extenso número estaba grabado en la reluciente superficie, y justo sobre el número, las únicas letras que revelaban el nombre del niño: EVAN.

El menor pudo ver la impresión en la cara de aquel sujeto, que si bien parecía escéptico al inició, poco a poco su rostro perdió los rasgos de frustración y molestia para ser reemplazador por el doloroso reconocimiento, la confusión, y la perplejidad. Poco a poco, aquel hombre acercó su mano hacia las pequeñas placas de acero que grababan los datos únicos de Evan, comprobando que fuesen reales finalmente. Los soltó poco después, pero el mayor seguía mirando al niño como si se tratara de un pequeño impostor. Evan guardó su cadena de nuevo y bajó la mirada, jugando con su pie en el mismo sitio, apenado quizás porque aquella cadena siempre le recordaba aquello a lo que temía, aquello por lo que estaba en ese lugar lejos de casa en ese momento, y porque a pesar de todo, ese huraño sujeto no terminaba de creer en su historia. Entonces, añadió.

-No puedo quitármela. Es más angosta que mi cabeza… La señora que me cuida tampoco me deja intentarlo… Y los sujetos que llegan para verme, siempre ven si lo tengo puesto, anotan el numero que tengo en su cuaderno, me hacen preguntas, le hacen preguntas a la señora, se van. Si saben que ahora puedo hacer lo que le hice a usted, no me harán preguntas, solo me van a llevar de nuevo.-Aferró sus manitas al borde su chamarra, nervioso de contarle eso a alguien por primera vez. Aliviado de poder compartir su pena, sin embargo. Elevó sus ojos hacia el mayor una vez más, y notó que ya no lo miraba del todo molesto.- Por favor, lléveme a Nueva York… O dígame como llegar…

Hubo un momento de silencio denso entre ambos cuando el menor terminó de pedir aquello, lo único que quería, lo único que esperaba de aquel hombre. A lo lejos, los camiones comenzaban a encenderse y reanimar su marcha, los automóviles urbanos comenzaban a aparecer cada vez más en el paisaje, las voces eran algo cada vez más normal en los alrededores. La ciudad y sus caminos comenzaban a tomar nueva vida, y Evan sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su cuidadora se diera cuenta de que él no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera en su casa. Les tomaría menos de un par de horas llegar hasta él en ese lugar, quizás incluso les tomaría menos de 60 minutos informar a las autoridades, y para entonces, cualquier policía dando una ronda lo reconocería. Si miraba en retrospectiva, no importaba cuanto se hubiera tardado en encontrar un autobús o un chofer de camiones, cualquiera sucumbiría ante un llamado de la autoridad a entregar a un niño perdido. Y su mejor suerte al entrar a aquel restaurante había sido encontrarse con aquel único sujeto que parecía comprender que él no podía ser como el resto, que eso lo ponía en peligro. Lo había llamado mutante, como llamaba su cuidadora a esas personas peligrosas que hacían estragos desde las amenazas de la guerra nuclear. Ahí estaba su revelación, en personas diferentes, en "mutantes". Él era un mutante.

Observó al adulto expectante, y éste, después de largos segundos de evadir su mirada mientras pensaba que era lo que iba a hacer, volvió a mirarlo de soslayo con aparente recelo, y entonces tuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

-Toma tu comida y sígueme. Y no hagas preguntas hasta que estemos de camino.-Fue todo, fue su única declaración antes de comenzar a andar rápidamente sin esperarlo.

Evan apenas reaccionó para poder tomar su pedido, casi derramando la malteada en el proceso, y con pasos rápidos y tan largos como pudo, siguió al mayor por el estacionamiento a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Aquel adulto caminaba exageradamente rápido una vez que tomaba camino. El mayor le guió hasta un camper, de color azul con una línea ancha que lo dividía de forma horizontal en color blanco, el mismo tono que la parte superior de todo el vehículo. La puerta del copiloto fue abierta para el niño, y el mayor tomó el paquete que traía en las manos para dejarlo a la mitad del asiento, esperó a que el niño se quitara la mochila para tomarla y colocarla en el piso del auto, y lo cargó debajo de los brazos para subirlo al asiento donde Evan rápidamente tomó su lugar y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. El hombre de las abundantes patillas apareció del otro lado del automóvil y subió al asiento del piloto, encendió rápidamente el motor, y en pocos segundos ya se encontraban saliendo del aparcamiento.

Hubo un segundo, cuando el hombre detuvo el auto en la salida, en que Evan se permitió dudar sobre si aquel sujeto realmente lo iba a llevar hacia Nueva York o lo iba a regresar hacia el poblado más cercano, donde encontrara una central de policía donde dejar al menor. Y en esos segundos que al hombre le tomó avanzar por la calle esperando que el tráfico le diera la oportunidad, el giro hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda tuvo al niño al borde del desmayo. Todo lo que había planeado, lo que había pensado, lo que imaginaba y deseaba para los próximos días se hizo realidad, una vez que la maquina comenzó a andar hacia la carretera, en dirección al norte, el camino que el mismo Evan había considerado tomar incluso si tenía que hacerlo a pie. Miró por el retrovisor, observó todo lo que estaba dejando atrás, toda la seguridad que había tenido hasta entonces para tomar un rumbo incierto. Para seguir tan solo a una voz. Pero también estaba absoluta y completamente aliviado de dejar atrás todos sus temores, y de pronto, se sintió libre. Libre para ser lo que era, libre para explorar lo que podía hacer, lo que podía sentir, lo que podía aprender. Era libre para ser lo que había sido desde que era un bebé y que había ocultado tan celosamente. Y comenzó a reír, con ganas, sintiendo que era la sensación más gloriosa del mundo el simple hecho de reírse de su buena suerte. Que el alivio era tan grande que podía respirar profundamente y exhalar una risa que le hiciera vibrar completamente.

-Que es tan gracioso.-Cuestionó el hombre, ciertamente extrañado de la conducta tan inquieta del niño tan pronto comenzaran el viaje. Era posible que estuviera burlándose de algo que el mayor estuviera pasando por alto, que hubiera caído en una trampa, pero no. Evan se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Me siento bien.-Respondió simplemente, y le miró nuevamente, muy atento. No tenía palabras para explicar lo mucho que significaba su gesto para él, pero la educación le había enseñado una única palabra que podía expresar enteramente lo que pensaba, tanto como podía ser insuficiente. Pero era mejor eso, que no decir nada.- Gracias, señor.-El hombre le miró, solo unos segundos, y volvió su vista al camino. No dijo nada mas por unos minutos, mientras el camino seguía y el menor se regocijaba simplemente con la vista del cielo azul que tanto amaba. Minutos en los que las sensaciones se asentaron, y cada uno pudo revalorar lo que había pasado tan solo un momento atrás. El silencio bastaba para entibiar la situación y dar paso a algo que era sumamente importante, una regla de etiqueta que se veía imposible de olvidar.

-No me digas "señor"… Solo llámame James.

Notas: Este capitulo y los que siguen acaban de tener una edición completa de ultima hora (por que soy medio idiota :) haha) el día 15/Sep/13. Por cuestiones de concordancia con la historia, debí alterar todo el asunto y los nombres incluso para apegarme a lo original. En mi cabeza tenía que tener sentido, lo siento xD. Para quienes no saben o lo han olvidado,** James era el nombre de Logan** antes de perder la memoria. Aun estamos dentro de los años de la guerra fría, y no fue hasta que Logan fue a Vietnam que consiguió sus poderes.


	2. Los caminos se unen

_Los caminos se unen_

Todas las historias podían contarse de forma diferente, aun cuando hablaran sobre las mismas cosas, los mismos hechos, o las mismas personas. Podían desplazar el inicio y el final de la historia según el gusto de quien la cuenta, o según la importancia de ciertos sucesos. Cuando se hablaba de mutantes, había quien podía decir que todo había comenzado la primera vez que las personas encontraron un mutante. Para otros, podía comenzar todavía antes, hablando del mutante en cuestión y su origen. Cuando se hablaba del incidente en Cuba, muchos iniciaban contando sobre las disputas habidas entre Rusia y Estados Unidos. Los que conocían la historia podían haber comenzado contando como un villano conocido como Sebastian Shaw había jugado con las hostilidades presentadas entre ambas naciones, pero aquello solo importaría a los que desearan adjudicar a Shaw el termino de "sadico homicida", o a los que desearan culpar a un mutante de lo acontecido. Para el caso de Evan, sin embargo, podía decirse que su historia comenzaba en el momento en que nació, o en el momento en que un solo científico decidió a jugar a ser Dios. Explicar la irónica sucesión de los hechos nos lleva a contar otra historia mucho mas interesante.

Todo comenzó con un hombre joven llamado Charles, cuyo apellido solo era importante a razón de los recursos que guardaba su familia y de los cuales solo él podía disponer. Una buena vida, rodeado de personas hipócritas y de aquellos de grandes ambiciones, lograron que éste joven dotado creciera bajo la esperanza de esperar algo mucho mas grande de la humanidad, alimentado por viejos libros de filosofía, llenando su cabeza de teorías sobre la genética y su propio origen evolutivo, y creyendo que el hecho de ser diferente no tenía por que apartarlo de la sociedad civilizada. Después de todo, si la sociedad había crecido tanto y su intelecto estaba abierto a nuevos horizontes ¿Qué impedía a la humanidad aceptar lo que era él? O bien, lo que era su única hermana. Solos, él y Raven, únicos en el mundo –hasta donde sabían - , podrían apoyarse el uno en el otro para aprender a sobrepasar los años venideros. Y en esos años venideros, Raven solo aprendió a ocultarse, mientras Charles aprendía a disfrutar de su juventud, como un conquistador, un hábil bebedor de cerveza y un hermano sobreprotector. Y era quizás solo su amor por la ciencia y la genética, y sus consecuentes teorías, las que lo llevaron al punto exacto de colisión. Lo llevaron a estar bajo la vista de la CIA, y le abrieron el mundo a la posibilidad de ser un héroe.

En otra historia, en otra parte del mundo, existía Erik Lehnsherr. Este era un joven judío con una honrada y humilde familia, que le fue arrebatada en épocas de guerra. Era entendible entonces que Erik creciera sin ninguna fe en la humanidad, una vez que había experimentado lo que los humanos podían hacerle a sus semejantes dentro de los campos de concentración. Con un número tatuado en su brazo, Erik había crecido con el dolor incesante de haber perdido a sus padres, de verse impotente ante la amenaza de Sebastian Shaw, de sentirse convertido en el monstruo de Frankenstein en las mesas de experimentación de los campos y vivir de la ira que se acumulaba en su alma. Él no tenía hermanos, y jamás había visto otro mutante en su vida. Creció solo, alimentado por el odio, se volvió un adulto impulsado por la sed de venganza, y fue ésta quizás, la razón de que estuviese destinado a encontrarse con aquel que era su igual. Erik creció para vivir su juventud esperando el momento justo para buscar y atacar a sus captores, hacer justicia por mano propia y cazar a aquellos cerdos que no habían tenido la voluntad de negarse a las ordenes y someter a su gente. Para encontrar y matar a los bastardos que habían destruido su vida, y castigarlos por atreverse siquiera a mofarse de aquellos años en que fueron el tormento de su familia y todos los suyos.

Cualquiera que buscara algo de magia en una historia, solo debería preguntarse cómo es que estaban ambos en el momento justo, en el lugar correcto.

Charles y Erik se conocieron persiguiendo el mismo objetivo, en una oscura noche donde el mar parecía un negro estanque dispuesto a cobrar la vida de cualquier inexperto. Y desde el primer momento en que sus mentes habían conectado había nacido algo diferente. Erik Lehnsherr jamás podría haber negado, ni al mundo ni así mismo, que habría muerto esa noche si Charles no hubiera saltado al agua para salvarlo de su sed de venganza, y del inminente ahogamiento. Pero mas alla de deberle la vida, la devoción del mismo Erik había nacido con el descubrimiento sublime de alguien como él, alguien que podía considerar era su igual, como si hubiese encontrado su alma gemela.

Fuera del agua y recuperándose de la agitación y la hipotermia, ambos habían podido presentarse debidamente en la cubierta del barco, estrechando sus manos como los buenos modales ingleses de Charles le pedían hacer. Pero no había nada mágico en ello, ni especial, el contacto parecía algo casual y necesario en esos momentos donde ambos se encontraban tanteando el terreno del otro. Habían hablado poco sobre lo sucedido y habían intercambiado la información necesaria para poder comprender su situación ante la amenaza de aquel mutante que se les había ido de las manos. Las charlas eran cortas, muy concisas, y ante los miembros de la CIA era mejor guardarse los secretos propios de cada quien. Y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, a ambos les había esperado la expectación en la respectiva cama de cada uno, pensando justamente en lo que acababa de pasar aquella noche en el agua, repasando el contacto que habían tenido sus mentes por breves y cruciales segundos, preguntándose que había más allá de lo que expresaban las miradas estoicas de cada uno. Había mucho por saber, y el amanecer parecía todavía muy lejano.

A la mañana siguiente cuando habían tomado el auto para regresar a la agencia de la CIA, el camino se había tornado silencioso y Charles presumía que la razón caía sobre el nuevo mutante entre ellos. Y es que Erik no parecía ser el tipo de persona que gustara de hablar demasiado, respondía lo justo y necesario a las preguntas, y no se explayaba en explicar absolutamente nada. Esto ponía nerviosos a los agentes, pero Charles se permitía comprender la razón de semejante sentimiento. Nadie podía escanear a Erik como hacía el por momentos, curioso de atrapar cualquier fragmento de información que escapara de aquella mente perturbada, llena de penosos recuerdos y cegada por el odio. Tenía que estar seguro de lo que Erik estaba buscando, verificar que eliminar a Shaw era lo único que quería y que no esperaba hacer daño a nadie más. La ilusión de Charles se esfumó por completo al momento de encontrarse sigilosamente incurriendo en la mente de Erik, en sus recuerdos más recientes, y pudo ver y sentir en carne propia el sentimiento que quemaba su carne cuando había acabado con la vida de tres sujetos en un bar en America del Sur, sin atender exactamente donde había sido el atentado porque entonces Erik había fijado sus ojos grises en los suyos, como si hubiera detectado lo que Charles estaba tratando de hacer. El gesto tomó a Charles por sorpresa. Pocas personas podían realmente aprender a percibir cuando alguien estaba tratando de entrar en su cabeza y observar lo que contenía en sus pensamientos, y Erik era al parecer, una de esas personas demasiado perceptivas para su gusto y fascinación.

Para Erik, llegar justo a las puertas de una de las agencias de la CIA parecía cosa de broma, y pudo hacerse a la idea de porque aquel telepata y su hermana habían aparecido en el mismo lugar en el que él se encontraba cazando a Shaw. Ellos también estaban detrás del mismo objetivo. Erik pensó por un momento esa mañana en agradecer el viaje y volver a su solitario camino. Pero entonces pensó que si aquellos sujetos habían logrado seguirle el rastro a Shaw, debían tener las herramientas adecuadas para conseguirlo y beneficiarlo en su causa, aun si no se daban cuenta. No, claro que no, solo Charles sabía lo que él tenía en mente. "No te arrepentirás de esto". Fue una sola idea, una promesa que resonó como eco en su mente y que despertó en él una chispa de exasperación al saberse invadido nuevamente por un telepata con demasiado poder. Primero Emma, después Charles, aunque éste tenía una manera muy particular de invadir los pensamientos. Era suave, casi como un murmullo, adentrándose con una gentileza comparable tan solo a su manera de tratar a las personas a su alrededor, con aquel aire político y educado del que suelen rebosar las personas de la alta sociedad. Aunque podía deberse también a que el sujeto en cuestión era tan solo un recién graduado de Oxford. Charles trataba las mentes agenas como si fueras de cristal, jugaba con sus pensamientos como si fueran tesoros muy delicados. Eso lo hacía diferente.

Charles caminaba cerca de él, ambos a la par, mientras el hombre regordete explicaba el uso de las instalaciones a donde los llevaba. Él decía que hacían investigación para la utilización de poderes paranormales en la defensa militar, pero Erik sabía que era un conocimiento que bien podía usarse para el ataque. Charles sin embargo, parecía de acuerdo con la idea de ser parte de una nueva división de mutantes para erradicar al mal de turno, que era Sebastian.

Entre un complejo sistema de pasillos y áreas delimitadas, Moira y el agente los llevaron a un área bastante amplia e iluminada donde solo podía encontrarse un modelo de nave avanzada colgando del techo, y mesas extensas de trabajo donde trabajaba, según él suponía, el único sujeto ahí presente usando anteojos, con un peinado bastante anticuado y con el carisma de una tortuga: lento para hablar –según el gusto de Erik- y nula capacidad de atraer la atención, sino fuera porque el agente le presentó como a alguna especie de genio que había fabricado extraordinarias invenciones y mejoras. Graduado de la universidad de Harvard con tan solo 15 años de edad, Erik pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de lunático amante de los libros. Por supuesto, solo hasta que Charles se acercó a él para presentarse con sus ridículos modos y alegar cuanto le agradaba conocer a otro mutante. Entonces para Erik, todo tuvo sentido, desde la incómoda expresión del dichoso Hank McCoy cuando Charles comentó su verdadera naturaleza, hasta el hecho de que un chico de semejante edad trabajara para la CIA e inventara artefactos tan avanzados. Y no fue lo mejor del espectáculo, por que tan pronto como Hank se quitó los zapatos y descubrió su verdadera adaptación física colgándose de cabeza desde el modelo de la nave, Erik supo que estaba ante algo grande. Era una especie de revelación, conocer personas como él que se mostraban ante los ojos de mutantes y humanos, en la aparente confianza que Charles creaba a su paso. El profesor de genética había tenido razón, no estaba solo. ¿Cuántos más iba a encontrarse con semejante casualidad? No lo sabría a menos que se quedara con ellos, y era definitivamente no era la opción mas razonable. Se había quedado por información, y era todo lo que necesitaba en su maleta cuando saliera de las instalaciones de la CIA.

Indudablemente había tenido que esperar hasta el anochecer para poder conseguir la información de las oficinas, y pudo aprovechar el momento para estudiar y observar todo aquello que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Podía ver a todos aquellos hombres de traje yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, mientras escuchaba en un eco lejano la abrumadora conversación entre Moira, el agente regordete y el mismo Charles. Le causaba gracia escuchar como el profesor respondía a las abundantes dudas sobre su don al dueño de sus instalaciones, como si no tuviera reparo en alardear de lo que podía llegar a hacer, y sobre lo que lo había llevado a perfeccionar todos sus trucos. No hablaba sobre los detalles sustanciales de su poder, no explicaba totalmente como era que funcionaba su mente para lograr cualquiera de sus trucos telepáticos, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba inflado de orgullo de poder servir a su nación en algo más y Erik no podía evitar preguntarse, si debió confiar en ese hombre que lo había salvado de ahogarse en las aguas oscuras en que el submarino de Shaw lo habían llevado, cegado por la rabia. A su parecer, era posible que solo hubiera caído en la tentación del saber, y en la expectacion que aguardaba tras esos ojos azules que le sostenían la mirada con tanta confianza. Pero si había algo que reprobaba absolutamente de Xavier y sus euforicas ideas de grandeza para los mutantes, era la forma en que ignoraba que su propia hermana mutante sufria de su condición. Ella hablaba con Hank a solas en una de las salidas de ventilación del complejo, sobre la loca teoría del joven genio sobre una cura para erradicar las características mutantes que los acompañaban y obligaban a mantenerse en el exilio, ocultos como monstruos. El solo hecho de escucharlos hablar de normalizarse, de mostrarse tal cual era el común de la raza humana solo para obtener aceptación, logró hacerlo emerger en el momento justo para arruinar un precioso momento, cuando la pequeña e inocente hermana de Charles estuvo a punto de besar a un nervioso y asustadizo genio. Pero era inconsebible para Erik permitir una idea tan aberrante.

-Si yo me viera como tu, no me cambiaría nada.-Las simples palabras parecieron retumbar en las jóvenes mentes por segundos, en los que ni Raven ni hank eran capaces de mirarse el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, avergonzados. Y Erik siguió de largo, satisfecho con su tarea. Con las cosas como eran, con la clase de personas que se vería obligado a trabajar, estaba dicho que él no podía seguir soportando por mas tiempo la mascara de aliado.

Esa noche solo tuvo que esperar lo suficiente para desplazarse, tomar su maleta y andar con sigilo hacia la oficina de archivos para extraer la información que necesitaba. Y por el largo pasillo que debía conducirlo hacia el lugar previsto, otro pasaje interrumpió su camino y de pronto se encontró siendo captado por la mirada de Charles que iba pasando a la vez por el pasillo paralelo al suyo, pero en dirección contraria. Ambos detuvieron su marcha, y se miraron fijamente analizando lo que estaban por decir. Pero Charles, que parecía más preparado para el habla y el trato con cada persona, tomó ventaja y cuestionó primero.

-¿A dónde vas?-El sonido de su voz, ligeramente demandante y sin embargo curioso, logró que Erik no se resistiese demasiado a responder, llevado ante la necesidad de fingir naturalidad.

-Iba hacia el gimnasio.-Respondió simplemente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el camino que tomaba en un gesto simple se acentuar sus palabras. Charles sin embargo, sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y señaló el camino frente a él.

-Está en esa dirección.-Aclaró, sin inmutarse. Erik le miró y por un momento se preguntó si no estaría jugando con él, burlándose del posible desconocimiento de Erik sobre la orientación del complejo y sus distintas áreas. Claro, para Charles debía ser más fácil, a él solo le bastaba buscar direcciones en la mente de alguien cuando le viera pasar, con nítidas imágenes que señalaran el claro camino al objetivo. Bien… siempre podía alegar que él era nuevo en el trabajo. Lo curioso era realmente encontrar a Charles a aquella hora, en la que había calculado que estaría con la agente Moira discutiendo sus planes de acción.

-¿A dónde vas tu?.-Cuestionó de vuelta, mirándole con extrañeza. Charles entonces asumió una postura defensiva, levantando una ceja y pretendiendo que la pregunta estaba de más para la respuesta que tenía en mente.

-Iba a hacerme una taza de té.-Fue su resolución. Su simple, predecible y lógica respuesta a una pregunta cargada de sospecha. Y por supuesto, Erik no se lo creyó en ningún momento. Charles le resultaba a menudo tan cliché con su acento inglés y su manía por el buen té.

-La cocina está en esa dirección.-Señaló ahora Erik, imitando el gesto anteriormente demostrado por Charles. Y notó, un leve y vago suspiro de derrota en el pecho de su interlocutor. Después de todo no había perdido contra su aparente "suspicacia".

-Cierto.

Fue un incomodo momento, en que ambos se encontraron en el visible error de cálculos. Poco a poco, cada uno retrocedió sobre el camino por el que habían llegado, sin dejar de mirarse, como si se declarara perdedor aquel que finalmente abandonara la voluntad de mantener la cabeza en alto. Desviar la mirada, podía ser tomado como reconocer el estúpido error que cada uno había cometido, y retirarse dignamente era dar oportunidad al empate. Fue un momento en el que seguramente sus mentes habían pensado lo mismo, aun cuando Charles no había leído la de Erik, y éste tampoco había querido estudiar a Charles lo suficiente para saber el efecto que había tenido en el perfecto graduado de Oxford. Simplemente desaparecieron ambos por el pasillo, y tan pronto se perdió de vista, Erik pudo tomar otro camino para ganarse el tiempo requerido, y volver por la ruta planeada con aun más cautela para no ser descubierto, una vez más. Después de llegar a la oficina, correr el seguro de la puerta con sus dotes había sido sencillo, encontrar el archivo de Shaw había resultado molesto entre tantos papeles dentro de una gaveta, y salir con la información oculta en su maletín había sido la liberación de una situación imprevista. Claro, hasta que la voz se alzó para detenerlo en su escape hacia la noche, justo detrás de él. Erik entendió entonces que encontrárselo en el pasillo en la dirección equivocada no había sido un descuido, Charles había, de nuevo, leído su siguiente movimiento.

-Por lo que se de ti me sorprende que te hayas quedado tanto.-Aseveró, con aquella seguridad tan propia de alguien que posee todas las respuestas sobre las personas. Erik se detuvo en su camino y se giró lentamente para encarar aquella figura que se erguía ante él, sin siquiera demostrar rigidez en sus facciones. Charles se sentía en su elemento, estaba claro porque a pesar de que parecía relajado con las manos en los bolsillos, sus pies estaban bien plantados en el suelo, para enfrentarlo. Con palabras, por lo menos.

-¿Qué sabes sobre mi?

-Todo.-La sola respuesta era molesta, altanera, la palabra más irritante para la pregunta que había planteado. Y la había dicho con tal seguridad, que ignorando el hecho de que podía ver lo que había en su cabeza, podía haberle creído. Charles no parecía alguien que diese fácilmente su brazo a torcer, mucho menos ante una causa aparentemente importante.

-Entonces sal de mi mente.-Era una amenaza, en su interior estaba dispuesto a derribar las barreras que fueran necesarias para conseguir su venganza. Si eso requería, de algun modo, apartar al telepata de su camino, no iba a dudar un segundo en hacerlo. Y cuando recobró su marcha para no volver a atrás, Charles no se rindió. Charles nunca iba a rendirse con él tan fácilmente. En algun punto de la consciendcia del profesor, estaba seguro de que no podía dejarlo partir, no podía dejar que se fuera sin poder decirle lo que había estado pensado toda esa tarde. Necesitaba decirle a Erik todo lo que había experimentado tan solo con mantener el contacto con él.

-Lo siento Erik, pero vi lo que Shaw hizo contigo.-Su voz se alzó ligeramente, y logró su cometido. Los pasos de Erik cesaron, pero no giró su rostro hacia su interlocutor. Charles tomó esto como una invitación a seguir, a indagar un poco más y aprovechar el leve momento de duda que atravesó el cuerpo del mayor de los dos. En Charles crecía la necesidad de hacerle entender cuán importante era para él poder ayudarlo, por que su noble alma no podía darle la espalda a aquel que se había creído solo en el mundo, sobreviviendo de la manera mas cruda, soportando cada dia con recuerdos tortuosos. Eso era lo que Charles había sentido en su mente, el sentimiento que lo había acompañado toda aquella tarde, la noche anterior, y en el momento en que desesperadamente trató de calmar su mente. Charles había vivido en un momento fugaz de memorias el dolor del otro.- Sentí tu agonía – Añadió, logrando que en el silencio que siguió, las palabras hicieran efecto en Erik. Y lo tuvieron. Si las palabras de Charles no habían logrado mover el suelo bajo el que descansaban sus creencias la noche anterior, seguramente éstas habían calado en el fondo de su ser, habían conectado con aquel niño desesperado que esperaba volver a ver a su madre. Pero Erik había sido astuto para no dejar que esa parte de él emergiera rápidamente, y lo encerró en una esfera de plena desconfianza y escepticismo.- Yo te puedo ayudar.-Continuó diciendo el joven profesor, esperanzado, pero firme.

Erik rió breve para si mismo, un gesto tan breve que se burlaba de aquella aseveración para si mismo. Se giró nuevamente hacia Charles, lentamente, dispuesto a rebatirlo aunque su argumento fuese mas un acto de terquedad.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-A quien engañas. Anoche me necesitaste.-Alegó Charles en contra, sabiendo bien que recurrir al breve momento de debilidad del otro podía costarle muy caro.- No solo a mi me das la espalda. –Hubo una pausa, en la que Charles se permitió avanzar un poco más, mientras continuaba hablando.- Aquí tienes la oportunidad de formar parte de algo importante. – Se detuvo. Y pudo apreciar la mirada fija de Erik, calando en él, tratando de estudiar su mirada para descubrir cualquier indicio de una miserable mentira. Pero no lo encontró, Charles era transparente, estaba hablándole desde el fondo de su verdadero yo. Le había dado una cara distinta al Charles que aquella tarde había fanfarroneado acerca de su grado escolar o sobre su don. Había visto en él a un hombre que sencillamente se creía capaz de hacer mucho más, tanto como abarcaran sus manos, o su mente. Su seguridad no era nada más que la plena decisión de seguir sus ideales del bien, aun cuando Erik pensara que estaba erróneamente orientado.- No impediré que te vayas. Podría… Pero no. -Y en esto, Erik dudó si en verdad se creía esa última aseveración, si Charles se creía capaz de detenerlo. Pero el profesor había emprendido su camino de regreso, caminando hacia atrás, sosteniendo su mirada mientras el silencio reinaba entre ambos. Y cuando Charles se giró para regresar hacia la agencia, añadió.- Shaw tiene amigos… A ti no te estorbaría.

Y con esto, Charles había dejado su jugada. Había dejado a un Erik meditabundo y congelado en su sitio, con la mirada perdida en el suelo evaluando sus opciones, mientras Charles desaparecía por la puerta de entrada y regresaba al lugar que le habían asignado para descansar. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto habría pensado que Charles había hecho una jugada arriesgada, pero efectiva y sin lugar a dudas, victoriosa. Había removido los cimientos de su oponente y se había retirado sin ninguna objeción a lo dicho. Pero solo Charles habría sufrido las secuelas de semejante momento de tensión, sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la sensación de que su corazón estaba enjaulado como un animal en su pecho. Porque había estado cerca de aquel ser que prometía tanto, cuyo poder aun debía ser puesto a prueba y llevado a límites insospechados. La expectación lo descontrolaba, y estaba seguro de que la ansiedad no lo dejaría dormir. Porque secretamente, bajo su máscara de noble caballero templado y en soberbia tranquilidad, Charles esperaba con toda su alma que Erik no les diera la espalda.

Después de todo y sin saberlo, ambos habían esperado demasiado para conocerse.

Las ventanas abajo y la brisa fresca revolviendo los cabellos de ambos, la caja del pedido ya casi estaba vacía, al igual que el vaso de malteada, y el único problema entonces había sido la escasa cantidad de servilletas que habían dejado con la orden. Ese había sido el primer instante en que James comenzó a arrepentirse de llevar a un niño como pasajero. Evan había pasado cerca de 5 minutos con las manos extendidas lejos de su cuerpo, hacia el tablero del auto, porque no había encontrado nada mas con que quitarse de las manitas el jugo de tomate, la kétchup y la mayonesa que provenían del emparedado. Ya no había servilletas, y alguna imperiosa razón evitaba que el niño se limpiara en su propia ropa como hubieran hecho todos los demás. Había tenido que pararse en el camino, tan solo para mirarlo como si no pudiera entender aun porque lo estaba haciendo. Evan le miró de soslayo, sin saber él tampoco la razón para que James decidiera detener el auto.

-¿Esperabas quedarte así todo el camino hasta Nueva York? -Cuestionó seriamente, recargándose en el volante del auto. El niño lo miró ahora de frente, después miró sus manos, y volvió a mirarlo a él. Entonces simplemente se encogió de hombros. James regresó la vista al camino, se quedó callado unos segundos y después salió del auto, rodeando el vehículo para llegar a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla. Hizo una seña al niño para que se acercara y así poder tomarlo por debajo de los brazos para bajarlo, y en todo el trayecto el menor hizo hasta lo imposible para no tocar a James, ni a él ni a su preciada chaqueta. El hombre comenzaba a preguntarse si el niño era extraño por ser mutante, si estaba mal de la cabeza o simplemente así eran algunos niños. Él no lo sabía. Él NO cuidaba niños. Cuando estaban en el costado del camper, James abrió una puerta y del interior sacó un galón de agua.- Coloca las manos debajo.

Evan trató de recorrerse la chamarra lo mejor que pudo para evitar mojarla, pero James perdió antes la paciencia. Dejó de lado el galón de agua y se agachó para subirle las mangas al menor, hasta la mitad del antebrazo, para entonces hacer lo que debía hacer. Bajo el flujo de agua el menor se lavó las manitas y entonces si las secó en la tela de su pantalón, haciendo a James preguntarse por que no había hecho eso desde el principio. Evidentemente, estaba tratando con uno de aquellos críos a los que los padres han cuidado demasiado. O a los que les han prohibido demasiadas cosas en toda su vida. Cuando ya estaban por subirse de nuevo al auto, a James se le ocurrió que no podía dejar subir al niño a menos de que quedara otro asunto arreglado.

-Es mejor que vayas al baño ahora, no voy a detenerme más adelante por ningún tipo de urgencia.-Advirtió, parándose entre Evan y la puerta del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados y una ligera sonrisa después, como si lo estuviera retando a desobedecer. El menor bajó las cejas, abrió mucho los ojos y le miró desde abajo, apelando a su piedad. Pero era seguro que James no iba a ceder tan fácilmente a un par de ojos llorosos, cuando ni siquiera había decidió ayudarlo aquella mañana después de verlo casi llorar. Quien sabía qué clase de artimañas podían usar los niños después de que uno cede tan fácilmente.- ¿No me crees? Entonces sube y moja tus pantalones más tarde.-Declaró, dispuesto a abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Está bien.-Asintió, apurado, retrocediendo del alcance de James, como si hubiera previsto que lo empacaran dentro del auto como un paquete. Miró a todos lados, buscando con sus grandes ojos azules. Y volvió de nuevo a mirar al adulto.- ¿Dónde está el baño?

-¿Realmente crees que hay un baño aquí, en medio de la nada?-Cuestionó, como no creyéndose tampoco la inocencia del niño. Señaló los arboles a la orilla del camino, y los arbustos delimitándolo.- Ahí está tu baño. –Evan miró, pero no encontró nada que le aclarara las cosas.

-Esos son arboles…

-Si.-Confirmó, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, esperando que el niño entendiera. Y cuando los segundos dieron por hecho que el niño no entendía, James volvió a exasperarse ligeramente. Recordó entonces que estaba tratando con un niño que salía de su casa por primera vez, un niño que hablaba sobre gente que lo estudiaba, como si fuera un animal de laboratorio, un niño identificado con una cadena que conocía demasiado bien, una que él mismo llevaba en el cuello y cuyo significado realmente seguía siendo un misterio. Ese era un niño que no sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo y posiblemente no sabía ni siquiera las ventajas de ser hombre en el mundo.- Esta bien, ven. Te enseñaré para qué sirven los árboles.-Avanzó nuevamente hacia el lugar señalado, y Evan le siguió de cerca, casi imitando sus pasos, hasta que se detuvo donde la vegetación podía cubrirlo lo justo y necesario desde la vista del camino.- Párate por ahí, hay suficiente espacio. No quiero que me salpiques.-Alegó como explicación, una que Evan no entendió y que sin embargo aceptó para obedecer la indicación. Imitó la postura de James, tan solo hasta que lo vió llevarse las manos al pantalón y bajarse el cierre. La cara del niño habría hecho reír a cualquiera, por que en su vida jamás había orinado de pie cerca de un árbol, y Evan se alejó un poco más del adulto, ahora él temiendo que se mojaran sus zapatos. No pasó mucho antes de que el mayor terminara su tarea y decidiera marcharse de vuelta al automóvil.- Solo sigue el ejemplo. Entenderás porque la gente dice que todo el mundo es un baño para un hombre.

-Todos los arboles son baños.-Comentó, tratando de entender, y después soltó una risa traviesa.

-Ya entendiste. Apresúrate o te dejaré aquí.-Advirtió, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente cuando vio, por fin, a Evan imitar exactamente lo que él había hecho. Cuando James estaba metiendo el galón de agua en el camper, el niño volvía trotando y presuroso se obligó a sí mismo a abrir la puerta del copiloto, y trepar hasta el asiento él solo. James solo tuvo que cerrarle la puerta y volver a su asiento, encendiendo el auto y poniéndose una vez más en marcha.- Lo que acabas de ver, solo sirve para estos árboles, los del camino. No es algo que puedas hacer una vez en la ciudad.

-… ¿es algo grosero?

-Algo así.

-Porque, se ve como algo grosero… Pero fue divertido…-De nuevo el silencio, y cada vez que se quedaba callado, el niño se quedaba mirando por la ventana, leyendo los letreros que pasaban ante ellos, señalando los kilómetros recorridos, los nombres de las rutas, y reconociendo los paisajes de los libros que solía curiosear en casa. Poco después, añadió.- En casa lo hice una vez, en la tina del baño, y la señora se enojó mucho conmigo.

-¿Tu madre?.-cuestionó extrañado James, casi por reflejo. No le interesaba la historia en absoluto, pero algo no cuadraba bien en la oración. En general, muchas palabras, modos y gestos en ese niño no parecían pertenecer al estándar de normalidad de un niño de 6 años. En ese caso ¿Qué niño se refiere a su madre como una "señora"?

-No, la señora que me cuida.-Corrigió pacientemente.

-Tu madre.-Alegó de nuevo, mirándole firme, sabiendo que él no se equivocaba.

-No, esa señora no es mi mamá.

-Y tú que sabes, eres demasiado pequeño para juzgarlo.-Declaró sin darle importancia, pero Evan miró de nuevo hacia él, como si fuera ahora el adulto el que decía algo insensato.

-Siempre lo supe… Lo sentí. Y después ella me lo dijo. Me dijo…-Trató de recordar fielmente sus palabras, y se quedó un momento callado mientras recordaba cada una de ellas.- Me dijo que ella quería cuidarme como si yo fuera su hijo. Bueno... no lo dijo.-Se corrigió después, mirando al suelo del vehículo mientras recordaba, un poco mejor, aquel momento.- No movió los labios cuando lo dijo. Eso también lo sentí, por aquí.-Entonces se tocó la cabeza, con ambas manos, señalando exactamente un punto en toda su cabeza que respondía a esos estímulos.- La voz que busco también se siente ahí, pero me hace sentir diferente. Es como escuchar que alguien que quieres mucho te habla por teléfono, te saluda, y luego se va, muy rápido. A veces me despierta de noche, a veces, en la escuela, lo oigo.

-Dices que es una voz, pero no lo oyes, solo lo sientes en tu cabeza.-Rectificó el adulto, conduciendo el auto relajado ahora, sin reparar demasiado en entender completamente lo que el niño estaba diciéndole. Pero, una parte de todo eso, la parte de de la llamada, tan breve y repentina que solo dejaba la sensación de nostalgia. Si aquello era una invención, no podía falsificar los sentimientos que se entreveían en los ojos azules de Evan. James le creyó, de momento.- Entonces no lo oyes, solo lo sientes.-Evan lo pensó un momento, cavilando en esa conclusión. Levantó la vista hacia James y asintió hacia él, enérgicamente.

-Es cierto, quizás solo lo puedo sentir en mi cabeza. A veces, siento que me da ideas.-Y cuando dijo esto, se agachó en el asiento, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para poder alcanzar su mochila y de ella extraer las únicas hojas que había guardado del cuaderno anterior. Estaban dobladas dos veces, y parecía un gordo paquete de cartas muy viejas, o solo demasiado maltratadas por sus torpes manitas. Apartó una en particular, dejando el resto a su lado en el asiento.- Cuando aprendí a escribir, traté de escribir las palabras que me llegaban. Pensé que tal vez podía tomar su nombre, pero solo escribí una X, una V, y una R, si las juntara es como decir ex – vi – ar. No parece un nombre.

-Tal vez no es un nombre.-Aseguró el mayor, comenzando a intrigarse por aquella convicción del menor. Si tenía que ser honesto, y recordando todos los niños que había visto de lejos en su corta vida consciente, allá hasta donde su memoria borrosa lograba llegar, Evan era el único con un afán tan grande de encontrar algo que solo para él tenía sentido. Se recordó mentalmente que él vivía haciendo exactamente lo mismo, que junto a su hermano solamente habían encontrado nuevas maneras de seguir viviendo con el pasar de los años, buscando una manera de refrenar su propia fuerza sin limite. Alguna vez él había sido tan enclenque y débil que había tenido que correr muerto de miedo, aterrado de si mismo y del mundo. Tenia que dejar atrás un hogar que ya no le daba seguridad, y no era cosa de aquel tiempo cuando vivió su infancia. Los peligros asechaban aun en tiempos modernos, y si Evan tenía tanto miedo de su hogar, podía entenderlo.- Tal vez son letras de un nombre. O de un lugar. No hay muchos nombres con una X y creo que será difícil si también lleva una V.-James miró por el espejo retrovisor, y sacó un puro del bolsillo de su camisa, para ponérselo en la boca, por el simple gusto de entretenerse con algo más, pensando mientras el niño miraba, con el seño fruncido, la hoja en sus manos.- Es mas fácil que sea un lugar… ¿La… voz …no te muestra ningún lugar?-Cuestionó, cortándose a menudo, como si le fuera difícil después de todo ese tiempo, aceptar la teoría de una voz que solo una persona puede escuchar. Bueno, de sus nudillos emergían garras de hueso, debía recordarse que todo era posible.

-No…-respondió, dudando. Después guardó silencio, y añadió, como en un destello de lucidez.- A veces tengo sueños con una casa muy grande, un castillo. Y árboles, y pasto. Cada vez que siento esa voz en mi cabeza, después, sueño con cosas extrañas. Soñé una vez con un sujeto enorme, que era azul, con mucho pelo. En el sueño me sentía bien por él, como si hiciera cosas que me hacen feliz.

-Orgullo.-Respondió, con cierto desgano en las palabras. Evan le miró.

-¿Qué es orgullo?

-Hazme un favor y enciende esto.-Interrumpió James al menor, mostrándole el puro.- Toma el encendedor. Es esa cosa metalica ahí.-Señaló la guantera, y el niño, atento como era, no reparó en cuestionar la petición para abrir el compartimiento y encontrar un zippo en el fondo. Se deslizó en el asiento para acercarse y se subió de nuevo con un saltito, poniéndose de rodillas ante el mayor con el metal en sus manos. James se ocupó, mientras el niño buscaba el encendedor, en cerrar su ventanilla solo para que el viento no lo molestara.- Solo ábrelo y acerca la llama al extremo.- Evan asintió, abrió la tapa metalica y sus ojitos se abrieron al ver con que facilidad la llama emergía. James se ocupó en el camino, pero tuvo que acercar su boca al puro para jalar aire y lograr que el fuego quedara bien asentado en el extremo de su tabaco. Una vez que terminó, contuvo el volante con la mano que cargaba el puro y volvió a bajar la ventanilla para poder exhalar el humo.- Ciérralo y vuelve a tu lugar.-Indicó al menor, aunque el niño ya estaba sentándose de nuevo en su asiento y cerraba el zippo.- Eso estuvo bien. Ahora sabes encender cigarrillos y usar los arboles como baño.-Se tomó un momento de silencio, una probada del puro y una suave exhalación, antes de añadir.- Podría estar orgulloso de lo que aprendes.

Evan torció su rostro en una mueca de confusión, mirando a James sin entender. Y como éste no le explicó nada mas, tuvo que quedarse callado a pensar. Tenía el seño fruncido, miraba al suelo y al techo del auto pensando, razonando. Después de un momento de silencio, más de cinco minutos realmente, la mueca comenzó a desaparecer en el rostro de Evan para reemplazarla por una tenue sonrisa.

-Ah… Ya entendí.-Aseveró, observando de nuevo a James con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un acertijo.- Entonces, si eso se siente, la voz viene de alguien. Alguien que vive en un castillo, y… se siente orgulloso. Y las letras si son un nombre.-Perdió la alegre expresión, antes de añadir.- Un nombre muy difícil.-Calló una vez más, para pensar, pero ese pensamiento se prolongó bastante tiempo mientras razonaba acerca de sus pistas. Y mientras él valoraba todo aquello, James no pudo evitar preguntarse otro detalle además, algo que a él lo había atormentado dejar, en plena confusión y que parecía no tener cabida en la mente del más pequeño.

-Deberías considerar que tal vez esa persona podía ser tu padre o tu madre.-No fue una pregunta, casi parecía una afirmación, como la mayor parte de las palabras de James. Él no se daba el lujo de dudar la mayoría del tiempo, él simplemente tomaba la decisión de creer o no en algo, titubear no era cosa suya.- Si cualquiera de ellos es como tú, y lee las mentes, tal vez sea cosa de ustedes. Estar conectados.-Y señaló su propia cabeza, dando un par de golpecitos en su frente con el dedo medio, antes de jalar una vez más el aire a través del puro que sostenía con esa misma mano.

La mención de aquella posibilidad, finalmente silenció a Evan por mucho tiempo. Y es que hasta el momento, había estado tan concentrado en entender todas las señales que nunca se había detenido a pensar en la verdadera razón por la cual escuchaba esa única voz lejana. Se había preguntado el origen, si, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera en que la idea de estar más tiempo alejado de su origen parecía generar en él una tremenda ansiedad, una necesidad latente era encontrar el origen. Asociarlo a una madre o a un padre era algo en lo que simplemente no había pensado, ni siquiera un momento. Quizás era porque él nunca se había visto en plena necesidad de tenerlos. O la había ignorado. En algún momento de su vida, con su cabeza trabajando en posibilidades, imaginando, había creído que tal vez él no los tenía. Que si la gente llegaba a examinarlo y lo estudiaban con atención, era tal vez alguna especie de monstruo de Frankenstein. Que tal vez había sido hecho de algo diferente, que tal vez no hubieran necesitado a un hombre y una mujer para que él pudiera estar en el mundo, como explicaba su maestra. Preguntó, como cada niño pregunta a su edad, de donde venían los bebes. Su maestra se limitó a explicarle que los niños venían al mundo cuando un papá y una mamá se quieren mucho. "Qué raro" él pensó. Pero tenía lógica. Si cada niño de su escuela tenía a un papá o una mamá esperándolos después de un dia de clase, es por que los habían extrañado. Los extrañaban, porque los querían. Y aunque su cuidadora lo esperaba también, él veía en su rostro no una sonrisa de alegría, o de alivio. Era una sonrisa que pretendía hacerlo sentir familiar, cercano, pero que no era mas que una rutina. Las rutinas eran cosas que debía hacer cada dia, de la misma manera, a la misma hora.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de gasolina a cargar combustible por fin, James se extrañó de que el niño se quedara adentro, recargado contra la puerta del copiloto, mirando al cielo como si de pronto le hubieran quitado la razón de tener los pies en la tierra. Sintió algo de pena por él. Finalmente, debía reconocer que no podía ser del todo indiferente a su nueva "carga", era alguien que sentía tremendamente familiar. Había huido de su hogar, había recorrido el camino durante la noche en completa soledad y no se había amedrentado aun cuando él le había gritado por entrar en su mente. A través de los años James aún podía recordar lo mucho que había sufrido cuando quien creypo que era su padre había muerto, y matando a su verdadero padre se había ganado el primer reconocimiento como monstruo a los ojos de su madre. Solo le quedaba su hermano, y una vida que no parecía tener fin y la cual se veía inevitablemente vinculada a la de Victor, su único compañero. Tenían la voluntad de seguir por miedo y rabia. Evan habría estado solo con su terquedad, curiosidad y determinación, sentimientos mucho mas saludables para seguir el camino que se proponía. Al menos entendía que no se volvería tan salvaje como él o su hermano.

Tocó el vidrió de la puerta, que estaba tan solo ligeramente abierto para proveer ventilación, y Evan sufrió un pequeño sobresalto, que sin embargo no lo hizo abandonar del todo su desganada posición. James colocó una mano sobre la manija, y botó el seguro al jalarla anunciando que no le importaba abrir la puerta de cualquier modo. Evan se retiró de inmediato.

-Aquí si hay baños. Baja y ve, no quiero que tengas accidentes dentro del auto.-Alegó con firmeza, y aun si el niño no contestó, él mismo lo tomó debajo de los brazos y lo bajó del camper. Señaló en la dirección de los baños, Evan siguió la señal con sus ojos, pero volvió a mirar a James.

-No tengo ganas.

-Las tendrás tan pronto entremos en la carretera, y no me voy a detener para entonces.-Se colocó las manos en los costados, mirando hacia abajo sin titubear ni demostrarle que tenía una mínima posibilidad de ganarle. Y como no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente lo cargó de nuevo, resistiendo la tentación de haberlo tomado de la chamarra, y lo llevó directo hacia la puerta del baño.

-Está bien, está bien! Ya voy.- Aceptó el menor forcejeando, alejándose de James tan pronto como éste lo soltó, de forma un poco ruda, aunque no con intención. James era un tipo osco, rudo y de poca delicadeza, no era como si hubiera algo que hacer al respecto. Evan se metió pronto al baño, y duró ahí un par de minutos mientras James se quedaba afuera, fumando un cigarrillo esta vez. Y mientras el niño se lavaba las manos como indicaba la señal dentro del sanitario, se detuvo en seco.

Un eco lejano le enchinó la piel, y pudo sentir en su mente algo que se arremolinaba, un llamado cada vez más claro. ¿Por qué ahora parecía tan intenso? Lo sentía con claridad, casi como si retumbara en su mente mientras él mas se centraba en esa sensación. Abandonó el lavabo, secándose las manos en la camisa negra y echó a correr hacia la puerta del baño, saliendo de ésta tan rápido que a James apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar ante su escape. Sus piernitas corrieron tanto como podían, olvidándose de todo por un momento para seguir aquella señal que ahora se sentía tan clara en su mente. Su corazón latía desbocado, furioso ante la marcha inesperada y constante de sus piernas. Ni siquiera escuchaba los pasos fuertes de James detrás de él mientras el niño corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la carretera, allá donde ningún otro sonido pudiera estorbar en sus pensamientos. Los autos se oían lejanos, las mentes ajenas ya no era distracción para él, podía seguir la misma señal hasta el cansancio, descubriendo nuevas pistas. Estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo. Y se detuvo de pronto, como si cambiara de lugar, como si cada vez se alejara más de él hasta desaparecer. Y el quedó solo, a un lado de la carretera, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, ansioso, inquieto, no duró mucho tiempo ahí parado mirando hacia el camino, tan pronto como se recuperó de la impresión, volvió de nuevo sobre sus pasos y pasó a James que apenas se detuvo y lo miró como si estuviera siendo en exceso exasperante. Evan se giró para observarlo, saltando y señalando el camper.

-Lo sentí, lo sentí, está muy cerca! Tengo que alcanzarlo!-Y sin decir nada mas volvió a correr de vuelta al camper. James suspiró y se talló los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba siguiendo a un niño lunático e impredecible. Se rió de él mismo por aceptarlo, y comenzó a andar hacia el camper nuevamente, aun cuando el niño ya se había subido al asiento del copiloto y parecía escondido. Y es que estaba ocupado sacando su cuaderno para anotar rápidamente algo que había descubierto. Cuando James entró en el auto, el niño le mostraba su cuaderno.- Xavier, era Xavier, eso es lo que estaba buscando, esa es la voz.

-Xavier, ¿Qué demonios es eso?-Cuestionó James mirándole incrédulo.- ¿Un nombre, un lugar, que? -Evan se encogió de hombros, y se sentó. James tuvo que respirar hondo, ese viaje de caridad estaba drenando su paciencia por momentos.- Supongo que podemos llegar a Nueva York y preguntar-Evan asintió enérgicamente, y luego miró a James muy serio, como si le fuese a hacer un comentario muy importante.

-No comeré ni iré al baño hasta que lleguemos.-Estaba siendo firme, estaba tan cerca que no podía permitirse más retrasos. Pero James pareció bastante divertido por su demostración de "madurez".

-Entonces tampoco vas a beber nada hasta que lleguemos.-Puso el camper en marcha, y decididamente retomaron el camino hacia la ciudad.- No se si puedas soportar algo como eso.-se burló de él, riéndose para sus adentros de la ingenua convicción del pequeño.

-Estoy decidido.

-Se nota. Tienes demasiada voluntad para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-Rendirme no fue nunca una opción.-Aseguró, apretando su cuaderno entre sus manitas, con la vista fija en el camino. James lo miró de soslayo, seguramente ese niño había nacido en una época equivocada. En la época de él, estaba seguro de que habría sido todo un caballero de cuidado. Y aunque por un momento pensó en que habría pasado si Victor hubiera estado con él al momento de encontrarse con Evan, descartó la idea de un final favorable. La mera casualidad de que hubiera tenido esa oportunidad de ayudarle sin rechazarlo, le dio a James una ligera sensación de tener una epifania.

-Te diré que cosa si es una opción. Dormir. Los niños que no duermen se quedan enanos, como tu.-Y dicho esto, le pasó la chaqueta que él ya había abandonado antes.

-¿Usted dormía mucho, James? -La sola pregunta logró sacar una sonrisa en el adulto. Evan se rió bajito, como si entendiera la gracia de lo que acababa de decir.

-Duérmete ya. Anda.-Le revolvió el cabello al niño, y volvió a señalarle la chaqueta. El menor asintió, haciendo un rollito con la chaqueta para improvisar una almohada, y se recostó en el asiento. Después de tantas horas despierto, no fue extraño que se quedara dormido al instante. Y mientras dormía, soñaba con un lejano momento en una vida que no era la suya. Soñaba con el momento en que un posible amigo había regresado para ayudarle a construir los cimientos de una gran idea.

Nota del autor: Como ésto finalmente viene a ser un fanfic Cherik, pensé que sería bueno iniciar el segundo capitulo con algo que hablara de ellos. Se que puede ser tedioso leer algo que de hecho ya se explica en la pelicula, pero me gustó la idea de indagar en lo que pudo sentir cada uno en determinados momentos. Solo es fantasia al fin y al cabo. Espero que los siguientes capitulos tengan aun mas de Charles y Erik para escribir, la idea es hacer la dinamica similar a la que se muestra en August Rush. De antemano aclaro que no habrá genios musicales, solo mutantes.  
Agradezco sin embargo a Youko Saiyo por ser la primera persona en darle una oprtunidad a este fic. Aun si los lectores escasean, es bueno saber que alguien se tomó el tiempo de leer, asi como uno se toma el tiempo de escribir. Muchas gracias Youko.

Editado: 15/sep/13


	3. La pista no siempre es tan facil

Nota del autor: Finalmente tuve que hacer edición de todos los capitulos para adaptar la historia a la linea temporal original. Me rendí ante la presión de que no cuadraba en mi cabeza y tenía que darle sentido a todo. Afortunadamente es posible que solo Logan sea le mas afectado, quien es éste casi se llama James y no deja de ser así hasta que se vaya a Vietnam. Aclarado el punto, lamento para los que leyeron el fic sin editar, que les cambiara la jugada xD

Yendo a otro punto, cada vez consigo meterme mas en el asunto de Charles y Erik, y es emocionante a la vez que intimiadante. Supongo que cuando a alguien le gusta mucho una pareja en particular, se exige bastante mientras se escribe. En la pelicula siempre me pareció que Charles y Erik se hicieron amigos muy rapido, pero que lo interesante hubiera sido como en pocos dias llegaron a esa relación. Y debo fantasear, a ver si no me he pasado de incoherente. Los cambios de escena seguramente seguiran pasando, y cada vez mas seguido 9_9

De antemano, gracias a Youko Saiyo (por tus porras) y a Liziprincsama (prometo responder tus dudas en la historia) por seguir y dejar reviews, en verdad animan a que salga cada capitulo. De verdad, muchas gracias.

"La pista no siempre es tan fácil"

A cerca de 7 años desde el incidente de Cuba, pocas personas recordaban que alguna vez existió una maquina tan extraordinaria y poderosa como lo era Cerebro. Solo aquellos encontrados por medio de ésta máquina conocían una buena parte de su funcionamiento. Otra parte de los involucrados creían que era un nuevo tipo de radar, sin conocer la verdad sobre su alcance. Y unos pocos seguían creyendo tanto que era una maquina culpable de llevar la desgracia a las oficinas de la CIA como era también un artefacto inútil que servía para enmascarar las labores de espionaje de un montón de fenómenos. Pero una vez que había sido destruido por otro mutante conocido como Riptide, el proyecto Cerebro se había perdido para siempre, hasta el glorioso día en que un muchacho dotado de grandiosa inteligencia y fuerza sobrehumana había logrado reconstruirlo en un lejano rincón de Westchester, Nueva York. Gracias a él habían logrado revivir el viejo sueño del profesor Xavier, iniciado años atrás. El nuevo problema consistía en actualizar algunos de sus mecanismos, y adaptarlo a la capacidad del emisor para mandar las señales, y ese había sido el primer paso a una larga sesión de prueba y error para el cerebro de Hank McCoy, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzaba a sentirse ansioso de su falta de progreso en el proyecto.

-Nadie está culpándote por esto, Hank. Solo toma tu tiempo.-Repetía el profesor. Quizás era la tercera o cuarta vez que dedicaba semejantes palabras a su compañero mientras éste continuaba las reparaciones. Sentado en su silla de ruedas, se recargaba en uno de los reposa brazos observando el trabajo. Si no tenía una clase que dar y había acabado de aconsejar a sus muchachos, para él era un gran momento poder estar al tanto de todas y cada una de las mejoras de uno de sus estudiantes más dedicados. Pero se preocupaba del exceso de estrés que manejaba el pobre hombre consigo mismo.- Cerebro no irá a ninguna parte, y es seguro que yo tampoco lo haré.-Comentó, haciendo un ademan con su mano libre, como quien presenta un numero nuevo. La broma era un poco mala, lo sabía. Despues de 7 años había decidido que una buena manera de mantenerse fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias, era reírse del problema de vez en cuando, tomarlo como algo natural. Hank le miró con una sonrisa un poco incomoda.

-Cuanto más tiempo me tome calibrarlo, más tiempo tardaremos en encontrar a sus nuevos alumnos.

-Estoy seguro de que una vez que descanses encontraras mejores soluciones al problema.-Se enderezó y con sus manos impulsó sus ruedas para rodear a Hank hacia la maquina que seguía registrando las coordenadas de localización de los posibles nuevos alumnos del instituto.- He pensado que deberíamos instituir vacaciones formales dentro de nuestro plan de trabajo. Tu y los demás podrían permitirse tiempo para relajarse.-Tomó la hoja de las ultimas coordenadas escritas, y la examinó con mucha calma.

-Hay tiempo para eso, creo. Pero… la diferencia está en que yo ocupo mis ratos libres en todo esto.-Respondió el joven genio, con aquel aire de duda de quién cuida en exceso sus palabras. Dio un vistazo a toda su mesa de trabajo, y no pudo evitar rascarse un poco la frente, pensando.

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor. Deberías tener mas tiempo para ti. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste el día entero sin hacer como estudiar o trabajar en tus proyectos? Y entrenar también cuenta.-Aclaró, puntualizando primero con una mano y después con una de sus significativas miradas. Hank suspiró y miró al techo.

-Creo que ha sido tanto tiempo que ya lo olvidé. Pero tampoco es como que pueda salir así nada más, a divertirme como los demás.-Estaba molesto con eso. Después de todo, era el único mutante en casa que debía aguardar oculto para evitar mas problemas. Charles no fue inmune a esta aseveración, el problema de Hank era mucho más grande que el que había tenido su hermana Raven, porque su estimado mutante genio no podía ocultar para siempre su naturaleza, con su cuerpo grande y peludo de color azul y sus ojos amarillos que aterrorizaban a cualquiera, y que solo él y sus compañeros de la mansión habían aprendido a leer como si fuera la misma mirada retraída y tímida del joven que alguna vez trabajo en la CIA.

-Estas poniendo una barrera de nuevo, Hank. Quien desea algo de verdad, no se pone barreras. Busca los medios.-Recordó el hábil profesor, dedicándole más atención a Hank de momento que a su listado de coordenadas.- Eres una persona extraordinariamente inteligente. Estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en algo, o dejo de llamarme Profesor X.-Hank negó y sonrió para si mismo.

-¿Entonces como vamos a llamarlo?

-¿Profesor Lab Rat?.-Sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras Hank se reía un poco.- Recuerdo que alguien me puso ese apodo hace tiempo. Con el tiempo que paso conectado a cerebro para mejorarlo puedo comenzar a considerarlo.

-Sigo pensando que su cabello…-Comenzó Hank, señalando la cabeza de Charles y éste lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano y una mirada atenta.

-Mi cabello no está en discusión.-Le sonrió y lo señaló de forma carismática.- Podemos hablar de eso cuando yo tenga más de 50 años si te parece justo.

-Podría suceder antes, Alex y Sean ya le dan mucho en que pensar.- Comentó con humor, logrando que fuese ahora Charles quien se riera un poco y se pasara una mano por el cabello.

-No dejo de pensar que perderé mas cabello conforme más alumnos lleguen a ésta casa. Seré todo un profesor en menos de lo que tú haces de este sótano una base militar. Y hablando de alumnos.-Hizo un parentensis en ello, acercando su silla al asiento de Hank para mostrarle la hoja.- Mira esto. Es algo que había querido comentarte hace tiempo. Es un mutante con el que he hecho contacto desde hace meses. Se que es un niño, y si mal no estoy, sus coordenadas son de Nueva Jersey. Es algo inusual.

-¿Por qué es inusual? –Cuestionó Hank sin entender. Después de todo, el chico estaba identificado, mas de una vez al parecer. Tenían sus coordenadas y el profesor sabía que era un niño.

-Porque cada vez que conecto con él, se da cuenta de que estoy usando a Cerebro. Cierra su mente y se concentra en seguir la señal. Y en un par de ocasiones, lo he sentido indagar en mi cabeza.-Era algo ciertamente inusual, que había razonado mucho antes de comentarlo. Él no solía aceptar mutantes demasiado jóvenes si no eran un peligro para sus familias o personas cercanas, si no se veían amenazados. Estaba consciente de que los niños necesitaban hasta cierta edad el confort de su familia, si es que lo tenían, y no podía alejarlos de ese ambiente tan necesario. Para ello, era preciso que Charles buscara un poco en esas mentes, para poder calificar la situación. Y una vez que determinaba los candidatos, podía hacerse planes para contactarlos. El caso de aquel niño había sido uno de aquellos que había pensado en descartar, excepto por el extraño comportamiento de su mente. Desde entonces, cada cierto tiempo, cuando podían probar a Cerebro en la búsqueda, lo buscaba para corroborar el primer contacto que había tenido con él. El resultado era el mismo, quizás más fuerte que antes. Podía conectar con su mente y aquel pequeño ser humano era consciente de que algo estaba tratando de encontrarlo. Y no conforme con ello, Charles podía sentirlo entrar en su propia mente. Eso era lo que había sucedido aquella mañana que habían probado a Cerebro una vez más, la diferencia había sido que la invasión había sido aun más fuerte, centrada y objetiva. Y que sus coordenadas habían cambiado.- Aquí, éstas son las actuales coordenadas que registró la maquina. Está muy cerca de Nueva York.

-Estará de viaje. ¿Pero como se da cuenta de usted lo está buscando? –Esa era la cuestión, era lo que había cavilado Charles desde el principio.

-Es posible que sea otro telepata. Lo cual es bastante interesante porque, a una edad tan corta, logró encontrar la manera de establecer el contacto a larga distancia.-Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y movió su silla con las manos dispuesto a salir del taller de Hank.- Tengo una corazonada. Voy a comprobarla con la televisión y en la radio. Si todo va como pienso, voy a tener la respuesta antes de que caiga la noche.- Hank observó su mesa de trabajo, repleta de cosas por hacer, pero decidió que tal vez podía tomar el consejo del profesor y apartarse de ella un par de horas. Se levantó de su asiento y alcanzó al profesor, para poder tomar la silla en sus manos y así impulsar a su mentor por el camino, llevándolo hacia la sala.

-¿Por qué piensa que la respuesta está ahí?

-Porque lo último que pude percibir en ese chico antes de hoy, fue temor. Y un mutante con miedo es capaz de hacer lo impensable.

Y no era solo un presentimiento, estaba convencido de que el miedo podía hacer cualquier cosa de las personas que lo sufrían. El miedo podía impulsar gran cantidad de acciones inesperadas, grandiosas o desastrosas por igual. Y mientras Cerebro y sus modificaciones cesaban por un breve instante, Charles pensaba en algo más que lo había llevado a fijarse en el contacto con ese único niño que retaba sus poderes. La primera vez que lo encontró, había pensado que era otra persona, aun cuando estaba seguro de que cada mente estaba diferenciada de muchas otras. Era como una huella digital, una marca única. Y sin embargo, ese temor vivido en la mente de un pequeño, junto a la sensación de alivio que adornaba ese contacto, le había traído un solo recuerdo. El recuerdo de un viejo amigo a punto de ahogarse en el agua. Su mente viajó por unos momentos, mientras Hank lo llevaba, hacia momentos del pasado que aun le era doloroso recordar. El día que por primera vez su mente se expandió a tal grado que pudo encontrar a otros como ellos, y no lo hizo solo. Jamás olvidaría el grado de emoción y alegría que había sentido en el preciso momento en que Erik apareció en la puerta de la oficina del agente, tan casual como si nunca hubiera pensado en marcharse. Justo en ese momento, el hombre regordete estaba explicándole lo que lo que Hank había logrado con una estación de radar para convertirla en una estación emisora, que presumía de poder conectarse con Charles para amplificar sus ondas cerebrales y descubrir nuevos mutantes para su área. Charles jamás habría creído que Erik tuviese tan buen tiempo para intervenir en los momentos críticos donde su presencia tomaba mayor peso, junto a sus palabras.

-¿Y si no quieren que ustedes los encuentren?- Fue la sencilla pregunta de Erik. Sencilla y turbulenta, que sin embargo tuvo sentido para el buen Charles. Ser señalados como "fenómenos" no era una buena opción para nadie, mucho menos para un mutante.

-Erik, decidiste quedarte.- Erik pudo percatarse de la enorme sonrisa de Charles al verlo, como si le hubiera concedido la victoria cuando decidió aparecerse ahí mismo. Esa felicidad, sin duda, removió algo en Erik. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se alegraba de verlo. Pero el mutante no respondió, y sin embargo, observó a Charles con exagerada atención. Ese hombre era tan transparente, que resultaba difícil desconfiar de sus acciones.

-Si una nueva especie está por descubrirse, debe hacerlo alguien igual a ellos.-Alegó Erik al agente, con una calma tal que ni siquiera podía tomarse como ofensa. Pero, para alguien que dedica su vida a creer en los mutantes, ser excluido parecía ser un insulto.- Charles y yo buscaremos a los mutantes sin ustedes.-Aquello ciertamente sorprendió a Charles. Es decir, sin siquiera haberlo sugerido, Erik lo había tomado como único compañero en aquella misión. Y si Charles tuvo algún tipo de reacción de emoción en su cuerpo, la guardó para sí, para conservar su profesionalidad.

-En primer lugar esa es mi maquina.-Intervino el hombre prontamente.- En segundo lugar y más importante, esa es decisión de Charles.-El momentáneo poder que se le dio en ese momento fue disfrutado sin duda por el profesor.- Y a Charles no le molesta la presencia de la CIA ¿Tengo razón?.-En ese momento, Charles pudo sentir ambos ojos posarse sobre él, pero solo le interesaron aquellos que demostraban mayor frialdad. No tuvo que leer su mente, había decidido desde la noche anterior que seguir invadiendo la mente de Erik no iba a ayudarlo con ese hombre, empezando por respetar el único espacio sagrado donde Lehnsherr podía refugiarse si algo iba mal. Una mirada bastó para que Charles entendiera sus razones. Para Erik aquello se había vuelto algo importante, algo único que solo les concernía a ellos dos.

-No. Lo siento pero… apoyo a Erik.-Fue su final resolución, para sorpresa del agente. Charles volvió su vista a Erik, acentuando sus palabras. Quién diría que sería el inicio de ese camino que haría tan difícil su vida futura, pero que también, le daría los mejores días de la misma.- Los buscaremos solos.

-¿Y si me rehúso qué? –Atajó de nuevo aquel hombre, al parecer molesto e incomodo por la sorpresiva complicidad de aquel par de mutantes. Y Charles lo observó, para poder atacar de la manera amable y lógica en que ganaba sus charlas, simplemente una parte de su encanto. A Erik aquella actitud repentinamente rebelde en el joven mutante se le antojó divertida, casi sorprendente. Estaba descubriendo nuevas facetas de Charles, donde podía decir que una le gustaba más que la anterior.

-Entonces use sus instalaciones sin mi.- Bendito comentario, amable sin duda, pero atajante de todo tipo de reclamo. Y justo cuando ambos abandonaron aquella oficina del agente para ir a buscar a Raven y a Hank en el taller del joven genio, ambos tomaron la marcha a la par por el pasillo en un silencio que solo fue roto por el mismo Charles, que no cabía en si de su alegría de tener a Erik entre ellos. Y se lo hacía ver con aquella sonrisa carismática que dedicaba a quienes más le agradaban.- No pensé que me considerarías en tus planes, Erik. Debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendido.

-Entonces no lo sabes todo de mí, Charles.-La respuesta dejó al profesor un momento callado, recibiendo el contra ataque de forma tan simple que le pareció una broma. Y lo era, la mirada que le dedicaba Erik cuando tomó la ventaja se lo hizo saber, con un extraño brillo que denotaba la emoción de su victoria, la de ambos, sobre las decisiones de la CIA.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Hank en el taller, solo estaba Raven matando el tiempo y esperándolos ansiosa por una noticia de su nuevo proceder. Ella misma les avisó de la ubicación de Hank, justo dentro de la estación donde preparaba la máquina para una prueba, la primera que haría en su tiempo. El genio mutante había estado tan emocionado con la noticia de echar a andar su máquina que se había despertado antes que cualquiera y había trabajado la mañana entera en prepararla, y a la llegada de los tres nuevos mutantes el joven genio ya tenía encendidas las computadoras y en la capsula se sentía el calor que éstas irradiaban a su alrededor. Fue entonces que Hank presentó su máquina, ansioso, tan pronto Charles puso un pie fuera de la escalera y avanzó por el lugar hacia aquella plataforma que contenía un casco brillante y conectado a un gran número de tubos que iban a dar hacia la computadora. Lo habían llamado Cerebro, y el nombre parecía cómico para el propio Charles. El joven explicó brevemente su funcionamiento, mientras sus tres únicos escuchas admiraban el trabajo, Raven sobretodo, quien parecía especialmente encantada con todo lo que Hank había logrado hacer por sí mismo. Charles examinaba el casco, parándose sobre la plataforma, preguntándose si en la posibilidad de un corto circuito, terminaría con el cabello chamuscado. Pero ese temor no lo detuvo, no tenía por qué. Comenzaba a generarse una confianza ciega en su compañero Hank, y sin pensárselo dos veces se acomodó en la plataforma y se colocó el casco, erguido de orgullo ante su propio valor, con los brazos tras la espalda como un verdadero personaje. Solo hasta que Erik decidió que la imagen era un tanto hilarante, sobre actuada y perfecta para un nuevo comentario.

-Que adorable rata de laboratorio eres, Charles.-Comentó mientras rodeaba la plataforma, divertido con aquella contemplación. Pero Charles no se inmutó.

-No me lo eches a perder, Erik.-Respondió el otro, conservando su aparente calma.

-He sido rata de laboratorio también. Las reconozco cuando las veo.-Insistió, parándose frente a él y declarando aquello con una sonrisa que disfrutaba de la ironía. Algo de cierto tenían sus palabras, todas. Porque Erik si había sido objeto de experimentos y porque Charles, bueno, era un sujeto carismático y entretenido,dentro de aquellos momentos en que Erik podía hacerle bajar de su nube de orgullo. Charles le miró un segundo, y supo que Erik estaba divirtiéndose con fastidiarle sus momentos. Entonces Hank intervino, para alivio de Charles, asegurando que el casco funcionara bien y estuviera en su lugar. Su pregunta al final terminó por ser otra aguja en la paciencia del profesor.

-¿No te puedo afeitar la cabeza?

-No toques mi cabello.-Respondió Charles, serio, aniquilando las esperanzas de Hank para que se fuera a revisar y echar a andar la maquina. Aparentemente el comentario fue mas divertido para Raven que conocía mejor la importancia del cabello para su querido hermano Charles, era parte de su encanto al fin y al cabo.

Mientras Hank ponía a andar la marcha, el sonido de los circuitos trabajando logró captar la atención de Erik, que entonces se acercó un poco más, curioseando el funcionamiento de la maquina y observando detalladamente cómo ésta trabajaba sobre Charles, mientras éste ultimo cerraba los ojos y trataba de relajarse, poner su mente en un modo apto, tranquilo pero alerta, listo para experimentar lo que fuera que pasara en el momento siguiente. La entrada a la estación se cerró lentamente, las luces se volvieron un poco más tenues. Pero un resplandor tenue surgió del casco y entonces Charles pudo sentirlo, una descarga que activo todo su cuerpo en respuesta a la estimulación de su cerebro, sintiendo de pronto como cada neurona de su mente trabajaba enfocada simplemente en la expansión de sus ondas a través de cientos de personas en el área. Sus reacciones seguramente habían alarmado a Erik y Raven, incluso a Hank aunque éste tuviera la certeza de la seguridad en su máquina. Pero el trabajo era agotador, todo su cerebro trabajando en conjunto, un calor en el cráneo que respondía al estimulo constante y la percepción casi visual de cada persona mientras encontraba solo a aquellas que realmente necesitaban. Podía verlos con claridad, si se enfocaba en buscar una sola cosa: Mutantes. Los veía, estaba seguro de ello, tocaba sus mentes y los reconocía por fragmentos inmediatos de sus vidas y sensaciones diversas, podía ver a través de ellos, sentir a través de ellos, y tan pronto lograba llegar a uno, a su mente llegaba otra señal, y otra, y muchas más que estaban ahí, aguardando por ser identificadas en su mente y Charles se sentía abrumado. Tantos rostros y vidas distintas que simplemente se llenaba la cabeza de ellas mientras Hank avisaba victorioso del éxito de la maquina. Charles debía concentrarse en ordenarlos a todos y cada uno como recuerdos en su mente, porque tal y como los había contactado con Cerebro, debían aparecer sus coordenadas en aquella lista y era así como podría definirse a quienes podían reclutar para el trabajo y a quienes definitivamente estaban fuera de discusión. Porque en el mundo no solo había mutantes adultos como ellos, había jóvenes y niños, hombres y mujeres como ellos, pero todos ocultos.

Una vez que la maquina se apagó, Charles estaba agotado. Apenas pudo quitarse el casco de la cabeza con ayuda de Hank, y había tenido que recargarse en Erik y Raven hasta encontrar como sentarse en las escaleras. Para Erik había sido interesante observar al altivo profesor Charles Xavier sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, masajeándose el cráneo para relajarse mientras Hank revisaba las coordenadas que había conseguido. Raven estaba al lado de su hermano, acariciando su nuca y su cabello, claramente preocupada por él.

-Necesitaremos identificar a quien pertenece cada coordenada.-Informó el joven genio, acercándose a Charle y agachándose a su nivel, para entregarle la hoja y una pluma. Charles se esforzó por tomar ambos y hacer la tarea lo más rápido que podía, porque estaba demasiado cansado y temía olvidar todo lo que recientemente había vivido. Tachó algunas líneas de la lista, aquellas que relacionaba con los niños que había visto, y subrayó además aquellos que decididamente había encontrado como los más prometedores, teniendo finalmente la reducción a cerca de 15 candidatos potenciales y solo 11 que se considerarían en caso de que los esfuerzos no llenaran el número previsto.

-¿Cuántos mutantes crees que podamos convencer? -Ésta vez fue Erik quien le cuestionó. Sabía que encontrarlos podía ser sencillo, el problema actual era simple ¿Quién aceptaría un trabajo en el que había un riesgo considerable de morir combatiendo a un lunático que deseaba iniciar la tercera guerra mundial? Ese era el detalle. Charles debió entenderlo, porque sus ojos se enfocaron en los pálidos de Erik sin siquiera preguntarle a que se refería, para poder responderle.

-Prefiero ser realista y decir que un equipo de cinco nuevos prospectos sería lo mejor para nosotros.

-Y ya tenemos cuatro que son extraordinarios.- Añadió Erik, para sorpresa de cada uno de los presentes, aunque el efecto fue mayor para Hank y Raven, quienes se atrevieron a sonreír ligeramente. El gesto sin duda se llevó la atención de Charles en ese hombre. Quizás si había mentido, quizás tenía mucho que descubrir de Erik en los días siguientes. Y con el permiso de la agencia y los gastos pagados, Erik y Charles emprendieron la búsqueda de sus nuevos reclutas con el tiempo contado, sin saber que el tiempo solo podía hacerlos aun más cercanos.

Día de escuela. Al menos, eso era lo que debería haber sido para todos los que estaban ahí presentes. Hank y Charles eran de momento los únicos capacitados para impartir una materia en forma, aunque Alex estaba capacitado para organizar las sesiones de entrenamiento y Sean, a pesar de ser un poco descuidado y relajado, se había ganado con los años el puesto de prefecto. Podía mantener el orden entre los escasos alumnos que habían llegado a la escuela hasta entonces, y eran así de escasos a razón de la falta de autorización para fundar la escuela bajo la norma correspondiente. Los chicos que ahora vivían en la mansión eran jovencitos que podían estudiar el nivel de preparatoria y finalmente presentar un examen que avalara sus estudios hasta el grado correspondiente. La mansión Xavier se había convertido en un hogar temporal para algunos chicos, por los años que les llevara aprender a controlar sus poderes y entonces enfrentar al mundo bajo una seguridad mucho mayor. Era el plan hasta el momento, mientras la certificación dependiera de la aprobación de las cabezas más altas del sistema educativo. Era un trámite que debía hacerse con mucho cuidado. Si se hablaba del Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados, tal vez le hacía falta demostrar que realmente tenía algún pequeño genio en crianza bajo el modelo de la escuela y que éste aprobara en un programa establecido de aprendizaje. Charles seguía preguntándose donde podía conseguir semejante demostración sin poner en riesgo a sus muchachos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Sean y otros dos chicos eran los únicos que se encontraban allí, mirando en la televisión una película de moda, mientras hablaban de lo que de hecho estaban mirando. No había mucho que ver en aquella pantalla pero era común encontrarlos a alguna hora aburrida del día, sentados en los sillones con la esperanza de ver algo nuevo. A la llegada del profesor, éste les saludó a cada uno de buen humor.

-Sean ¿No deberías estar adelantando la comida?.-Cuestionó Hank mientras acomodaba la silla del profesor en donde debiera existir otro sillón. No estaba porque el profesor revisaba con regularidad las noticias y tenerlo en el estudio solo hacia mas difícil al hombre tomar un buen lugar desde el cual observar la pantalla.

-Solo tengo que freír la carne y hacer una ensalada. No me tardaré nada y serviré a tiempo. -Reafirmó el joven elevando los brazos en posición de breve triunfo, bajándolos después con desgano.- Ellos van a ayudarme en la cocina hoy.-Comentó señalando a los chicos. Estaban con Sean porque eran nuevos, acababan de llegar a la mansión días atrás y aun no tenían la confianza de actuar por sí mismos y guiarse con libertad por las áreas permitidas de ese gran lugar. Uno tenía una mutación que le permitía alterar los flujos de electricidad, mientras que el otro podía tomar la forma de un líquido y escurrirse a voluntad por pequeños agujeros. Ambos estaban allí porque sus padres estaban preocupados del escaso control que tenían sobre ellos una vez que sus poderes se manifestaron.

-Sean, Arthur, Nicolas, lamento interrumpirlos pero tengo que revisar las noticias de hoy.- Comentó el profesor mientras Hank se acercaba a la televisión y cambiaba de canal con el botón del aparato. Arthur se encogió de hombros y Nicolas simplemente suspiró, enderezándose, como si hubiera recién despertado de su aburrimiento viendo TV.

-Con su permiso, iré afuera.-Informó el joven y pronto Nicolas le imitó, poniéndose de pie casi al mismo tiempo. Siendo los nuevos, generalmente estaban juntos donde quiera que fueran, hasta hacerse parte del grupo.

-Perfecto, tal vez puedan echarle una mano a Alex con el jardín. Se los agradecería mucho.-Respondió a los dos jóvenes, mirándolos con atención cuando éstos giraron hacia él y atendieron a su petición. No se vieron muy convencidos, pero asintieron y salieron del estudio. Todos en casa eventualmente hacían lo que Charles les pedía por dos buenas razones: negarse a alguien que ofrece refugio, educación y apoyo era difícil, y todos sabían que Charles podía enterarse de todo lo que hacían o no hacían porque podía leer sus mentes. El profesor realmente no indagaba tanto en sus vidas pero era gracioso creer que los demás chicos en la mansión le tenían esa mínima precaución. Charles solo los estudiaba cuando sospechaba que había un asunto más serio que debiera tratarse.- ¿Cómo van los nuevos chicos?

-Están como todos la primera vez que vienen aquí. Les parece irreal. Todavía se sienten raros.-Respondió Sean encogiéndose de hombros, enderezándose una vez que Hank regresó a sentarse con él y observar las noticias.- También te tienen algo de miedo por eso de, ya sabes.-E hizo ademanes extraños sobre su propia cabeza, en una comica imitación del poder del propio Charles. Éste solo se rió.

-No sé que les habrán dicho ustedes. Yo nunca invado la cabeza de nadie… No sin permiso y una buena razón.-Aclaró señalando a Sean, como un padre que aclara un punto importante, aunque era claro que lo decía de broma. Hank sonrió para si y negó con la cabeza, mientras Sean seguía el juego y levantaba las manos como quien sufre un asalto.

-¿Qué es lo que va a buscar en las noticias, profesor? – Cuestionó Hank esta vez fijándose en el noticiero, una repetición de medio día de las noticias de aquella mañana.

-Estamos buscando un niño desaparecido recientemente o algún incidente inexplicable.

-¿Sigue preocupado por esas coordenadas?

-¿Qué coordenadas?-Cuestionó Sean interesado. En siete años había perdido un poco la inmadurez propia de la adolescencia y comenzaba a preocuparse auténticamente por los asuntos que le concernían como uno de los primeros hombres X del instituto. No veía su tiempo de partir lejos de la mansión, aun cuando ya tenía la edad para hacerlo en algún momento, si se lo proponía. Tampoco deseaba dejar solo al profesor con tan tremenda tarea en sus hombros.

-Las coordenadas de un mutante que he seguido desde hace un tiempo. Es muy joven, de preescolar quizás, pero justo hoy cambió sus coordenadas en un lapso de tiempo muy corto. Ayer estaba en Nueva Jersey y hoy ésta muy cerca de Nueva York. Con las horas de viaje es posible que haya comenzado a moverse desde la mañana o desde la madrugada.-La respuesta del profesor fue casi un recuento para él mismo, mientras pensaba en ciertas posibilidades.

-Puede estar viajando con su familia.-Comentó Sean, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso dije yo.-Afirmó Hank, respaldando su punto.

-Pero algo… algo no anda bien con ello. Es una corazonada.-Explicó finalmente, mirando a sus colegas de nueva cuenta.- Tengo la sensación de que no es algo tan natural. De que hay algo mas…-Fijó su mirada en la televisión, justo cuando pasaban un anuncio curioso sobre la reciente desaparición de un niño en la ciudad de Nueva Jersey. La aparente madre del menor había contactado a la policía, y después de una mañana de búsqueda nadie había logrado reportar a ningún niño con aquellas características. La foto del niño fue mostrada en pantalla, bajo el nombre de Evan Wells, quien había desparecido en algún momento de la noche según la información de la madre del menor y que se había llevado incluso sus cambios de ropa y artículos personales. Se presumía que el menor había escapado de casa, y se hacía un atento llamado de parte de las autoridades a entregar al niño o notificar su paradero tan pronto lo encontraran.

-Creí que solo hacían esos anuncios cuando se perdían los hijos de gente importante o algo así- Alegó Sean ante la noticia, hasta que de pronto se iluminó y abrió mucho los ojos, señalando la televisión y mirando a Charles como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento importante.- ¿No será ese el que usted busca profesor?.- Hank solo negó con la cabeza. La asociación había sido demasiado obvia para el genio mutante.

-Creo que es precisamente el mutante que estamos buscando.-Respondió Charles, procesando la posibilidad de que el niño ya fuese identificado como un mutante y no estuvieran diciéndolo en televisión. ¿Por qué otro motivo se tomarían tantas molestias de buscar a un niño perdido?- Esto es muy serio. Si lo encuentran, no sabemos a qué clase de vida lo expongan.

-¿Tenemos que salir abuscarlo entonces?- Cuestionó Hank, ya que era la única solución viable pero arriesgada que se le ocurría. Charles se quedó un momento en silencio, evaluando otra posibilidad.

-Sería lo mejor.

No era el único con un mal presentimiento. No tan lejos de aquella mansión, en una de las calles de una zona comercial en Nueva York, James se encontraba ante un escaparate de artículos domésticos. Estaban en el centro, y Evan seguía durmiendo en el auto mientras el adulto se había detenido y aparcado en la calle para comprar una caja nueva de cigarrillos en la tienda contigua. Por supuesto, estaba fumando cerca de su auto cuando pasó frente al escaparate, y observó el noticiero. La noticia se había repetido al menos cuatro veces en lo que iba del día, pero ese era un dato desconocido para el mutante. Probablemente nadie que hubiera nacido con el gen X en su ADN se tomaba tan a la ligera esas noticias, porque no tenía sentido tanto alboroto por un solo niño. El niño que precisamente él estaba llevando a un lugar que francamente todavía desconocía. Eso no se veía nada bien.

Cuando subió al auto y cerró la puerta, Evan sufrió su pequeño sobresalto, elevó la cabeza un poco de la chaqueta que le servía de almohada, con los ojitos entrecerrados y el cuerpo dormido. Se tallaba los ojos cuando el motor del camper fue encendido, y justo salían del lugar de aparcamiento cuando pudo finalmente sentarse, parpadeando perezosamente y mirando a su alrededor. James le miró de soslayo un par de veces, antes de indicarle.

-Agachate, te van a ver.

-¿Ah?

-Te verán los policías y vas a regresar a tu casa, agáchate, con un demonio.-Atajó el mayor antes de echarle la chamarra encima y presionar su cabecita hacia abajo, algo que seguramente no le hizo gracia al menor. Sin embargo, obedeció, mas por evitar que la mano de James siguiera sobre su cabeza. Se deslizó hacia el suelo del auto y se quitó la chamarra de encima, tallándose el abundante cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado que siempre lucía desaliñado.

-¿Por qué los policías, que pasó? -cuestionó, aun medio dormido y con el ceño fruncido por el modo en que estaba siendo tratado.

-Estas en la televisión. Están buscándote.-James tomó otra bocanada del cigarrillo, una larga y profunda bocanada que mantuvo por unos segundos. Estaba poniéndose nervioso.- Podría verte cualquiera ahora y van a reportarte con la policía. Iré a la cárcel por tu culpa.

-Entonces…-se talló la cara molesto, recargándose en el asiento y después masajeandose las sienes, como si fuese un adulto muy estresado.- Necesitamos un plan.

-Obviamente necesitamos un plan, enano. Apenas muestres tu cara en la calle los dos estamos perdidos. Y no sabemos quién demonios es Xavier.-Recalcó James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y él mismo sufriera del estrés de tener que buscar la mejor solución.- No podemos ir por ahí a preguntar porque van a verte. Tendré que ir solo.

-No puedes ir solo.- Alegó de vuelta, poniendo las manitas ante él, estableciendo un hecho.- No puedes dejarme solo ¿Qué tal si vienen por mi?

-Tardarán más en encontrarte si te escondes. Buscaremos un lugar donde puedas quedarte unas horas y yo iré a investigar. Un directorio telefónico deberá ser de ayuda. – Vio al niño negar con la cabeza.- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes un mejor plan? – Cuestionó incrédulo de la desaprobación, aunque no tuvo respuesta. Evan tomó su mochila y la abrió rápidamente, sacando el termo de agua. Después abrió su saco de ropa y sacó de él otra camisa y un suéter. Se quitó la chamarra con rapidez y la metió al saco, se quitó la camisa y repitió la acción. Solo tuvo que ponerse la nueva camisa blanca y el suéter azul, antes de mojarse la cabeza con un poco de agua del termo y repeinarse completamente, dividiendo su cabellito y peinándose con los dedos hacia un lado, como su cuidadora siempre había querido que se peinara. Había cambiado de ser un enano aventurero común y corriente a ser uno completamente educado y bien portado, en apariencia al menos. Se sentó entonces en el asiento y miró a James. Éste tuvo que mirarlo un par de veces mientras conducía para corroborar que tenía al mismo crio de hace unos minutos.- ¿Tu no reconoces el "no", verdad?.- El niño simplemente negó, haciendo que James tuviera que sonreírse y volver la vista al camino.- Desgraciado e insistente. Seguramente lo sacaste de tus padres.

-Se que usted me tolera porque soy pequeño.-Acusó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con nueva desaprobación. James se rió de él, solo para sí.

-Es posible. Pero a tus padres, seguramente los habría echado a volar.-Alegó James sin reprimirse, algo que sorprendió al niño sin duda. James era la primera persona que conocía que actuaba de esa manera que todos consideraban grosera, funestamente honesta y desagradable. Pero para Evan parecía fascinante la soltura con que James se dejaba actuar, como un patán y una especie de héroe a la vez.

-¿Y si hubieran llegado a usted por ayuda? -Cuestionó después, sinceramente curioso. James se rió con burla, recordando una situación similar a la descrita por el niño.

-Les hubiera dicho…

"Vayanse a joder"

En algún punto de la mente de Charles, recordaba esa frase como una de las mas descorteces pero divertidas de toda aquella semana. Descortés sin duda porque el sujeto carecía de gracia para hablar como las personas civilizadas. Divertida, porque su mente la había tomado como algo hilarante después de los pensamientos que había tenido los últimos días respecto a su compañero, Erik. No podía evitar preguntarse si estaba perdiendo el juicio mientras viajaban a distintos lugares, buscando a los nuevos miembros de su selecto grupo de personas evolucionadas. Se preguntaba también, si todo había comenzado desde el momento en que se conocieron y por eso había sido tan fácil ceder en los momentos siguientes.

El primer día de viaje había sido especialmente incomodo, viéndose por primera vez los dos solos en la necesidad de tratarse directamente, sin que nadie estuviera mediando de ningún modo la conversación. Era difícil siendo que Charles estaba muy ocupado repasando los datos de búsqueda y haciendo planes de ruta, mientras Erik callaba en todo momento, sumergido en pensamientos que ni el mismo Charles sabía, pero imaginaba. Reconocía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Erik en esperar a enfrentar a Shaw, pero sabía que el viaje no era del todo desagradable para él. Presentía que estaba más bien emocionado, servido a la expectación. Justo en eso pensaba mientras ambos ocupaban un lugar en el avión prestado de la agencia, rumbo a su primer gran destino. Charles había estado leyendo uno de sus libros académicos mientras Erik, sentado a su lado, releía viejas notas en su libreta de bolsillo. Fue entonces que Charles cerró su libro, suspiró mirando por la ventana del avión y después fijó su vista en Erik, buscando su rostro. No pudo evitar notar lo pálidos que eran sus ojos, y la idea de usar su línea estrella de conquista cruzó su mente como una mala broma.

-¿Estas emocionado, Erik? –Fue simple su pregunta, pero se acompañaba de interés. Erik le miró de pronto y cerró su libreta, alzando una ceja suspicaz.

-¿Y tú lo estás?

-Es algo que no me molestaría en ocultar.-Comentó negando de forma simpática.- Me parece fascinante la clase de personas que estamos por conocer. Saber cómo han podido mantenerse todo este tiempo…

-¿Ocultos?- Interrumpió. Ese era un tema preligroso que Charles se esforzó en evitar para un primer acercamiento. Guardó silencio unos segundos, le sonrió y respondió tan amable como siempre.

-Ocultos, si. Pero avanzando. La mayoría de ellos tendrían que haber aprendido a controlar su poder para llevar una vida normal. Los vi como personas perfectamente adecuadas a sus vidas.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuese la mejor opción. Lucir como los demás, para no ser tratados como monstruos. O, ratas de laboratorio.-Y al decir esto, Erik se recargó un poco más en su asiento, dedicando a Charles una sugerente mirada que le hizo entender inmediatamente la asociación. Charles se rió poco y bajó la cabeza, rindiéndose un momento ante aquel debate inicial.

-No podías dejarlo pasar ¿Verdad?- La respuesta a eso tomó su tiempo, como cada vez que Erik se dignaba a hablar.

-No podría dejar que alguien tan listo se engañe.-Erik ladeó un momento su cabeza, solo un poco, y se enderezó después para proseguir.- ¿Por qué todos te llaman "Profesor"?- La pregunta puso a Charles en guardia, aunque ciertamente le pareció divertida. Se recargó él mismo hacia su propio lado, para tener una distancia decente de Erik.

-Por que recientemente he podido obtener mi Doctorado en genética, y puedo ejercer como profesor prácticamente donde yo quiera.-Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuese gran cosa. Erik alzó las cejas aparentemente sorprendido del hecho, pero luego le miró con cierto escepticismo.

-¿Y porque trabajar para la CIA cuando puede lucirse en un salón con más de 60 alumnos, "profesor"?- En su tono era evidente que se burlaba de ello. El intento despertó la mente del joven profesor. Erik se había prometido secretamente, para si mismo, atacar esa nube de orgullo sobre la que flotaba Xavier todo el tiempo.

-Para conquistar a la chica de la CIA, hacerme héroe y salvar a los mutantes en peligro de muerte, aparentemente.

Un breve silencio se impuso entre los dos, mientras se mantenían la mirada fija uno en el otro, ojos pálidos contra la mirada azul, el genio mutante contra el más voluntarioso en aquellos segundos en que se decidía quien de los dos ganaba sus pequeñas contiendas y forcejeos por el poder o el control. O ambos. Pero un leve cambio en las facciones de Erik dieron un giro completo a la situación, porque sus labios firmes y severos se torcieron en una leve sonrisa de lado al tiempo que respondía.

-Espero que no te desilusiones demasiado cuando yo consiga todo eso antes que tú.

-Te llevo la justa ventaja, amigo mío, yo ya salvé a un mutante de la muerte.-Recordó con mayor confianza Charles, logrando que Erik abandonara su posición y negara un par de veces con la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo contarte dentro de mis hazañas?

-Eventualmente será tu única hazaña en este viaje… En el que por cierto, estás dentro gracias a mí.-Fue su turno de recordar los meritos, logrando que Charles finalmente cediera un poco a la risa y ésta se contagiara de algún modo a Erik, que parecía luchar para que semejantes gestos en su rostro no fueran tan visibles. El hielo se había roto, y ambos habían perdido en mantener sus defensas en alto respecto al otro. Se sentían como dos muchachos fanfarroneando con lo que podían hacer y cómo podían prever el hundimiento del otro.

-No negaré esa verdad. Estaba en mis planes desde el inicio hacer de éste viaje lo menos turbulento posible.-Admitió después el joven profesor, volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento como si estuviese por retomar su lectura y dar por terminada su pequeña disputa amistosa sobre quien tenía los honores. Erik hizo lo mismo, parando de sonreír y retomando su puesto en el asiento, aunque ya no miraba su libreta de notas. Miraba al lado opuesto de Charles, perdido en la contemplación del techo del avión sin fijarse en nada particularmente interesante. Ni siquiera puso atención en los movimientos de su compañero cuando éste se paró para sacar algo de su maleta en el compartimiento sobre sus cabezas. Trató de ignorarlo, pero Charles resultaba un poco ruidoso. Su molestia desapareció cuando el hombre le mostró la mitad de un tablero cuadriculado que él conocía bastante bien. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirarle con las cejas alzadas, ligeramente sorprendido, cuando Charles preguntó.- ¿Sabes jugar ajedrez, Erik?


	4. Heterosis

Nota: Me siento tremendamente culpable de lo largo que quedó éste capitulo. Creo que voy a tener que redimirme haciendo que los siguientes sean un poco mas cortos (digamos, menos de 6000 palabras -_-) y llenos de Charles y Erik. Cuando comencé el capitulo describiendo las aventuras de James y Evan, tenía como 5000 palabras a lo mucho, y dije: "ok, es hora de un momento de la pareja estelar". Y boom... mas de 13,000. Lo siento mucho, de verdad 9_9

De modo que a éste punto no se si voy bien, o me paso escribiendo. Ayudaria mucho que dieran opiniones, estoy totalmente abierto a quejas y sugerencias. Amo escribir y a menudo (muy muy a menudo) se me pasa la mano. Y creanme que lo ultimo que quiero es cansarlos. También les prometo mucha tensión sexual en el futuro, y no se como se vea que me anime a poner el primer "porn" de Erik y Charles. No se, realmente no se 9_9 por eso, de manera muy atenta y sin fastidiarlos mas con eso, pido unos segunditos para un pequeño review que podría aclarar mi cabeza llena de... cosas :)

"Heterosis"

Charles era conocido como sabiondo insufrible. Incluso Raven podía decir que la falta de amigos de Charles se debía a esa necesidad del mutante de demostrar que siempre estaba en lo correcto, que era tan sustancialmente inteligente que las personas no se sentían cómodas con él cuando éste comenzaba a desplegar conocimiento avocado a la vida diaria, aconsejándoles como si fuera un psicólogo de renombre. Le había tomado su tiempo al profesor perfeccionar la manera de hablar, en incontables ensayos con Raven donde ésta le corregía cada vez que se estaba pasando de arrogante o de aburrido, y fue una cualidad que el hombre aprendió rápido para desenvolverse, tratar con las personas, ligar. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y era incorregible, porque Charles siempre ansiaba a alguien que pudiera compartir la pasión por el conocimiento que guardaba en su cabeza castaña. Necesitaba compartir esa pasión en algo, con alguien. Y era por eso que, aun cuando se había ganado mejores relaciones en el ambiente escolar y profesional, agradándole a todo el mundo, finalmente el hombre terminaba siendo solitario. Después de todo, las mutaciones también llegaban a limitar las opciones de amistad de cualquier mutante, y Charles debía conformarse con generar la sensación familiar que lo caracterizaba y que lograba que todos a su alrededor sonrieran complacidos: Charles, la excelente compañía, terminaba al final del día en su estudio, leyendo.

Solo.

No fue la excepción a la regla cuando estaban hospedados en el hotel en una habitacion doble. Sus asperezas y reservas con Erik habían pasado a un plano del pasado y podía decirse que todo iba a mejor. Pero ambos estaban aun demasiado centrados en su propio mundo e intereses, y el grado de relación no bastaba para evitar que Erik desistiera de sus caminatas en solitario para recorrer los alrededores del hotel, ni detenían a Charles de leer un capitulo nuevo de su libro favorito. Aunque la intención estaba allí, flotando en el aire, desde que Erik se detuvo unos segundos a arreglarse la chaqueta antes de salir de la habitación y cuando Charles esperó unos segundos después de que su compañero se marchó, esperando quizás, que volviera.

La sensación de expectación estaba hartando al joven profesor. No era solo el hecho de esperar que de Erik emergiera algún gesto que exigiera la mutua compañía, sino la sensación de necesitarla. Se había dado ilusiones con tan solo un par de partidas de ajedrez en el avión, pensando que posiblemente eso bastaba para lograr que Erik decidiera dar un poco más de su parte. Pero Erik no era ningún niño pequeño al que había que seguirle el juego para lograr que se abriera a otra persona, era un hombre adulto al que la vida le había enseñado a resistir el crudo invierno de la desolación y a cerrar su alma a cualquier persona. Porque para Erik, a diferencia de Charles, las personas eran obstáculos y nada más que eso, hasta su objetivo único y despreciable, que era Shaw. No, Charles tenía que cambiar de técnica para poder llegar a él, para que le permitiera ayudarlo, y jugar al hombre orgulloso no le ayudaba nada. Servía para Erik que no tenía otras opciones, no las conocía. Pero Charles estaba armado con el extenso conocimiento de la mente humana, y las opciones para él se mostraban diversas, aventuradas e ingeniosas. Intentar algunas de ellas en Erik sonaba como un buen proyecto para entretenerse los próximos días.

Sin embargo, había un detalle que seguía molestándolo más que cualquier otro, y lo tuvo de frente una hora más tarde, cuando les llegó el momento de acudir a su horario programado para salir a buscar a su primer mutante. Charles se había adelantado para tomar el baño y cambiarse de ropa a un conjunto más apropiado para la noche, esmerado en visualizarse tan encantador como si saliera a buscar una cita prometedora. Se arreglando la camisa bajo el pantalon frente al espejo cuando Erik llegó al fin, saludándolo con un leve "hey" antes de adelantarse hacia su propia cama para quitarse la ropa y meterse a la ducha. Charles no pudo evitarlo, fue un reflejo de la impresión, pero estaba seguro de que se había quedado mirando en el espejo el reflejo de Erik mientras éste se desvestía a toda prisa, sabiéndose atrasado. Y eso, era lo que al profesor le molestaba más. Porque Charles no podía evitar fijarse cada vez en uno u otro detalle que le agradaba en la imagen ante sus ojos azules, perdiendo la cuenta de cada uno de ellos. En su mente de sabiondo insufrible no había limites para fijarse en los atributos del cuerpo humano, existieran tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Charles no tenía problema en admitirse así mismo que Erik era el tipo de hombre que en un bar o en un aula de clase habría sido de las mejores y más exquisitas distracciones. Pero solo podía admitirlo así mismo.

Erik desapareció en el cuarto de baño y dejó a Charles con una sonrisa burlona, mirándose al espejo y repitiéndose que él no tenía remedio. Había deseado poder mirar un poco más, seguramente, solo para mantenerse despierto y avivar el humor para la noche en un strip club. Y afortunadamente para la mente anhelante de Charles, Erik no tardó mucho en salir del cuarto de baño y dirigirse a su maleta, sacando ropa interior que había tenido que comprar antes del viaje. Esencialmente, gran parte del equipaje de Erik era ropa nueva. Habían tenido que proveérsela justo después de darse cuenta, él y Raven, de que contaran dos días mirando a Lehnsherr con el mismo cuello de tortuga. Había sido Moira quien había acompañado a Erik a comprar sus conjuntos nuevos la tarde antes del viaje, para asegurar que solo era ropa lo que compraba con el dinero facilitado por la CIA y también para llevarlo allá donde podía conseguirse lo esencial, de buena calidad y a un precio decente. El olor a ropa nueva escapaba de la maleta de Erik cada vez que éste la abría. A Charles le gustaba ese aroma, pero era un gusto que había desarrollado tan solo desde su adolescencia o principios de la edad adulta, cuando él y Raven habían descubierto cierto placer a la hora de irse de compras y buscar algo que realzara su encanto natural. Fue peor para él cuando, una vez vestido su compañero, se paró a su lado delante del espejo con la ropa limpia, el aroma a suave del jabón en su piel y la frescura total de su nueva imagen.

-Eres vanidoso, Charles. –Comentó Erik a su lado, mientras él se acomodaba el cabello rápidamente y se peinaba con un poco de cera para el cabello en sus manos.- Llevas desde que entre al baño mirándote al espejo.

-Es difícil hacer que mi cabello quede bien.-Se excusó el joven profesor, encubriendo el hecho de que la mitad de ese tiempo había estado mirándole en el reflejo.

-No mentías con lo del cabello. Realmente te importa mucho.-Comentó Erik, mirando entre incrédulo y suspicaz, no creyéndose que alguien realmente pueda tardar tanto en arreglarse.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Solo, te peinas hacia un lado.-Imitó el gesto de Erik, mirándole a través del espejo y el rubio detuvo un momento sus movimientos. Luego extendió un poco los brazos, como si se presentara así mismo "perfecto" una vez que estuvo listo.- Lo ves, solo tienes que hacer eso y ya estás bien.-Puntualizó el telepata una vez más, señalando el reflejo.

-Ya estás bien Charles, déjalo pasar.-Comentó en respuesta el otro, tomando su saco de la silla cercana para ponérselo y arreglarse bien las mangas y el cuello de la prenda.

-Espera, espera, Erik. Voltea hacia acá.-Intervino el profesor, haciéndole una seña para que se girara hacia él. Erik obedeció, pero más para encararlo y mostrarse con una expresión que parecía retar a Charles a decirle que andaba mal con él. No recibió respuesta más que de las manos del joven castaño sobre el cuello de su camisa, acomodando mejor el dobles de la misma bajo el saco y después pasando sus dedos alrededor del dobles de la prenda superior hacia el frente, jalándola un poco. Sacudió la tela un par de veces, y miró a Erik con una sonrisa triunfal antes de darle un golpecito leve con el dorso de la mano en el pecho.- Ahora si, estás perfecto. Vamos amigo, se nos hace tarde.

Erik se quedó quieto un momento, extrañado de lo que acababa de pasar, pasándose las manos por las mangas de su saco mientras Charles tomaba el propio de su cama y se lo ponía, con aquella elegancia y respeto por la ropa como si ésta fuese la responsable de hacerle verse tan bien. Un divertido pensamiento cruzó la mente de Erik mientras Charles lo apuraba para salir cuanto antes, y él lo seguía de cerca hacia el pasillo del hotel. Pensó que Charles era demasiado vanidoso, efectivamente, pero que el alcance de ello lo obligaba a llevar sus manías hasta las personas que lo rodeaban. Pero, dado que nunca lo había visto hacer algo semejante en las oficinas de la CIA, pensó en algo mucho más divertido para él, más egocéntrico y arriesgado. Que Charles solo había querido encontrar un pretexto para tocarlo.

La primera en la lista había sido una dama joven de nombre Angel salvadore. "Dama" era la forma tan graciosa que a Charles se le escapaba cuando se refería a ella cerca de Erik. Apenas habían bajado del taxi para quedar ante el club, una oleada de emoción inundó el cuerpo del profesor, mientras a Erik lo llenaba la mera expectación. Entraron por la puerta con total seguridad, Charles primero y Erik siguiéndole, atento a lo que el joven castaño buscaba con los ojos muy atentos, llevando sus ojos azules a cada rincón del establecimiento y paseándose por cada una de aquellas figuras esbeltas y provocativas danzando a un nivel superior al de sus inquietos espectadores, como ninfas en un bosque prohibido y pecaminoso. Charles tocó el brazo de Erik para llamar su atención, sus miradas se encontraron, pero Charles la desvió después hacia su objetivo en el fondo de la pista y desplazándose entre sus admiradores como una estrella en potencia. Erik entendió el gesto y le acompañó de cerca cuando Charles decidió tomar asiento cerca de la pista. En aquel sitio, el joven profesor lucía para Erik como algo discordante, como si Charles fuese demasiado propio y educado para pertenecer a ese ambiente, con su atuendo formal y su cara ausente de todo tipo de perversa necesidad, sino mas bien serio y expectante, como quien espera a un candidato potencial para una entrevista de trabajo. Era seguro que al menos el castaño no frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares. Erik en cambio, que había debido conseguir información desde los niveles más bajos de la sociedad, se veían frecuentemente citado en todo tipo de bares, clubs e incluso en contados burdeles. No iba a mentir diciendo que nunca pecó de sucumbir a alguna tentación en sus viajes, y seguramente Charles tampoco iba a alegar que como universitario fuese un Santo.

-No perteneces aquí, Charles.-Comentó en un momento, teniendo que acercarse un poco a su compañero para que lo escuchara a pesar de la música. Charles sonrió bajando el rostro, y lo levantó para atenderlo con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu cara de abuelo gruñón.-Charles elevó las cejas, incrédulo.- No luces como si de verdad vinieras a ver mujeres.

-Raven me dice lo mismo.-Admitió en un vago y lánguido tono resignado, añadiendo después.- Entiendo entonces que esto te está gustando.

-Tanto que dejaré de ponerte atención para apreciar el espectáculo.-Confirmó con una sonrisa, alimentándose con gozo de la victoria que Charles le condecía al no decir nada más, fijándose también en que su joven ganadora se acercaba por la pista, mirando directo hacia ellos. Los sujetos a su lado estaban ya entretenidos con otra hermosa muchacha castaña, pero Charles observó desde su sitio que parte del atractivo de Erik tenía que ver con que ella se fijara específicamente en ese punto.

Y por un momento creyó que solo Erik había sido la fuerza necesaria para atraerla hacia ellos, cuando los ojos de la joven se fijaron en él y sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual a medida que bajaba un poco su cuerpo, moviendo las caderas de una manera tan lenta y provocativa que por la mente de ambos pasó que ella debía ser experta en volver locos a los hombres. Charles le sonrió de vuelta con aquella mirada azul tan brillante que era base de sus conquistas, pero Erik tomó la ventaja después. Por supuesto, ofreciendo entre sus dedos un billete lo suficientemente alto para convencerla de que él, era mejor que su amigo. Cuando la joven morena bajó hasta ellos y tomó el billete, Charles quedó ligeramente distraído con el complejo tatuaje que decoraba los hombros, la espalda y los brazos de la joven, dándole un aire bastante más exótico a su cuerpo.

-Con esto podría darte un baile privado, encanto.-Comentó la chica ahora en cuclillas hacia Erik. La respuesta fue tan elocuente que ambos se miraron con notable diversión, sabiendo que habían logrado el objetivo sin esfuerzo.

La aceptación fue inmediata, y puesto que para Charles era la primera vez que acudía a un strip-club, al menos aquella vez no reparó en gastos. Simplemente pagó por la sala privada y por una botella de champaña para disfrutar el momento, servida fría en su recipiente de acero y cómodamente recostados en la cama de cubierta rojo intenso, en la intimidad de aquel espacio, codo a codo con Erik mientras esperaban que Angel terminara de retocarse ligeramente para presentarles un merecido espectáculo. Y como no, sabiendo que ambos hombres bien vestidos francamente eran minas de oro. Podía sacarles bastante dinero si jugaba bien sus cartas, incluso si lograba que alguno de ellos cayera en sus encantos y decidiera pasar gran parte de la noche en su exquisita compañía.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era como si el poderoso magnetismo entre los dos hombres pudiera intensificarse bajo la influencia de la provocativa decoración y estando uno al lado del otro, compartiendo la misma cama y una copa de la deliciosa champaña. Definitivamente, algo en ese lapso de intimo silencio con la música exterior acallada por las ventanas, hacia que Charles sintiera plena ansiedad adolescente, como quien comparte la banca con el chico que más le gusta de la escuela. Erik a su vez, estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño de la comodidad en que le sentaba ese silencio, ese breve momento compartido, sin necesidad de arruinarlo diciendo algun comentario que retara una vez mas la paciencia o el ingenio del profesor. Y se preguntó por un momento si era cosa de la magia de Charles, hacer sentir esa seguridad y comodidad a cualquiera que estuviese tan cerca de él. Pudo pensar en un instante que cualquier cosa podía pasar en ese momento, bajo la luz tenue y el roce de la tela de sus trajes, el murmullo armonioso de los dedos del otro jugando con la copa, y la contemplación de sus labios húmedos saboreando la bebida.

Cuando Angel apareció nuevamente, Charles le dio las buenas noches en un ademan sofisticado, mientras Erik simplemente se reservaba el momento para hablar. Chocaron sus copas en breve celebración de la llegada del "entretenimiento", mas como una broma para ambos cuya risa se guardaban para sí mismos.

-Si saben que cobraré más por los dos ¿verdad?.-Cuestionó la chica, aparentemente incrédula de ver semejante imagen de buenos amigos "pasando el rato". Angel se permitió imaginar que posiblemente el sujeto de ojos azules estaba por casarse, y que él su compañero era su mejor amigo llevándolo a perder la santidad de sus acciones. Charles tuvo que aguantarse la risa mientras bebía su último trago en la copa, sabiendo lo que la joven pensaba, y respondió.

-Oh, no será necesario. Aunque sabemos que será una experiencia mágica…-Pero Erik lo interrumpió después, en tono amable.

-¿Que te parece si te mostramos lo "nuestro", y después tu nos enseñas lo tuyo?- Propuso en tono bastante diplomático, pero falso hasta los huesos. Charles miró a Erik brevemente, pero su curiosidad lo llevó a observar a Angel y esperar su reacción. La sonrisa en su rostro y una ceja alzada le mostraron que ella no estaba para nada convencida, respondiendo.

-Así no funcionan las cosas aquí.

Erik no se inmutó, y Charles tampoco lo hizo. Sin embargo, el recipiente metálico se levantó de su lugar, flotando suavemente sobre el suelo al nivel en donde Erik pudo tomar la botella de champaña y ofrecer un poco más a su compañero Charles (¿More tea, vicar?), antes de volver a ponerla en el lujoso contenedor y regresarlo a su lugar en la mesita. La sonrisa en el rostro de Angel desapareció al observar el suceso. Charles se permitió probar otro sorbo de champaña, dejando su copa sobre su propia mesita antes de llevarse dos dedos a la sien.

-Mi turno.-Aclaró después, fijando sus esfuerzos en la mente de la joven para implantar una imagen, la mas hilarante y vengativa que se le había ocurrido hasta el momento. La risa de Angel emergió sin contenerse, mientras miraba a Erik notablemente divertida, casi sin poder creerse lo que estaba mirando: Erik estaba tal cual, pero su ropa había cambiado sustancialmente. Ahora vestía un escandaloso vestido de lentejuelas azules y brillantes, sugestivas medias que cubrían casi todas sus piernas hasta las zonas innombrables debajo del corto vestido y una peluca pelirroja cubría ahora su cabello claro. El propio Charles sonrió como nadie de solo mantener aquella imagen en su mente, y Erik frunció el seño, mirando alternadamente a Angel y a Charles, sin entender que era tan gracioso. Nada en la habitación había cambiado para él. Pero antes de que él pudiera cuestionar más fervientemente al telepata, Angel habló y se anunció con suma simplicidad.

-Mi turno.-Ella fue, por muchos motivos, mucho más provocativa para demostrar su bello talento, porque no solo había movido su cuerpo de forma sensual mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la espalda, sino que una vez que había desatado el seguro de su adornado sostén, los tatuajes en su piel morena cobraron vida ante sus ojos, desplegándose lentamente hasta que las brillantes alas quedaron completamente visibles, y se agitaron enérgicamente para levantar del suelo el cuerpo estilizado de la joven, como si fuera una pecaminosa hada encantándolos con una breve danza en el aire. Charles y Erik no pudieron evitar mirarse con asombro de aquella notable destreza. Era la primera vez que veían a un mutante que podía volar, y que de paso, debían admitir que era bastante hermosa.

-¿Te gustaría un trabajo donde no tuvieras que quitarte la ropa?- Fue la propuesta "indecorosa" de Charles, una vez que estuvo convencido de que ella sería una ayuda extraordinaria en su misión, y nadie más que ella necesitaba algo mejor que su trabajo actual.

Charles había visto en su mente cuanto había sufrido creyéndose una abominación, pensando que su visible mutación realmente le quitaría todas sus posibilidades. Sentirse una mujer normal mientras los hombres de aquel club la admiraban era lo mejor que tenía en aquel entonces, lo único que sanaba la propia falta de confianza que cargaba por el largo tiempo que su mutación la había marcado. Y pudo ver en ella, también, que realmente consideró la oferta. Finalmente alguien como ella estaba ahí, finalmente había podido descubrirse ante aquellos pares de ojos que no le juzgaban de ningún modo, ni le miraban como si solo importara su cuerpo. Para ellos, ella tenía una importancia mucho mayor, significaba aumentar las esperanzas de acabar con un mal que amenazaba el mundo como lo conocían. Charles pasó el resto de aquella hora explicándole a Angel porque la habían buscado, de donde provenían él y Erik y lo que esperaban de ella y por supuesto, lo que recibiría a cambio de ayudarles. Lógicamente, recibiría una paga extraordinaria por considerarse una agente de la CIA y estar al frente luchando, como ellos, y conocería a otros mutantes como ella con los cuales podía de algún modo, congeniar. La botella de champaña se acabó, pero ya había quedado sembrada la semilla de duda y esperanza en Angel, y solo ella debía decidir si los acompañaba. En términos de Charles, tenía una semana para decidirse, y su aceptación se vería reflejada en su presencia el día viernes en el aeropuerto, a las 10 am. Hora en que abordarían su avión de regreso a Washington.

Ambos mutantes debieron irse del local sin respuesta, porque Angel tenía que atender su horario de trabajo y no estaba lista para tomar la decisión. Y en el frio de la noche, sin tomar un taxi todavía, ambos caminaban por la calle, bastante cerca uno del otro. Ya no sabían si era el frio, o la necesidad de recuperar la confortable cercanía que habían compartido en la sala privada. Solo sabían que de momento servía para ambas cosas.

-Esto es agradable.-Comentó Charles después de un momento, sucumbiendo a su necesidad de hacerlo saber.

-Supongo.

-¿Supones? Es decir que no estás disfrutándolo.-Dictaminó observador, no lo iba a dejar pasar así de fácil. Aun cuando la champaña los hubiera ablandado, los sentidos de cada uno seguían al tanto.

-Lo disfruto, si. Pero tal vez no tanto como tu.-Aclaró después, y la sola comparación hizo que Charles dejara escapar un suspiro de suave y penosa decepción. Por un momento el más joven había creído que los dos estaban bien.- No me mal entiendas.-Volvió a iniciar Erik, con voz pausada.- Yo no suelo hacer éste tipo de cosas. No con compañía. Venir acompañado me obliga de algún modo a mantener una conversación, y a veces solo quisiera estar hablando conmigo mismo.

-¿Te fastidia tener que conversar conmigo?-Le cuestionó, mirándolo con curiosidad. Erik negó con la cabeza, observándolo por escasos segundos.

-Estoy seguro de que es más difícil hablar con Hank.-Comentó con cierto humor, haciendo que Charles sonriera divertido.

-Hank es tímido. Sería injusto compararle con cualquier persona. Incluso tu, debo decir, eres un poco tímido a pesar de tu seguridad.

-El psicólogo ha hablado.-Se burló brevemente, pero eso no detuvo al joven profesor.

-Te apena no encontrar nada en común con las personas que tratas. Podrías lucir tu seguridad y encanto con todos los demás y seguirías tratándoles de forma superficial, ajena y sin ningún tipo de intimidad. Esos tratos superficiales te hacen sentir cómodo. Sin embargo, hay mucho que podrías compartir con otro de los tuyos, y es en ese campo donde no quieres poner un pie.-Razonó el joven profesor con mucha calma, evitando en lo posible aseverar que lo que realmente podía detener a Erik, era el miedo mismo. Miedo quizás a que ni siquiera su propia especie pudiera entender lo que había ocurrido. Un fugaz recuerdo asomó en la cabeza de Erik cuando se vio acusado por aquellas palabras, irritado sin duda se saberse tan estudiado por Charles.

-Que podría decirte a ti, que ya sabes todo de mi.-Se defendió, excusándose sin embargo de hablar de su persona. Y era cierto, Charles ya lo había escaneado, en gran parte de lo que guardaban sus memorias. Y, con una sonrisa de quien es descubierto en una travesura, añadió.

-Hay algo que debo admitir, Erik. La mente humana es demasiado compleja y llena de recovecos donde los recuerdos y la información encuentran maneras de esconderse, mapas extensos de la vida de una persona que es muy difícil, que con una sola mirada, entienda todo de ti. Aquello que escondes con fervor, sigue siendo un misterio para mí.-Suspiró pesadamente, y añadió poco después.- Lo que dije aquella vez, solo lo dije con la esperanza de que me creyeras, y no tomaras la decisión de irte.

-De modo que me engañaste.-Concluyó Erik, con un atisbo de verdadera irritación, indignada sorpresa y claro enojo. Pero, Charles simplemente levantó la vista hasta los ojos grises de su compañero.

-No. No te engañé… Pude ver en ti, al menos, todo lo que necesitaba para entender tus razones. Pude entender los motivos de la ira que casi te mató esa noche en el agua. Cuando te dije que había sentido lo mismo que tu, no mentí en absoluto, Erik. De hecho…-Se tomó unos segundos de pausa, pateando una lata en el camino vacio.- Fueron esos sentimientos los que me llevaron a ti en primer lugar.

Hubo silencio por bastante tiempo, en el que solo se escuchaban de ellos mismos, sus pasos. Desde que se habían encontrado aquella noche en el agua, el tema no había sido tocado con aquella soltura. Erik debía reconocer cuanto le molestaba saber que Charles podía leerlo como un libro abierto si se lo proponía, irritado ante la posibilidad de no poder esconderle nada. Y con la confesión plena de Charles en ese momento, se dio un respiro que le dio tranquilidad. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué temía él que Charles pudiera descubrir en su mente, si lo peor ya estaba visto? No fingiría arrepentimiento por matar a los sucios nazis que se encontraba en el camino hacia Shaw. No admitiría culpa de terminar vidas ajenas, y tampoco prometería no volver a hacerlo. La convicción de su venganza era tan grande que apenas dejaba espacio en su mente para pensar en comer, en dormir, en estudiar y mejorarse. Todas esas cosas eran absolutamente necesarias para su objetivo. Pero, era como su compañero había dicho, aquello que guardaba en su mente con mayor fervor, era también lo que quedaba de su vida perdida antes de la muerte de su madre. Y estaban tan escondidos todos esos recuerdos, que ni siquiera él lograba recordar nada con toda claridad. Era ahí donde la idea de un extraño curioseando en su cabeza, llegando a esos preciados recuerdos se volvía insoportable, donde él entendía la verdadera razón de no confiarse del telepata y lo que prometía con tanta seguridad, como si todo fuera posible para el de ojos azules. Poco sabía que Charles era un verdadero apasionado y que para él, queriendo lo suficiente, muchas cosas podían hacerse realidad en el mundo. Incluso el ideal del joven Xavier en que los humanos aprendieran a convivir con los mutantes, sin temores de por medio, una idea todavía desconocida para Erik en aquellos días. Charles ya se la tendría que contar tiempo después.

-No vas a interferir. ¿O si, Xavier?-Cuestionó Erik, deteniéndose un momento para observar a su compañero con una mirada dura y escéptica hacia el telepata, que a su vez paró su marcha un par de pasos después, cuando el mayor de los dos se detuvo.

-Realmente quiero ayudarte, Erik. A pesar de lo que se de ti. A pesar de lo poco que confías en mi ahora. De los dos, el que más está poniendo en juego, soy yo.-Le sonrió sinceramente, casi con un atisbo de mera resignación al revelar algo de lo que pecaba. De confiado, seguramente.

Una leve sonrisa torció levemente la comisura del labio de Erik, y éste bajo la cabeza comenzando a caminar una vez más junto a Charles, hasta que llegaron al punto donde la lata que el profesor había pateado aparecía de nuevo ante ellos. Y ésta vez, Erik sacó su mano del pantalón, haciendo que la lata se elevara en el aire y se enroscara sobre si misma hasta hacerse una bolita metálica con los colores de su etiqueta. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos, la bolita de aluminio salió volando por el aire, atravesó dos manzanas y cayó, justo dentro del cubo de basura.

-Groovy. - Charles reaccionó riendo y sacó su mano enguantada de la chaqueta para darle una palmada a Erik en el hombro, felicitándolo.

-Groovy.-repitió Erik, extrañado por aquella expresión, a lo que Charles resopló arrugando el seño y haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras negaba.

-Solo es una expresión. Se me escapa cada vez que veo algo que me gusta o me sorprende. Se me quedó de la universidad. –Pareció contento de poder contar aquella historia, y siguió hablando.- Había un chico en mi generación que estaba en contra de la guerra y no paraba de hablar sobre cuanto le gustaría que dejaran todos de amenazarse con armas nucleares. Le alteraban los nervios.-Comenzó a explicar, entretenido de aquella vivencia suya.- Pero decía "groovy" como si fuera un adjetivo perfectamente aplicable a cualquier cosa estupenda del mundo. Raven me reprendió una ocasión, porque pensó que yo estaba copiándole, y por un tiempo dejé de usarla. Hasta que descubrí que servía en mi táctica de ligue con fundamentos evolutivos.-Parecía luchar para no reírse de si mismo mientras explicaba, andando despacio.

-¿y cuál vendría a ser esa táctica?-Erik sinceramente dudaba que Charles tuviera tácticas de ligue, como si fuera algo que debiera estructurarse. En sí, se permitía dudar de la capacidad de Charles para ligar, vistiendo de aquella manera que la mayoría calificaba de "abuelo gruñón". Para él era una idea más razonable que el telepata consiguiera citas usando su simpático acento, sus modos caballerosos y sus brillantes ojos azules, encantadores sin duda. Estaba tentado también a pensar que el poder de sus ojos pudiera ser una mutación aparte de la que Charles no se enteraba.

-Bueno, digamos que eres una mujer.-No pudo evitar reírse un poco más, recordando que justo hacia una hora le había hecho aparecer con un vestido azul despampanante y una peluca rojo pasión. Ante la mirada de Erik, que estaba seguro anunciaba un puñetazo por pasarse de gracioso, añadió.- Una mujer muy bella.

-Si, eso era lo que quería escuchar.-Respondió sarcástico.

-Y estás en un bar. Digamos que tienes algún atractivo especialmente único, como el color de cabello, la coloración de los ojos, o algo más común como la forma de los dedos de las manos o la estatura. Esencialmente todo en nuestro cuerpo sufrió alguna mutación en nuestro proceso de evolución, así que es fácil identificar rasgos que sirvan mientras yo conozca que parte del ADN se modificó. En tu caso, imaginando que no se que tienes una habilidad única, mi amigo, me atrevería a hablar del color de tus ojos.-Señaló con una mano el rostro de Erik, y comenzó a caminar de ese modo particular de Charles, dando pasos lentos y marcados mientras explicaba, con una o dos manos en el bolsillo, como si diera una clase. Erik pudo ver que hasta su manera de hablar cambiaba un poco cuando Charles se decidía a explicarle algo, haciéndose difícil de resistirse a escuchar, como si hablara del descubrimiento de la vida misma.

-Que tienen mis ojos.-Cuestionó, alzando las cejas en modo incrédulo.

-El color de ojos a un tono tan claro es poco común, mostrando una alteración del gen OCA2 que codifica el color de los ojos y que determina la dilución de pigmento, logrando que no solo luzcan un color pálido, sino que además puede verse afectado en tonos de acuerdo al color de tu ropa o a tu estado de ánimo. Es una mutación, una muy groovy mutación que hace difícil no centrar la atención en tus ojos y realza la sensación de que miras todo con bastante fijeza… Sin mencionar que es un precioso color.

-Estas flirteando conmigo, mientras me dan una de tus aburridas clases de genética.-Confirmó Erik, sintiéndose de cualquier modo un poco halagado después de escucharle hablar con tanta naturalidad.- ¿Qué tan seguido te funciona esa técnica? Es más ¿Te funciona?

-Te lo diré en la mañana.-Respondió por instinto, mirándole con una expresión de picardía y sensualidad, y tras un breve silencio, Erik se detuvo con la mirada un poco hacia el cielo. Sus labios firmes y estáticos se curvaron en una sonrisa leve, cayendo en cuenta de la terrible jugada de Charles, y volvió a avanzar hasta él.

-Muy bueno Charles, muy bueno. No imagino que chicas soportan hablarte cuando terminas tanto parloteo.

-Aunque no lo creas, hay personas que se estimulan bastante por una demostración de conocimiento. Entonces… -Dio un golpecito a Erik suavemente con el dorso de su mano, llamando su atención.- "Chica del bar" ¿Quieres pasar una noche groovy con el buen Charles?.-Cuestionó de forma calma, con un deje de picardía en su voz, enganchado de aquella broma que pretendía fastidiar un poco a Erik. Pero éste respondió bastante tranquilo a la pregunta, sin inmutarse.

-Vas a tener que intentarlo otro día, Xavier.-Y con esto, dio por sentado que no era tan fácil llegar a él. Faltaban más que unas cuantas palabras ingeniosas y el flirteo inteligente de Charles para encantarlo. Siempre podían jugar a ver quien cedía primero y daba su brazo a torcer, el forcejeo bien podía aumentar la notable expectación que creía en ambos.

Aquella era una atracción que se hacia evidente con los dias, pero que pasó desapercibida para la mayoría por aquellos días. No era el caso, sin embrago, de Wilson Cargenie, un notable hombre conocido por su fascinación por los procesos biológicos y la mutación como factor desencadenante de nuevas adaptaciones. Wilson creía en muchas cosas disparatadas, pero hacía realidad algunos sueños. Aun cuando quienes soñaban no estaban de acuerdo. Él estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, sin duda, y vivía para observar que clase de cambios desencadenaría su mejor proyecto.

-Eres increíble…-Susurró el hombre mientras miraba la televisión, en la reducida sala de su apartamento. Ese día no había ido a trabajar temprabo, nadie lo obligaba a mantener su investigación al día. Excepto Stryker. Sin embargo, quedarse en casa había resultado ciertamente provechoso, divertido incluso, tan solo de observar la noticia de la desaparición. Tomó otro bocado de cereal mientras observaba, analizando los datos fríamente. Se rió nuevamente cuando escuchó las horas estimadas que tenía el menor de haber desaparecido.- No van a encontrarlo, estúpidos… No han logrado detener a los que le dieron vida, será imposible que lo detengan a él…

El hombre en cuestión estaba demasiado entretenido con el curso de las cosas, olvidándose de su trabajo y de los cientos de ratas cuyos tejidos enfermos de microbios exóticos debía inspeccionar. Su trabajo estaba dentro del departamento de detección y diagnostico de enfermedades exóticas, probando métodos cada día más efectivos para detectar y controlar epidemias. Un trabajo perfectamente aburrido que podía encubrir su verdadero propósito como consultor dentro del proyecto de armas mutantes. En aquel entonces, había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con muestras sanguíneas y de tejido únicas, que demostraban una cantidad de comportamientos tan diversos que resultaban fascinantes. Él era, quizás, una de las herramientas más útiles para determinar la compatibilidad de los tejidos y las mutaciones, a partir de un descubrimiento propio e interesante. La extensa cantidad de muestras recogidas le habían otorgado la oportunidad de descubrir que las mutaciones afectaban el sistema inmunitario de cada individuo, y que esto a su vez intervenía en la aceptación o rechazo de ciertos tejidos mutantes al traspasarlos a otros cuerpos. También había descubierto que los tejidos adaptados a funcionar de tal o cual manera respecto a la mutación, poseían un grado de regeneración y adaptación mucho más elevado que el resto de los tejidos humanos.

Significaba en pocas palabras, que si un mutante sufría una mutación en sus ojos, y éstos poseían cierta habilidad, podía regenerar sus ojos a un ritmo mayor al que regeneraba su cabello, las células de su estomago,la de sus huesos o cualquier otra. Todo sucedía solamente porque el cuerpo defendía su nueva adaptación, como método de supervivencia, del mismo modo que hace siglos las células de la boca evolucionaron para regenerarse rápidamente, por que comer era vital, o como se protegía la piel de los rayos del sol, produciendo mayor cantidad de pigmento. Para éste investigador, descubrirlo era una maravilla. Y para quienes hicieron uso de su conocimiento, fue la inspiración para crear mutantes mejorados a partir de habilidades de otros.

La última teoría de éste hombre había sido tomar considerar posible la heterosis entre los genes mutantes. Y heterosis no era nada más que la mejora genética que expresa un ser vivo, una mejora que supera incluso el potencial de los propios padres de ese ser vivo. Él suponía que los hijos de mutantes podían dar resultados distintos: hijos con mutaciones distintas a las de sus padres, hijos con mutaciones idénticas a alguno de los padres, o hijos con las mutaciones de ambos padres. Y en los tres casos, podía existir una mutación más poderosa, mejor desarrollada. Heterosis al fin y al cabo. Aunque, también, existía la posibilidad de que ciertas mutaciones fueran recesivas y a pesar de heredarlas los hijos, no manifestarlas jamás, o manifestar formas débiles de las mismas. Este último resultado era el que el gobierno no había contemplado del todo, les había encantado la idea de crear un mutante superior, uno que pudieran formar desde sus tiernos inicios para controlar a otros mutantes. Las ideas del profesor Wilson Carnegie eran disparatadas para su tiempo, en los que la genética aun no tenía un grado tan relevante sobre la bioquímica y fisiología más allá de su utilización para emplearla en cultivos. Pero él era celoso de sus ideas, y aunque había realizado extensos estudios y teorías al respecto, jamás había aspirado a dejar huella de sus conclusiones. Éste hombre pasaba por un momento difícil de su vida solitaria. Estaba amenazado por el coronel William Stryker de obtener el mejor provecho de la amenaza mutante con los recursos que tenía. Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Raven Darkholme, Hank McCoy, Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr eran solo los mejores orígenes de las preciadas células con las que trabajaba. La obtención de cada tipo seguía siendo un misterio que nadie se atrevía a preguntar. En su tiempo en la CIA, solo tenía que exigirlo bajo la norma del chequeo rutinario de salud.

Una llamada telefónica rompió su diversión, y fastidiado por el tono se levantó y fue directamente a responder. Dejó el plato de cereal en la mesa y tomó el auricular con más fuerza de la que debería.

-Carnegie, se suponía que estabas en horario laboral.-Comentó la voz, sin molestarse en siquiera saludarle. Wilson sabía quién le estaba hablando.

-Pensé en llegar un poco tarde el día de hoy. No puedo hacer procedimientos hasta que se completen las horas desde la inoculación.

-No es por eso que le estoy hablando, Carnegie.-Atajó la voz firmemente.- Su mutante escapó.

-¿Wells? Creo que habíamos quedado que no era un mutante.-Recordó el hombre, tallándose los ojos con exasperación.

-Usted también alegó, según su teoría, que no se había cumplido el plazo para determinar si lo era o no. Pero no es casualidad que un niño de 6 años escape de casa y nadie pueda encontrarlo.

-No, no parece de casualidad. Pero hay muchos ladrones de niños hoy en día y si no lo encuentran, es probable que alguien ya lo haya encontrado antes ¿No cree? Podrían comenzar a buscar su cadáver en algún canal de agua o debajo de un puente.-Comentó sin tapujos, recargándose en la pared de su cocina.

-No se atreva a jugar con nosotros Carnegie. Lo quiero en menos de media hora en mi oficina para determinar las consecuencias de éste incidente y cómo vamos a solucionarlo.

-No estoy jugando, estoy siendo realista. Y tampoco creo que haya sido un incidente. Debieron prever que el niño escaparía después de lo que su hijo le ha estado haciendo a los mutantes que ustedes encuentran.-Respondió ácidamente, antes de añadir, con prontitud.- Estaré allá en un momento.-Y colgó. No, él no tenía respeto por la autoridad, no como debiera demostrarle. Hacía su trabajo y lo hacía bien, solo había una sola cosa en la que él no podía ser indiferente. Su único experimento estaba siendo cazado como un animal, y estaba en contra de todo lo que había planeado hasta entonces.

Fue pronto hacia su armario, tomando una camisa formal y una chaqueta, vistiéndose rápidamente para poder regresar a la cocina y llamar a la única persona que creyó que podría ayudarle en ese momento. Cuando éste respondió, no le dejó hablar ni saludar. Tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

-20 dólares a que no encuentras a mi rata y la llevas a su jaula. Acabo de ver al gato rondando mi casa. Hasta luego.-Y colgó, tomando su plato de cereal y comiéndolo –o al menos, tratando- mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento, se encaminaba a su auto y dejaba el cuenco vació en el asiento del copiloto justo antes de iniciar la marcha. Al otro lado de la línea, aquel que respondió se sonrió silenciosamente y colgó el teléfono, antes de volver a jugar con las cartas entre sus dedos, sintiendo que de ahora en adelante tenía una buena forma de sacarle dinero a su amigo el doctor.

-40 si logró hacerlo llegar sin que me vea.-Comentó divertido, más para si mismo que para alguien más. Guardó la baraja, se colocó el sombrero y tomó también su camino. Su objetivo estaba muy lejos de su ubicación, recluido en una tienda llena de articulos bastante irregulares, pensandose algo que seguramente había llegado de aquella voz lejana que no encontraba aun.

"Yo contra el mundo"

Era una frase curiosa. Era una frase que a menudo saltaba en su mente como un juego que había jugado desde siempre. O quizás solo desde que tenía tres años, casi cuatro, y por algún motivo el despertar de su mente le había llevado a otros rincones del mundo. Tomaba libros de geografía, de biología, de astronomía, y se maravillaba de encontrar en el mundo aquello que se miraba en imágenes inmóviles y que en la vida real se sentían como un glorioso descubrimiento. Se sentía explorador, él solo, a solo pasos de ver todo con sus ojos. Entonces, de pronto, podía escuchar las voces de los demás, y aquella frase bailaba para él como una sugerencia ingeniosa. Una parte de esa frase le había hecho tomar la decisión de salir de su cómoda alcoba. La otra parte era una sed de descubrimiento que llevaba en la sangre, y que no se conformaba con la negación de aquellas personas a conocer la única palabra que para él tenía sentido ahora: Xavier.

Él no entendía la trascendencia de esa palabra en sus acciones. James seguía preguntándose de donde había salido ese personaje, tan pequeño y peculiar que ser mutante debía ser solo la cereza que coronaba el pastel. Después de una hora preguntando cerca de los barrios bajos donde los informantes eran gente que cedía con algunos billetes, James había decidido que no podía seguir arriesgando a Evan en un ambiente tan cargado de vicios. Lo peor del día había sido encontrarse con un hombre que incluso le preguntó si tenía planes para el niño que lo acompañaba, mientras Evan solo lo mantenía afianzado de su camisa y miraba a los adultos sin entender lo que hablaban James y aquel hombre de traje que se habían encontrado en un callejón. James agradeció que Evan no hubiera leído su mente, porque estaba seguro que por la forma que el hombre miró a Evan, estaba planeando la mejor forma de sacarle provecho a un niño "bien parecido". Ese había sido un terrible error, para el de la mente perversa. Se vio de pronto volando por el aire hacia los cubos de basura, y sus acompañantes lo siguieron poco después cuando intentaron detener al agresor. Justo en ese momento, Jimmy se juró que había sido el último sitio que investigarían en tan bajos niveles, el riesgo no había valido la pena.

El único que había podido mencionar algo había sido un hombre viejo de la tienda de antigüedades, esos lunáticos que generalmente se fijaban de más en sucesos extraños. El anciano les había contado de cuando vio a un hombre jugar con fuego con sus manos en un espectáculo en Las Vegas, pero que para él no había sido ningún truco de magia. Les comentó también que había otro sujeto en Nueva York que sabía hacer algo similar, pero con cartas, y que algo en él no le resultaba del todo humano. Pero sobre Xavier, comentó que existía una familia muy adinerada a la que le había comprado objetos de segunda una vez, pero que no había vuelto a saber de ellos desde que la pareja que manejaba la casa falleció muchos años antes, y que no había vuelto a tener contacto con el actual dueño de la propiedad. Mencionó que estaba en Westchester, pero que no recordaba la dirección, porque él nunca hacía las entregas personalmente. Decepcionado, James dio las gracias al hombre y volvió con Evan, a quien había dejado hablando con una adorable pareja que buscaba artículos para decorar su nueva casa. Era un matrimonio joven, haciendo su vida. Aparentemente Evan era para ellos una monada, una buena razón para animarse a tener hijos propios.

-Ustedes se conocieron en el teatro… -Comentaba el niño, mientras revisaba la gran mano del hombre. Era un sujeto normal con barba de candado, con la peculiaridad de que usaba botas de vaquero. Su pareja, una linda dama de vestido blanco con un femenino liston en su cabello castaño claro, simplemente se rió nerviosa ante el descubrimiento.- Y la señorita estaba esperando a alguien esa noche que no llegó, pero usted… que es olvidadizo, tomó el lugar de su acompañante creyendo que era el suyo.-Acusó al hombre ésta vez, y éste puso cara de resignación. Evan se rascó la cabeza, cerca de la sien, dejando sus deditos ahí mismo un momento mientras miraba las líneas en la mano del hombre.- Para cuando acabó su obra, la invitó a cenar y alegó que nunca le gustó comer solo. Y por eso la cita funcionó. Y eso fue hace 6 meses.-Añadió después, rozando con su dedito pulgar una de las líneas de la palma de la mano que sostenía. La soltó y elevó la vista, sonriendo de ver el sonrojo y la impresión en la cara de la dama y la resignación del hombre mientras sacaba unos billetes del bolsillo de sus jeans.

-Estafado por una personita del jardín de niños. Cariño, ése va a ser nuestro negocio familiar con 5 chicos en la feria del pueblo.-Confirmó el hombre, finalmente sacando dos billetes y dándoselos a Evan, antes de revolverle el cabello.- Te lo ganaste por el teatro, chico.

-Oh por favor, seguramente si pudo leer tu mano. Toda tu vida está ahí amor.-Comentó, tomando la mano que le habían examinado a su esposo y rozándola como si fuera un nuevo y preciado libro para ella.

-Es escéptico, pero te quiere mucho.-Comentó Evan con una sonrisa jovial, logrando que el hombre levantara las cejas sorprendido y la muchacha le mirara con atención. Evan se encogió de hombros.- Eso hace que quiera creer un poco más en cosas, para entenderte.

-¿Ah si?.-Cuestionó la muchacha, aparentemente atenta de una clase importante. Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se agachó para mirar a Evan un poco más cerca.- ¿Y cómo supiste eso sin ver su mano?

-Lo adiviné. Es algo que yo haría por una chica tan linda en un vestido bonito.

-Oh Dios, aparte de todo es un galán.-Exclamó el hombre divertido.- Te daré un consejo niño, sigue con esas cosas místicas, que le encantan a las mujeres. Las vas a volver locas cuando crezcas.

-¡Charlie!-Reprendió la joven, dándole un golpecito a su esposo en el pecho.

-Evan, tenemos que irnos.-Interrumpió James que llegó caminando un poco apurado, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Evan para hacerlo andar. Saludó a la pareja y se disculpó mientras se lo llevaba.- Buenas tardes y perdonen a mi sobrino. No sale mucho de casa y cuando sale no se controla.

-No se preocupe. Adiós Evan.-Se despidió la joven mientras su esposo solo elevaba una mano en una muda despedida.

Una vez de nuevo en el auto, James se giró y observó al menor, quien parecía renuente a mostrarle la cara. Evan entendía que había hecho mal mirando en las mentes de las personas, el mismo James le había alegado que no lo hiciera porque era una violación a la privacidad de cada persona, y que estaban en la precaria situación de verse descubiertos. Pero contra todo lo que Evan pensó que pasaría, James simplemente dejó salir un sonido breve de risa y le cuestionó.

-¿Cuánto ganaste con esa treta?

-Como… 2 dolares.-Respondió Evan, dudando un poco en admitirlo.- Pero fui precavido.-Añadió, en su defensa.- Por eso fingí que le leía la mano. Le dije que yo creía ser adivino y le inventé que todo lo que nos pasa se graba en las líneas de las manos.-Le mostró sus manitas, acentuando lo dicho.- Y son muchas, tuvo que haber creído que su vida estaba allí. –Bajó las manos y la mirada, de nuevo.- Le dije que podía adivinar cómo se habían conocido. Y con eso, los dos empezaron a pensar en eso y fue fácil llegar a leer el recuerdo.-Hubo un momento de silencio, en que James se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera lo que acababan de decirle. Evan poco a poco fue girando el rostro, y cuando le observó, frunció el seño, sintiéndose de pronto un bicho extraño y aplastado o algo así.- ¿Qué?...

-Nunca voy a entender de donde sale todo eso que tienes en la cabeza.-Se movió de nuevo y encendió el auto, comenzando a buscar cómo salir del aparcamiento.

-Hay cosas que se entienden menos…-Recordó, relajándose en su asiento, antes de asegurarse que tenía su cabello claro bien ordenadito en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como… que usted tenga las mismas placas que yo llevo en el cuello.-Puntualizó, y señaló a James, notando la cadena que llevaba en el cuello, idéntica a la propia.- No me dijo que usted también las tenía.

-Significan algo diferente para mi.-James cambió su rostro, perdió el amago de sonrisa que había prestado y se mostró un poco adusto y cortante, notándose bastante cansado mientras trataba de encontrar la diferencia entre una cosa y otra. Y como Evan no dejaba de mirarlo, James se hizo a la idea de que no era algo que el menor iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Entonces, se esforzó un poco más para hablar.- Llevan mi nombre y un número, como las tuyas. Pero a mí me las dieron en el ejército. Sirven para identificarte si llegas a caer en batalla.

-¿Caer?

-Si caes herido, o mueres.-La respuesta fue inmediata, ni siquiera sopesó lo que podía generar en el menor cuando aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. La cara de sorpresa de Evan confirmó que lo había escuchado bien, y que no preguntara más tarde sobre el significado de ello (como Evan hacia siempre) le hizo entender que también conocía las implicaciones.-Tiene una buena utilidad. Al gobierno le sirve saber quiénes de sus hombres se pierden en los campos de guerra.

-Los soldados… ¿Son los únicos que llevan placas como éstas?-Cuestionó después, sin poder evitar que sus manitas tocaran la superficie metálica que se escondía bajo la tela de su suéter y su camisa. Y después, añadió algo más, antes de que James le respondiera.- La verdad, quiero la verdad. Quiero saber que significa que yo esté usando esto. No soy un soldado.-James se llevó una mano a la boca, pasándose los dedos por la barba mientras repasaba lo que conllevaba a explicarle la verdad.

No sabía que tanto daño podía hacerle con eso, en que grado podía corromper la noble tarea del menor en encontrar la verdad sobre el único nombre que significaba algo para él. Explicarle, de algún modo, podía darle a entender al niño que él significaba mucho menos de lo que concretaba en su mente infantil e imaginativa. Pero el largo viaje que había comenzado esa mañana le había demostrado que Evan había escapado de una red de mentiras, y su único propósito era entender porque estaba allí. Su cerebro tan activo le exigía saber.

-No, no solo los soldados.-Paró en un semáforo en rojo, en el momento justo en el que tenía que seguir.- Los perros también las usan, cuando los dueños no desean que se pierdan.-Pudo ver a Evan apretar con sus manitas el suéter, incapaz de hablar. Pensó que tal vez solo lo estaba razonando, pero cuando echó un vistazo a su rostro, el niño estaba encogido, llorando.

Amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, silenciosas, como si asumir los hechos de aquella revelación le hicieran derramar torrentes de agua salada conforme una nueva idea se formaba en su mente. No era que despreciara a los perros, no era que los viese como algo inferior a ellos. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con los perros ni con cualquier animal en el mundo. Pero había recordado que cuando leía libros de ciencias, los seres humanos habían sido particularmente curiosos en la crianza de animales para un beneficio. Las ratas de laboratorio, por ejemplo, se reproducían hasta una docena de veces por año, y a nadie le importaba que en cientos de ratas identificadas con aretes, de pronto una dejase de existir. Lo mismo que con un perro, lo mismo que con cualquier animal etiquetado para cumplir una función, un propósito predefinido en el que no importaba nada de lo que representara ese ser vivo en cuestión. Importaba en tanto viviera y tuviese ese arete, ese collar, esa placa que dictara su historia. Por un momento, Evan se había sentido destrozado en al realización de que él era una rata entre tantas, identificada simplemente para no perderse en el montón, para que alguien lo regresara a su jaula tan pronto le encontraran. ¿Y si solo era producto de un frio laboratorio donde ya le habían examinado? ¿De dónde venía todo lo que él era? ¿Qué era él? Tanto tiempo creyéndose consciente de su ser, para saberse poco más que el experimento de alguien.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el auto había parado y había sido arrastrado por el asiento hasta salir por la puerta del conductor, cargado por James. El mutante dejó al niño sobre el césped de un pequeño parque, y regresó al auto solo para poner el seguro y cerrar la puerta. Cuando James se giró, el niño estaba pateando el pasto, notablemente irritado. Primero pensó que era normal, que estaba molesto por la clase de trato que le tocaba recibir, que lidiaba el solo con su propia decepción. Estaba sufriendo un berrinche al fin y al cabo. Lo peor sucedió cuando el niño buscó la cadena en su cuello y luchó por sacársela de la cabeza, bastante cercano a lastimarse la piel mientras intentaba, sin resultado. Al final, James supuso que se le había atorado, porque después del forcejeo no lo vio desistir y regresar la cadena a su lugar. Por primera vez, James se acercó con calma y lo tomó del suéter para detenerlo, se agachó y ayudó a Evan a sacar los dedos de la presión de la cadena y después, a deslizarla fuera de su cara, habiéndose atorado al nivel de sus mejillas, muy cerca de su nariz.

-Es una estupidez lo que estás haciendo.-Corroboró James mientras le ayudaba.

-No soy un perro…-Sollozó, tratando de seguir sonando molesto.

-Actúas como uno especialmente estúpido haciendo esto.-Alegó, manteniendo la calma. Alguien debía mantenerse imperturbable en ese momento.

-¿Y que debo hacer? Odio esto!

-Puedes odiar cualquier cosa en la vida y eso no te va a llevar a nada. Cualquiera puede reaccionar violentamente, cualquiera puede dar golpes y patadas a todo lo que odia, pero eso no hará que cambie nada.-Afirmó, tratando de arreglarle el cabello al niño, aunque con su osca manera de ser, apenas logró moverle el cabello hacia un lado.- Eso solo te hará un animal. No estás usando esto.-Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.- ¿Para qué si no, tienes una cabeza tan grande si vas a terminar actuando como un perro asustado?

-Los humanos también son animales…-Corrigió el niño, en un tono muy bajo.

-Si, hay algo de animal en todos nosotros. Pero nosotros podemos elegir comportarnos o no como uno.-Lo tomó de los hombros, sin mirarlo todavía, pensándose lo que podía decirle.- Yo no escogería ser un animal toda mi vida. Solo a veces funciona, todo lo que tenemos al nacer funciona alguna vez para algo. Pero no es todo lo que tenemos. Si yo eligiera ser un animal, sentirme como uno, te habría dejado en el restaurante. ¿Qué me interesa lo que te pase si eres un desconocido?

-Los leones matan a los hijos de otros leones.-Confirmó Evan, tallándose los ojos con las mangas de la camisa, secándose las lágrimas.

-Sí, eso pude haberte hecho.-James sonrió leve.- Hubiera sido fácil, eres un microbio.- Evan se rió de eso, sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo.- Pero en cambio estoy aquí, buscando como llevarte al único lugar que parece tener sentido para ti. Y créeme que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que llevarte.-Le dio una palmada y se levantó, mirándolo desde su altiva posición.- Y el anciano dijo que en Westchester podía quedar algo que te sirva. Nos tomará un tiempo llegar allí. No llegaremos si sigues haciendo paradas, berrinches y estafas a la gente. –Le palmeó la espalda de nuevo, animándolo a volver al camper, y el menor avanzó desganado siguiendo su paso.

-Todavía quiero quitarme esto…-Aseguró, cuando subió de nuevo al camper a través de la entrada del conductor. James subió también detrás de él, para volver al camino.

-Seguramente el tal Xavier, si es que existe, tenga alguna pinza para cortar la cadena. Lo podría intentar, pero temo romperte el cuello.-Y estaba siendo horrorosamente franco. James no tenía ni la delicadeza ni el control de su fuerza como para asegurar que no lastimaría al niño intentando romper una cadena. Y mientras retomaban el camino, algunos niños llegaron al parque animados de jugar en los juegos, pero pararon en seco al llegar.

La resbaladilla, los columpios, el sube y baja, todos sus juegos favoritos habían sido retorcidos en una o varias de sus partes, y se preguntaron si los vandalos del vecindario habrían tenido algo que ver. Aunque, siendo francos ¿Quién se iba a molestar en abollar un montón de juegos para niños? Ya no se sabía en esos tiempos.

Los ojos de Evan no eran los únicos que miraban por la ventana mientras buscaban la manera de atravesar la ciudad. Los orbes azules del joven profesor se paseaban por las aceras, buscando. En el centro de Nueva York, cerca del medio día, Alex conducía por las calles llevando a Charles y a Sean con él mientras cada uno inspeccionaba con cuidado lo que pasaba por las ventanas impecables. Sean era el que más debía poner atención en ello, ya que Alex se concentraba en el trafico de la ciudad y Charles se encargaba de establecer alguna conexión familiar en el radio de alcance de su "radar mental". Pero no habían tenido suerte. El viaje desde Westchester hasta Nueva York había sido extenso, y habían tenido oportunidad de comentar bastante sobre el caso y sobre algunos hechos del pasado. Charles recordaba con cariño sus anteriores viajes a la poblada ciudad, donde había vivido algunos de los mejores momentos con un buen amigo, pero era algo que prefería no exteriorizar, mucho menos delante de Alex.

Les había comentado que fue en esa ciudad donde habían conocido a Angel en el "club de bailarinas", y donde también habían encontrado a Darwin al entrar en su taxi una mañana, dispuestos a convencerlo de unirse a su causa. Darwin había resultado tener un sentido de moral bastante bien establecido, se había convencido de arriesgarse a pesar de que no tenía ninguna garantía en el trabajo ofrecido. Angel por otro lado, solo había deseado un medio para salir de esa vida donde debía exponer su cuerpo para asegurar la comida de cada día y ciertos lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Y finalmente, había sido sencillo convencerla de que Shaw podía cambiar su vida y convertirla en parte del nuevo mundo como si fuese una reina. Alex se molestaba cada vez que hablaban de ella. Jamás perdonaría que Darwin hubiera sacrificado la vida por salvarla y mantenerla y ella simplemente se hubiera marchado, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Shaw había garantizado la prematura muerte de su compañero. Y por el bien de todos en el auto, Charles atajó el tema e intervino preguntando a Alex sobre sus padres y su hermano menor, Scott. Eso había llevado las cosas a un nivel en que podían volver a su charla sin la incomodidad latente en los temas del pasado.

Secretamente, Charles a menudo lamentaba verse en el dilema de no poder tratar aquellos recuerdos con nadie más. Se había resignado a no tener a Raven, con quien a menudo se había quejado de sus profesores o de una mala conquista mientras él estudiaba en Oxford. Se había resignado a dormir sin su compañía, sin la marcada necesidad de su hermana por la cercanía de él, para sentirse ambos un poco menos solos en el mundo. Mas dolorosamente, debía resignarse a abandonar una vida breve y extraordinaria que lo había marcado mientras reclutaban a sus mutantes y los entrenaba en sus destrezas. Una vida en que se creyó plenamente libre de expresarse a pesar de lo bueno y lo malo dentro del perfecto Charles Xavier, donde había encontrado formas completamente nuevas y excitantes de acercarse a una persona querida, admirada, estimada y sobretodo, amada. Debía resignarse a que Erik no estaba allí para poder hablar de lo que había ocurrido aquella primera noche, cuando estaban decididos a buscar a Angel.

Lo único más extraño para Charles en ese día no fue solo el incidente del pequeño mutante que seguía perdido, sino que al pasar por un pequeño parque, sus ojos se posaron sobre los juegos doblados de formas irregulares, tan levemente que parecían victimas de vandalismo. Llamó a Alex para detener el auto y poder observar un poco mejor a través de la ventana. Estaba seguro de que Alex y sean pensaban lo mismo que él cuando los niños extrañados, inspeccionaban las estructuras. Y se preguntaron si el enemigo estaba más cerca de encontrarlos a ellos que de encontrar al mutante perdido. Probablemente no había persona mas molesta que Charles en ese momento que el hombre rubio que bebía una cerveza en un restaurante del centro. Sus ojos, como los de muchos, habían observado las noticias atentamente. Estaba acompañado por una dama de tez morena y provocativa manera de vestir, una que había conocido desde siete años atrás en un club de esa misma ciudad, y a su lado también se encontraba un joven muy callado de cabello negro y largo cuyas puntas casi le rosaban los hombros, cuya expresión perdía seriedad solo hablando con la unica mujer. Ambos jóvenes simplemente pretendían hablar de lo que miraban en una revista de moda, terminando su comida.

-Erik, podríamos salir de compras el próximo fin de semana.-Propuso la joven a su rubio compañero del suéter de cuello de tortuga, quien realmente no estaba mirando ni escuchando nada de lo que decían. El hombre de expresión un tanto severa bajó la mirada hacia su compañera.

-Tendrás que deshacerte de algunas prendas de ese closet que estás por saturar.-Respondió simplemente, bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza. Cuando observó al joven moreno reírse levemente, dejó de beber y le miró fijamente.- Eso también te incluye a ti, Janos. Ambos, si quieren ropa nueva, desháganse de lo que ya no están usando.

-Todavía podemos usar el de Raven, está casi vacío desde que se mudó.-Respondió la joven confiada, como si fuera una opción obvia al problema.

-Nadie tocará nada de su closet. Y ustedes harán lo que les digo o se acabarán los privilegios.-Amenazó el rubio dejando su tarro vacio, llamando a un camarero para pedir la cuenta.- Todo esto, ya fue un privilegio para ustedes.-Comentó, señalando brevemente los platos vacios sobre la mesa.

-Y sabes que es de esas cosas lindas que apreciamos tanto.-Comentó, con una sonrisa coqueta seguida de un asentimiento por parte de Janos.- No podemos estar encerrados en esa casa para siempre. Juro que me enfermaba de volver a comer spagetti.

-Entonces tendrán que aprender a cocinar algo más.-Confirmó el rubio como total solución, sacando el monto total que había calculado de su cartera, en billetes, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y depositaba el dinero tan pronto como el joven camarero depositaba la nota en la mesa con todo y su pequeña bandeja. El hombre le dio una leve palmada al camarero, un poco fuerte quizás, casi intimidándolo, y esperó poco antes de que sus dos compañeros le siguieran velozmente.

-¿Por qué la prisa? Creí que ya habíamos terminado el trabajo de hoy.-Comentó la joven andando cerca de su compañero del suéter, hasta que tanto ella como su amigo estaban a cada lado de Erik.

-Necesito revisar algunos documentos. Y también, necesito que Azazel investigue mejor ciertas locaciones.-Esperó a llegar a su auto y resguardarse dentro del mismo con sus compañeros, para poder terminar de explicar lo que tenía en mente.- ¿Qué clase organismo policial busca a un niño perdido de una familia de clase promedio?-Cuestionó entonces a ambos jóvenes, los cuales le miraron como si no entendieran de qué demonios estaba hablando aquel sujeto rubio. El hombre miró a ambos, a cada uno, después de encender el auto.- ¿Y qué clase de madre no llora cuando pierde a su hijo?

-Tal vez simplemente se siente culpable.-Respondió la chica morena, recargándose en el asiento del copiloto con cara de enfado, restandole importancia al asunto.- Pero realmente es una de esas mujeres que siente que perdió su juventud teniendo hijos.

-También los buscan… cuando son personas importantes… o peligrosas.-Confirmó ahora Janos, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El rubio le miró nuevamente y asintió, dándole la razón al joven. El auto emprendió la marcha y los tres se encaminaron de regreso a su guarida, aunque al menos Erik esperaba no tener tanta razón como presentía. No explicó nada más, algo que sinceramente había extrañado a sus acompañantes en todo el camino, y que se les pasó mientras Angel hablaba nuevamente de los planes que tenía para redecorar su habitación. Ninguno tenía la suficiente confianza para cuestionar el proceder del joven Lehnsherr que, la mayor parte de las veces en que actuaba de forma tempestiva, respondía a su profunda repulsión por los seres humanos. En su mente, el solo hecho de evocar tanto a la búsqueda de un solo niño equivalía a cacería, y si el nombre del chico aparecía en los archivos que habían robado semanas antes, estaba seguro de que la búsqueda esperanzada de un menor no era más que la recuperación de un proyecto extraviado, posiblemente peligroso.

La suerte se le estaba acabando a Evan de cualquier modo. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien lo identificara, estando tan cerca del objetivo. Aun cuando el peor momento de descubrimiento había pasado, Evan seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo no andaba bien en general, como si de verdad estuvieran vigilandole. Y esa sensación, dada su falta de desconfianza del mundo e infantil manera de percibir la vida, se olvidaba tan pronto centraba su atención en algo más.

-He…te..ro..sis.-Dictó el joven y pequeño humano mientras revisaba las paginas del libro ante él. James y él había parado a comer algo rápido en la ciudad, anteponiéndose a la idea de parar más adelante. Un hombre estaba leyendo un libro cerca de su mesa, y cuando lo dejó sobre la superficie para poder comer tranquilamente, el niño se había parado en su silla y leía palabras desde su posición. El hombre, con la pinta clásica de un profesor flacucho con marcadas ojeras, le miró un poco sorprendido.

-¿Sabes leer?.-Cuestionó el hombre. El niño lo miró, y con su manita le mostró sus deditos a solo dos centímetros de tocar su pulgar, en una clara señal de "solo un poco".- Bien, veamos pues que logras leer.- Invitó el hombre, girando el libro hacia el menor, para que pudiera ver mejor.

-"Heterosis… También es conocido como …**vigor híbrido**…"-Comenzó a leer, pausandose en aquellas palabras que debía analizar antes de pronunciar correctamente.- "describe la mayor fortaleza de diferentes carac… características en los ….mestizos. La po-si-bi-li-dad de obtener "mejores" indivi…duos por la com…binación de virtudes de sus padres, mediante la ex… o…gamia."-Asintió cuando acabó, pero para entonces James había regresado de pagar la cuenta y ahora lo cargaba brevemente para bajarlo del asiento.

-Ya es hora enano. Vamos a seguir el camino.-Anunció el hombre de la chaqueta de cuero, mientras dejaba al niño en el suelo.

-Su hijo es muy avanzado, señor.-Comentó el hombre de la mesa contigua, alternando su mirada sorprendida entre Evan y James a la vez.- Sabe leer. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-No es mi hijo… es… Mi sobrino.-Explicó James, tratando de apurar a Evan para salir. El niño entendió el mensaje y se adelantó para abandonar el pequeño restaurante hacia la acera, mas bien atraído por la vista de un hombre en monociclo que pasó delante de la ventana.- Tiene como 5 años. Le gusta leer.-Explicó secamente, un poco desesperado por cortar la comunicación con aquel hombre.- Discúlpeme, pero debo regresarlo con su madre.

-Oh, si, si, vaya usted.-Comentó el hombre, y apenas dijo aquello James salió del local para buscar a Evan en la acera, esperando que estuviera cerca del camper. Vio en la esquina de la manzana al niño, con su mochila en los hombros mirando alejarse al hombre en monociclo, y por un momento, creyó que todo estaba bien, hasta que un par de oficiales se acercaron a él, llevados por otro sujeto que señalaba al menor como un descubrimiento. James contuvo el aliento un segundo, y fue acercándose a paso apurado hacia ese punto para impedir que sucediera lo peor. Pero aquellos oficiales ya se lo estaban llevando.

Supo que todo había ido de mal en peor cuando lo señalaron la primera vez. En el momento en que el auto se detuvo en la acera contraria, y de él emergieron dos hombres uniformados con el distintivo policial y un hombre los guiaba hacia él. Pero había sido lento para reaccionar, demasiado pasmado se había quedado cuando los mayores lo encontraron y sin ningún obstáculo mayor se adelantaron hasta atraparlo y cargarlo como a un muñeco. Le cuestionaron, preocupados, si se encontraba bien. Pero Evan ya no respondía como antes a todas las preguntas, había perdido la capacidad que tenía para desenvolverse de forma casi independiente, había regresado a ser el de un día antes, callado y taciturno, asintiendo o negando las preguntas. No esperaron mucho para meterlo a la parte trasera del auto de la policía, mientras uno de los hombres hablaba por radio y el otro terminaba de conversar con el sujeto que lo había identificado. Y después, James apareció.

Estaba enojado, era evidente. Había llegado directamente a encarar al hombre de la policía y exigir las respuestas que necesitaba, como por ejemplo, a donde se llevaban al niño que de la nada habían tomado de la calle bajo la acusación de un tercero. Los policías intentaron explicarle la situación del "niño desaparecido" como si James fuera alguna especie de idiota que no entendiera la situación, y eso le molestó aun más. Estaba imposibilitado, desarmado, y atrapado. Si él volvía a su casa tendría que evitar que su protector hasta el momento sufriera de las consecuencias de sus actos y de las conclusiones de las personas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y pensó en él, en James, y en lo que quizás fuera lo último que le diría en esa situación.

"No quiero que vayas a la cárcel. Estaré bien. Ellos no pueden detenerme." Abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana nuevamente, para ver como el adulto se había calmado y desistía de seguir discutiendo con los policías. Estos se dieron por bien servidos, y regresaron al auto para tomar sus lugares y poner en marcha el motor. Y en todo ese momento, Evan no despegó sus ojos de los de James, sintiendo una enorme tristeza. Había conocido al señor mas osco y patán de su vida, pero al único que le había enseñado lo justo y necesario para resistir más, mucho más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida. Había aprendido de James a ser un soldado, como él. Y mientras la figura del mutante se perdía entre la multitud de autos y personas, entre edificios altivos y calles atestadas, el sentimiento de angustia fue creciendo. Y cuando finalmente perdió de vista a James, sin poder distinguirlo, sollozó ligeramente y se desparramó en el asiento, deprimido, a punto de llorar. Pero no lloró, porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de volver a casa y eso debió ser la razón suficiente para hacerlo romper en llanto. Pero eso tampoco sucedió, en lugar de experimentar la tristeza y la angustia como tal, sintió un enojo terrible ante su impotencia. Quería salir de allí… Quería seguir la única pista que quedaba en Westchester. Quería encontrar ese castillo, quería recorrer los jardines que solo existían en sus sueños, quería ver el cielo donde no fuese extraña su mirada fija en el magnífico horizonte, donde no hubiera tenido que sentir el encierro jamás. Quería escapar… Escapar… escapar. Era lo único que quería. Quería romper esa puerta y correr hasta que le fallaran las piernas. Estaba tan cerca de su destino que era reprobable, absolutamente estúpido que se rindiera ahora y tuviera que esperar más. NO había más tiempo.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento, apretando las manitas sobre la blanda superficie, tan fuerte que sus deditos sufrieron un calambre. Cerró los ojos y lo pensó, tanto como pudo, en salir. Solo salir, quebrar su jaula y emerger nuevamente para respirar el aire. Se sofocada ahí dentro, necesitaba salir!

El rechinido de la puerta alertó a los dos hombres de uniforme, teniendo que parase para asegurar que no era algo en el motor. Pero tardaron unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que las puertas de sus respectivos lados se abollaban sin razón alguna. El metal chirriaba encogiéndose en su sitio mientras el auto entero comenzaba a deformarse, y el pánico se apoderó de ambos policías y de la gente que observaba aterrada el suceso. Crujieron las partes de plástico dentro del auto, los cristales se quebraron y explotaron hacia afuera mientras la puerta se doblaba hacia adentro en sus extremos, cerrándose toda la cabina sobre sus ocupantes. El niño temblaba en su sitio con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo encogido, hasta que la lucidez lo golpeó nuevamente y se movió hacia la izquierda. Su mano quiso tocar la manija de la puerta pero esta salió disparada, arrancada de su sitio y se deslizó ruidosamente por el suelo de asfalto. Los autos que pasaban por el carril contrario se detuvieron en seco, y Evan solo pensó en una cosa más, antes de que le invadiera el temor de lo que acababa de pasar. Salió del auto y echó a correr como una rata asustada hacia la aceca y a mezclarse con la gente que se apartaba de él tan pronto como lo reconocían de haber escapado de la policía. Poco después ese efecto ya no existió, y Evan se vio luchando contra un bosque de gente caminando frenéticamente en ambas direcciones. La gente hablaba a su alrededor, todos se preguntaban que había sido el extraño sonido que se había escuchado, como del aplastamiento de un auto en los depósitos de chatarra.

Corrió tanto que comenzó a dolerle el pecho y aun así no se detuvo, no quería que nadie lo tocara. Ni siquiera tomó el camino para volver a ver a James, no podía volver con él. No podía arriesgarlo, aun cuando estaba tan asustado que necesitaba el refugio de alguien. Se metió en un callejon detras de un edificio de oficinas y ahí mismo buscó un rincón donde serenarse, haciéndose un obillito y respirando el necesario aire que faltaba en su frágil cuerpo, escondido entre contenedores de basura. Ya solo le quedaba la mochila, su saco de ropa se había quedado en el camper. Y se preguntó, nerviosamente, como iba a llegar a Westchester sin que nadie lo atrapara. Se llevó las manitas a la cara y pensó, tanto como pudo. Solo le quedaba irse de polizonte en algún carro de carga que al menos lo sacara de la ciudad. ¿Pero cómo?

A su plegaria, un murmullo, parecido a un aleteo, llegó girando por el aire a través de una de las ventanas a la acerca, y se deslizó galantemente con el viento girando y girando, danzando como un hada a medida que descendía poco a poco hacia el suelo y se posaba finalmente frente a él. Evan tragó saliva, nervioso. Sus ojos veían algo sencillamente mágico que temía descubrir después de todo lo que había vivido aquel día. Bajó su manita y tomó la carta, un Az de trébol. Giró la carta para mirar su reverso y descubrió que tenía algo anotado. No era una carta ni un saludo siquiera, ni siquiera algún garabato aparentemente mágico, aunque para el niño, las solas letras que contenía la carta tuvieron la magia necesaria. Le habían dado fuerzas, una vez más.

_1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center  
North Salem  
Westchester_

_Nota: lo interesante es que ese termino siempre me ha gustado mucho. Aqui en mi ciudad, heterosis es lo que se dice "mejorar la raza ;D" Wilson Carnegie es desgraciadamente otro OC, pero él tiene la culpa de todo. Sus intenciones son buenas, ya se verá. Es posible que Charles quiera arrollarlo con la silla de ruedas, hehe. Otra cosa que me gustó fué tomar en cuenta las escenas borradas, todas me dan risa XD y siempre dan de que hablar.  
_

_Gracias por leer hasta este punto, acepto comentarios, peticiones, quejas, incluso un saludo o un abrazo virtual. Todo sirve :)_


	5. Struggle

"Struggle"

Erik podía decir, a ciencia cierta, que cuando no estaba empeñado en la obtención de la insana venganza que había planeado desde su tierna infancia, realmente era un hombre que carecía de motivos para vivir una vida tranquila, plena y sin complicaciones. Había olvidado apreciar la belleza del presente en los mejores momentos de un día, desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, desde los perfectos rayos del sol colándose a través de la ventana hasta la frescura de la noche y el canto de los grillos, anunciando días plenamente apacibles. Había desistido de encontrar placentero el contacto cálido de una mano amiga, de un abrazo maternal, de una voz confortante. Todo lo hermoso que alguna vez maravilló sus ojos cuando era un niño se había vuelto un pesado recuerdo de los tiempos en que la vida merecía vivirse, antes de saber que el mundo estaba poblado de una raza tan inmunda y despreciable que opacaban la belleza natural de todo lo que le rodeaba, encerrándolo en la miseria bajo un cielo gris, tras frías alambradas y lamentables condiciones para subsistir. Y no conforme con ello, había vivido para verse flagelado, utilizado como una herramienta que debiera perfeccionarse, manipulado para hacer emerger el monstruo que era había en él, con un poder tan grande que maravillaba al autor de semejante tormento. Noches sin comer, noches sin dormir, sintiendo que los ojos le escocían de tanto llanto y que las manos le temblarían eternamente de miedo y a la vez, de furiosa frustración. La imagen quedaría grabada en su memoria y se juraría que nunca más alguien viviría semejante tormento, jamás uno de los suyos.

El recuerdo tan vivo en su memoria revivió en ese momento, mientras estaba sentado ante su escritorio, con un folder sobre la superficie y su contenido a la vista, justo bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos grises, siempre cambiantes. Se mantenía con una pierna sobre la otra, recargado en el respaldo, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y ésta apoyada en el brazo de la silla, moviéndose algunos centímetros cada vez a cada lado en su asiento giratorio, mientras cavilaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Los documentos copiados de Stryker no podían estar equivocados. El mismo Evan Wells que buscaban figuraba en una larga lista de proyectos en proceso de espera de resultados, pero era el único proyecto cuyos pasos eran explicados de manera breve, como si los detalles del asunto fuesen relevantes solo para el único sujeto que evaluaba el progreso de ese "experimento". Pero no era lo único que estaba preocupando a Erik en ese momento, buscar a un niño perdido era lo menos importante en su mente. Lo que realmente lo había exaltado era el hecho de que Evan Wells estaba contemplado dentro de los elementos del proyecto del "arma mutante". Wilson Carnegie figuraba como responsable del proyecto "Evan", pero además fungía como asesor en el proyecto que Stryker pretendía financiar lo antes posible. La existencia del menor y la preocupación por encontrarlo, solo hacía mucho más real algo que Erik sospechaba que estaría pasando dentro de poco tiempo: la cacería de mutantes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y su utilización como armas ya estaba siendo contemplada.

Mientras su mente cavilaba en la posibilidad de frustrar esos planes antes de volverse una amenaza formal, no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría escondido ese niño, siendo que no había rastro de él. Toda esa tarde hasta que la noche cayó sobre la ajetreada ciudad, no existía ningún reporte que tuviese el "final feliz" deseado para las autoridades. Seguía siendo un misterio para todos si seguía vivo o había sucumbido ante algun peligro de la sociedad civilizada. El mundo no era un lugar seguro para nadie en aquellos años, mucho menos para un niño solitario. Erik apretó el puño, notablemente perturbado por un pensamiento que invadió su cabeza, tal si hubiera sido puesto ahí por alguien más. Pensó por un momento en usar el casco, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con la influencia de nadie lo que a él le ocurría. Simplemente, era algo demasiado fuerte para dejarlo pasar.

Siete años atrás, él recordaba perfectamente el silencio entre él mismo y si nuevo compañero, con el murmullo de las personas paseando por el sendero del parque y a lo lejos, un grupo de niños pretendía aprender a volar una cometa. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento. Recordaba haber pensado que su ropa quedaría inevitablemente marcada por manchas de césped, y que seguramente podían haber usado la tarde para buscar a algún otro mutante que sirviera a su causa. Pero Charles había sido endemoniadamente insistente en que necesitaba algo de aire fresco para despejar su mente, disolver preocupaciones y pensar mucho mejor en su proceder los días siguientes. Después de Angel no habían tenido mucha suerte, los mutantes ubicados y contactados eran personas bastante esquivas, algunas con familias que no deseaban arriesgar, y otras con demasiada desconfianza para aceptar el trato de buenas a primeras. Las opciones se acababan. Según su plan, conocerían al taxista al día siguientey al muchacho recluido en prisión un día despues, y por ahora solo les quedaba una tarde para hacer prácticamente lo que les viniera en gana. Erik, por supuesto, prefería seguir buscando entre sus opciones de soldados, prefería no gastar su tiempo en la vagancia y concentrarse en enfocar toda su atención en perfeccionar su plan. Sin embargo, había poco que pudiera hacer él solo ahora, y era una de las causas de que se arrepintiera profundamente de aceptar el trato de Xavier. Siendo absolutamente franco, varias veces se había preguntado qué tan beneficioso había sido aceptar la contribución de otros. Varias veces quiso simplemente marcharse, y dejar a Charles Xavier con el proyecto en sus manos. Y se encontró así mismo con la sorpresa de que sus razones no tenían más peso que su curiosidad, y que por momentos, realmente saboreaba cierta tranquilidad.

-Es curioso.-Le escuchó decir de pronto, mientras ambos permanecían sentados sobre el pasto, mirando en el paisaje algunos eventos típicos de la vida en ese pequeño espacio natural, tan simple. Erik realmente no tenía deseos de hablar, pero sí de saber a que se debían esas palabras al azar. Se quedó callado un momento, esperando que a falta de una pregunta, Charles explicara de cualquier modo sus palabras. Pero la explicación no llegó, y él tuvo que forzarse un poco a cuestionar y, por amabilidad, notarse un poco interesado.

-Que es curioso.

-Cuando tenemos esa edad, todo parece muy fácil.-Comentó, señalando brevemente a los niños, docenas de metros alejados de ellos. Tres en total, el mayor que vigilaba a sus hermanos, uno menor a él, quizás por dos años, pretendiendo que sabía qué hacer con la cometa, y una niñita muy pequeña que parecía más interesada en arrastrar su cometa por el suelo en lugar de hacerla volar.- Asumimos de forma muy básica lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Solo existe negro o blanco, y nos cuesta concebir los tonos grises en la vida. Pero de ese modo, aun así, parece todo más simple. Solo hay cosas que nos gustan, y cosas que no. Pero todo niño es perfectamente capaz de aceptar las diferencias en tanto no se contamine con prejuicios. Aprenden de nosotros los adultos a juzgar a los demás, y llegamos a arruinarlos en ese proceso de enseñarles. Deberíamos poder enseñarles a entender toda esa gama de tonos entre blanco y negro, pero finalmente, la mayoría, aprende solo a clasificar en esos dos colores.

-A veces es mas practico.-Comprendió Erik, habiendo pensado en sus palabras con cuidado.- Funciona para la mayoría de las personas.

-¿Funciona para ti?-Erik notó que Charles le miraba ahora expectante, aunque con una actitud seria, casi analítica. Aquello figuraba para uno de sus tantos debates. Pero no se había inmutado ante esa mirada, no importaba cuan educado y leído fuera el mutante, Erik no iba a dejárselo fácil, jamás.

-Hasta ahora me ha servido.

-¿Y qué pasa con todo lo que queda en tonos de gris para ti?

-No hay tal cosa para mí como esos tonos.-Afirmó bastante convencido, dejando de lado el tema para mirar la hoja de césped con la que jugaba con sus dedos.- Para mí, solo existen dos lados en cada cuestión importante. Es necesario que uno escoja su lugar dado el momento.

-No todos quieren estar en el punto medio de un conflicto, Erik. Estoy seguro de que tu nunca quisiste participar de las acciones tomadas durante la guerra.-Ese comentario, si bien lo exaltó, también lo enfureció brevemente. El sabiondo de Charles, siempre creyendo que podía explicar todo y entenderlo todo, como si hubiera sido testigo omnipresente de los desastres en que se convertían las vidas de otros.- No tomabas parte de ningún lado y sin embargo tuviste que vivirlo.

-No entraré en ese tema, Charles.-Atajó prontamente Erik, sabiendo bien que su compañero estaba de algún modo ansioso por poder sacar ese tema a flote en alguna ocasión. Y esa no se iba a dar ahora, y quizás, no se daría nunca. Porque Erik simplemente no tenía porque revivir algo de lo que ya era consciente, algo que ya había servido para marcarlo. Charles suspiró, y desvió la mirada de él para centrarla en el suelo. Poco después se recostó y volvió a su actitud tan jovial y relajada de siempre.

-Tomando en cuenta la teoría de esos colores. ¿De qué color soy yo para ti?

-Eres blanco, Charles.-Respondió sinceramente, no tenía que pensárselo mucho.- Eres jodidamente blanco y puro, como las piezas que usas siempre en ajedrez.-Charles rió breve y Erik desde su posición, pudo observarlo relajarse un poco más. Por alguna razón, encontraba estimulante que el joven profesor siempre reaccionara a sus palabras, que no le fuese nunca indiferente.

-Justo anoche salí de un strip-club, creo que ya no soy tan puro.

-Considerando que no disfrutaste el espectáculo, te sigo considerando santurrón.-Aclaró debidamente, recordándose que ciertamente habían acudido sin mayor interés que el de conocer a una mutante. Y que al menos él, se había encontrado más estimulado en compartir aquella cama con su compañero.

-He bebido bastante y he tenido muchas parejas de una noche. ¿Eso cuenta?

-¿Estas presumiendo?.-Cuestionó el polaco, incrédulo de aquella confesión. Es que realmente nadie se imaginaba, en los cuarteles de la CIA, que Charles Xavier era además de encantador, un bebedor hábil y un mujeriego de primera. Raven lo sabía, y la agente McTagget se lo imaginaba. Todos los demás creían inocentemente que el profesor era el tipo de persona que no pone un pie en un bar por voluntad propia.

-Cualquiera puede tachar esa conducta de indecente. Cualquiera diría que cedo a los vicios con facilidad y soy una persona frívola y superficial.

-Estaba pensando eso mismo, pero gracias por usar palabras más adecuadas y elegantes para describirte.-Confirmó el rubio, pensándose en todo aquello que el telepata reflejaba en una primera impresión. Que era listo, si, pero imperfecto. Que su actitud seria para con la misión parecía otra fachada, y que ante todo, también lo era su actitud de conquistador empedernido. Aunque, siendo sinceros en ese punto, Charles no podría negar que gustaba de beber y atontar su mente tremendamente activa para descansar, y que el sexo simplemente llenaba un poco ese vacío que seguía sintiendo ante la carencia de amigos cercanos o una familia amorosa.

-El punto es, Erik, que con todos esos vicios sobre mis hombros, no creo ser tan "puro" como tú dices. En la historia han existido personas realmente desinteresadas que han dado la vida por el sueño de mejorar la de otros. Y existen además, otras tantas personas cuyas ambiciones no tienen limite y trasgreden en las libertades de otros. Son extremos, tanto como los lados que manejas, porque es seguro que yo sea tan gris como muchos otros. Estoy tan predispuesto a cometer errores como tú, amigo mío. Y como todos los demás. Estoy tan expuesto a ceder a mis impulsos más primarios y a concederme ser débil a mis deseos. ¿Debería decidir ahora mismo de qué lado estoy? ¿Cómo sabría alguien que tiene que elegir entre un lado u otro, según tu lógica?-No era una pregunta retorica, realmente estaba interesado en saber cómo es que Erik agrupaba el mundo bajo ese sencillo concepto, una asociación tan primitiva del bien y el mal en colores, tan simple como eso. Y Erik se tomó su tiempo de pensarlo, guardando el debido silencio.

-Creo que llega un momento, en que algo nos marca. Y decidimos tomar un lado. Aun sabiendo todo a lo que ese camino nos puede llevar, lo que tendremos que hacer, lo que vamos a sacrificar.-Él estaba seguro de ello. Porque, mientras era joven y sus dedos trataban de manipular la moneda que Shaw le había dejado, él había pensado cada minúsculo detalle de ese camino, sopesando cada acción, cada muerte, cada engaño, cada amenaza y cada gota de sangre que se derramaría con tal de calmar su ira. Había escogido ser tan negro como ellos, aunque al final, disfrazaran de blanco sus acciones como un héroe, si llegaban a Shaw y lo aniquilaba.

-Es por eso que siempre escoges las piezas negras.-Confirmó Charles, logrando que Erik le mirara, un poco molesto, creyendo que había entrado en su mente. Pero Charles se apresuró a aclarar su punto, no tenía que usar su poder para razonarlo, ni para saber que la aseveración lo había exaltado.- Aun antes de preguntarte, ya las habías escogido la primera vez. Pensé que me querías dar amablemente una ventaja, pero, tú te catalogaste de ese modo desde hace mucho tiempo. Estás plenamente convencido de toda tu vida está encajonada en ese único lado, de los dos únicos que te permites ver.

-Y seguramente es más cómodo ser gris.-Respondió de forma ciertamente burlona, como si la opción por si misma fuera una tontería, como si fuera la opción que toman aquellos que desean vivir sin ningún tipo de reparo. Como si no existiera bien ni mal definido sino solo un montón de personas haciendo lo que les venía en gana. Molestarse con Charles por esa noción, por juzgarlo de aquella manera, era inevitable. De pronto tenía que conocer al primer sujeto que se atrevía, de forma tan calmada, a cuestionar sus creencias. Él si sabía lo que tenía que hacer.- No es culpa de nadie que tu no decidas que hacer con tu vida, Charles. –Declaró con desdén, mirando hacia el campo.

-No es culpa de nadie que tú te prives de cosas buenas por conformarte con una sola manera de ver las cosas. –Charles se impulsó y volvió a sentarse, buscando la mirada de su amigo.- Ciertamente ésta discusión se ha tornado en blanco y negro para ambos.

-Tal vez eso somos Charles, blanco y negro. Como en el maldito tablero.-Confirmó Erik ahora, mirándole fijamente, casi sorprendido de que el otro siguiera insistiendo. Pero Charles, simplemente se sonrió y levantó una ceja, en aquella expresión con que proponía alguna cosa especialmente interesante o indecorosa. Erik pensaba que era una manera que el otro tenía de desestabilizar una postura, de lograr alguna debilidad en el contrario, haciéndose pasar por alguien mucho menos serio de lo que era realmente. Y el comentario solo aumentó en efectividad, porque Charles se tomó su tiempo para declararse.

-Juntos formaríamos un gris estupendo, como el de tus ojos.-Hizo un ademan con la mano, como si presentara el argumento, y el silencio se acentuó. Erik se alejó un poco de Charles, mirándole con extrañeza y el ceño fruncido, como casi siempre, pero ésta vez estaba auténticamente perplejo de aquella nueva postura.

Y sin debatirla debidamente, Erik sintió que estaba perdiendo terreno contra un desgraciado bastardo y manipulador, que conseguía todo tal y como conseguía alguna victoria en el tablero de ajedrez: sigilosamente, distrayendo la atención del punto central al que realmente quería llegar. No dudó que todo el asunto de cuestionarle sobre cada color fuera solo la manera de Charles de llegar al punto en que le pedía, entre líneas, que le ayudara en algo más grande. Estaba implícito, con Charles nunca nada era tan sencillo. Y el profesor a su vez, sabía que el forcejeo con Erik era justo y necesario, pero más que nada, divertido. Pero Erik, justo cuando terminó de pensar en todo esto apenas unos segundos, terminó por adelantarse y empujar a Charles hacia el pasto de nuevo y enderezarse hacia su vista del campo logrando que la risa de Charles resonara divertida casi a sus espaldas. Esa risa tenía poder, pensó Erik, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho mientras escuchaba, sabiéndose el autor de aquella expresión tan sublime de efímera felicidad.

-Cierra la boca, Xavier.-Atajó Erik, tratando de contenerse, suprimiendo la nueva sensación en su cuerpo.

-Por un momento creí que ibas a golpearme, amigo mío.-Admitió desde su sitio, con una mano sobre el pecho, ahí donde Erik lo había empujado.

-Iba a hacerlo. Después pensé que no causarías una buena impresión en la cárcel con la nariz rota.-se excusó, entretenido de momento con la excusa. No, no había querido golpearlo, solo darle un motivo para cerrar el tema y pasar a algo distinto, a algo que no removiera nada dentro de él, algo que lo re orientara a su camino original. Estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades con su compañero mutante, sin querer, estaba haciendo lo que había evitado toda la vida, estaba acercándose. O tal vez, solo estaba dejando que Charles se acercara más a él, dejándole algunas murallas más bajas que otras, o derribándolas definitivamente.

-Espero no darte motivos para golpearme en un futuro.-Comentó sinceramente Charles, levantándose del césped para observar como los niños eran llamados por su padre, y corrían a él para marcharse a casa definitivamente. Después de un momento, el telepata comenzó a hablar nuevamente, casi con un aire soñador.- Tal vez, si algún día tengo hijos, podría enseñarles mejor a distinguir entre tonos. O quizás no a mis hijos, pero tal vez a alguien más joven que yo, alguien con más años para aprender. Después de todo, la idea es que los jóvenes algún día hagan un mejor papel que nosotros.

-Entonces deberías darte prisa.-Comentó Erik en tono burlón, aunque aun sin sonreír, observando a su compañero una vez más.- Cuando menos lo esperas, ya no tienes la edad para iniciar una familia… o los recursos.-Erik desvió la mirada, recordando un breve pasaje de su vida pasada. Recordaba a la que una vez había sido su esposa, la única mujer que se había empeñado en encontrar y que jamás había vuelto a ver desde que fue señalado en su tierra como un monstruo, habiendo perdido también a su hija. Erik estaba seguro de que jamás estaría preparado para volver a intentar aquella visión de vida tranquila y cotidiana, jamás sería normal.

-Algún día podrás contarme porque me das esa advertencia.-Comentó Charles, mirándole intuitivo. Y aunque estuvo más que tentado por la curiosidad que lo carcomía por dentro, respetó su pacto.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Perdon?-Cuestionó, girándose para mirarlo. Se había quedado contemplando el césped bajo sus piernas tendidas, y apenas había notado las palabras de su compañero mientras trataba de aminorar la sensación pesada que se cernía sobre su cabeza perturbada.

-¿No lo intentarías de nuevo? Tener una familia, hacer una vida nueva…

-No sería el mundo al que me atrevería a traer a un niño, Charles.-Su respuesta fue tajante, así como su actitud, cargada de odio contenido, de resentimiento. Despreciaba la vida que ahora se vivía, bajo el miedo, la constante amenaza. La gente normal vivía temerosa y los mutantes se escondían de las miradas acusantes. Si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, Erik no sentía el valor ni el derecho de traer a un niño a exponerse al tipo de vida que él había llevado, o algo todavía peor. Su hija había muerto por un descuido suyo, y no se sentía capaz de tolerar una perdida como aquella. No de nuevo. Era incierto lo que él planeaba hacer, una vez que encontrara a Shaw, y aun sin reparar en ese pensamiento, Erik se puso de pie y sin sacudirse, simplemente tomó su propio camino de vuelta al hotel.

Aquel abandono haría estremecer a ambos sin saberlo. El joven polaco había llegado al límite de lo que aquella conversación podía traerle, ahondar más en ello podía hacerlo explotar como la pólvora ante la sencilla cercanía de una chispa. Había disfrutado demasiado aquel momento para dañarlo con una respuesta que Charles no mereciera… del todo. Estaba molesto de lo mucho que aquel hombre cuestionaba, husmeando en sus respuestas, buscando la verdad detrás del Erik estoico y centrado que todos veían. Y lo que más le había aterrado de todo aquello, es que por primera vez, en muchos años de trabajo solitario, Erik miró sobre su hombro a Charles aun en el césped, con la mirada en el cielo, deseando volver y contarle todo lo que se había guardado para sí. Como si eso pudiera curarlo, como si aquello pudiera contentar al joven telepata que pecaba a menudo de soñador.

"Charles... Aun después de 7 años, sigue sin ser el mundo para un niño" Razonó de pronto, mirando por la ventana el atardecer, y la consecuente caída de la noche. Un halo de culpa cubrió su pecho, pensado lo que el tal Evan debía estar pasando. Era solo un alma que no tenía culpa de nada, más que de nacer en el lugar y en el tiempo menos propicio, con una naturaleza odiada en general. "Quizás, si algún día tengo hijos, podría enseñarle a distinguir entre tonos". Eso había dicho Charles aquella vez, y por una vez en mucho tiempo, estuvo de acuerdo con él en ese aspecto. Había un niño allá afuera que veía todo en escalas de grises, sin saber en qué podía confiar, donde esconderse, de quien defenderse. Y Erik podía encargarse de enseñarle, separarlo de ese oscuro mundo de seres humanos y enseñarle el bien de ser parte del lado iluminado con la progresión de sus genes. Erik debía enseñar a los mutantes, desde los más jóvenes hasta los más viejos, que ellos eran una verdadera solución. Y nada explicó mejor su posición respecto al color de su objetivo, como ver el pulcro y siempre estilizado atuendo de su compañera rubia, entrando a su estudio para dedicarle una expresión un poco cansina.

-La cena está servida.-Infirmó, descansando su peso sobre uno de sus pies de forma un poco desganada.

-Lo siento Emma, si me llamaste antes no pude escuchar.-Se excuso tranquilamente, girando su silla hacia ella sin abandonar del todo su postura.

- No sé en que estarás pensando, pero te avisé hace 10 minutos y no obtuve respuesta. –Acusó inquisitiva, antes de añadir.- Azazel y Raven ya llegaron.-Emma lo observó detenidamente, casi evaluándolo, como si hubiese encontrado algo anormal en Erik con aquel solo vistazo. Pronto se encontró con sus intenciones tan calladas, y entornó los ojos con sospecha.- No querrás buscarlo tú también. -Erik no respondió, y sus ojos no flaquearon nunca mientras le sostenía la mirada fijamente, como si no fuese algo que se esforzara por ocultar y que además, le ahorraba la molestia de decir.

-¿Qué alcance tiene tu poder, Emma?

Era una pregunta que pareció retórica, pero que de eso no tenía nada y estaba dirigida a obtener esa información valiosa. Sin embargo, Erik poco tomaba en cuenta que Emma no podía rivalizar con el poder que alguna vez conoció en su mejor amigo. Muy secretamente, cuando lograba alejarse de todos los demás, pensaba que Emma vagamente alcanzaba el alcance que Xavier tenía con o sin Cerebro a su disposición. Incluso había creído posible que Charles hubiera encontrado primero al mutante, y ya lo estuviera formando para ser otro de aquellos chicos destinados a perecer por su eterna esperanza de pertenecer al mundo, a la sociedad civilizada. Para Lehnsherr era una lástima que el potencial de uno de los suyos se viera tan limitado al control del mismo y no a las maravillosas cosas que eran capaces de crear.

Pero la verdad, había más orgullo contaminando su percepción que la verdadera convicción de comprender el bien que Charles llevaba al mundo a través de su misión. Durante esos años se había convencido cada noche de que cada esfuerzo orientado a su triunfo era un riesgo que valía la pena, aun cuando todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la Hermandad arriesgaran su vida en cada misión asignada. Justo ahora el tiempo era crítico y bastante peligroso, según la información que había extraído de los niveles más oscuros de la protección nacional, donde ya les habían calificado como una amenaza potencial y un problema que ciertamente debía erradicarse. Era difícil saber en ese punto, quien podía terminar teniendo la razón, considerando que sucedía exactamente lo que debatía la teoría del contrario. Charles comenzaba a visualizar los esfuerzos del gobierno por encontrarlos, utilizarlos y de ser posible, erradicarlos. Erik por su parte, encontraba que cuanto más amenazara la fortaleza y la fuerza de ese gobierno, más consecuencias traía esto para todos sus mutantes, aun para aquellos que no cargaban ninguna culpa y luchaban por mantenerse bien ocultos. Y cada uno recibía la respectiva bofetada de la vida, al encontrarse finalmente luchando consigo mismos para subsistir y seguir adelante, pese a que ya habían sacrificado demasiado en el camino.

Siete años atrás, semejantes problemas no habrían sido contemplados o siquiera imaginados. El problema más grande entre ellos dos, podría haberse simplificado y englobado en decidir dónde iban a desayunar, comer o cenar cada día. Era quizás de las discusiones más amistosas y regulares que tenían a menudo, junto con cortos debates morales mientras sostenían un encuentro de ajedrez, y sus breves pero graciosos momentos mientras discutían sobre sus gustos en literatura cuando pasaban tan solo cerca de cualquier local que vendiera revistas o libros. Y ésta última era más bien una labor de convencimiento, porque Charles, que era amante de sumergirse en la contemplación de los libros y sus diversas historias, trabajaba horas extra tratando de recomendar a Erik algo más para leer, sin conseguirlo. Poco después Charles comprendió que si bien Erik disfrutaba de leer, había comenzado tarde a tomarle el gusto durante su juventud y que eventualmente se había vuelto quisquilloso para escoger. Y que además, no era lo que Erik más disfrutaba. Lo comprendió poco después, cuando en una librería lo captó mirando un recopilado de fotografías de paisajes. Charles entendió que era algo perfectamente razonable, considerando el tiempo que el rubio había pasado tras las paredes siniestras de los campos de concentración, sin nada más que experimentar que el paisaje adusto y desesperanzado, dentro de los limites de las cercas con púas. Poco después de que abandonaron el lugar para volver al hotel, Charles pensó que hablar sobre ello era mejor que seguir tentando la paciencia de Erik al tratar sobre los temas de su pasado.

-¿Te gustan las fotografías, Erik?.-Cuestionó casualmente, mientras caminaban. Erik, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su eterna chaqueta, le miró de reojo antes de responder, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Disfruto observando imágenes de otros lugares.-Contestó simplemente.

-Supongo que también te gusta viajar.

-No, no tanto como parece. He viajado tanto porque he necesitado hacerlo.-Aclaró a su compañero de forma casual.- Y generalmente no tengo tiempo de fijarme en los paisajes.-Añadió poco después, interrumpiendo a Charles cuando iba a cuestionar eso mismo.

-Por eso has estado saliendo en estos días.-Razonó con una sonrisa al saber de su descubrimiento. Erik asintió, rendido a ser descubierto.

-Me da tiempo de pensar.-Contestó simplemente sin darle la razón, antes de fijarse de nuevo en Charles y recordar algo que lo había tenido inquieto.- Tú no has salido de la habitación tanto como creí. Pensé que eras más…

-¿Extrovertido?-Le intervino, notándose en su rostro aquella expresión divertida, casi juguetona en el rostro del joven telepata. Erik se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, haciendo que Charles se riera un poco.- Supongo que lo soy. Oh, pero no me ha sido fácil. No siempre he sido tan encantador.-Afirmó con humor, sin tomar enserio esas palabras.- Y para ser muy sincero, no he tenido el humor para sentarme a beber un trago o para algo más. Sigo pensando en esos chicos que estamos buscando.

-Es una pena.-Comentó el otro con soltura, entreteniendo su mirada en un escaparate de antigüedades.

-¿Ah si?

-Si.-Afirmó firme, volviendo la vista al frente un momento antes de encarar aquellos ojos azules con una seria petición.- Por que iba a invitarte a tomar algo.-Charles le miró, con aquella expresión de confusión en su rostro que comenzaba a gustarle observar, cuando fruncía el seño, movía los labios como para decir algo, y sus ojos le miraban fijamente.- Después de ver la cantidad de libros que compraste, entiendo que tendrás una noche ocupada.

-Oh, no… No Erik, no. –Negó el hombre nerviosamente, sin poder evitar que emergiera una risa un poco nerviosa. Charles se reprobaba estar sintiéndose así, con aquel ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estomago que se acrecentaba ante la mirada aparentemente divertida de Erik.- Me encantaría acompañarte. Ahora que te has animado, no me atrevería a desairarte.

-¿Lo haces por amabilidad, o porque no puedes resistirte a mi?-Cuestionó Erik de vuelta, jugando con el aparente nerviosismo de su compañero, tal si fuera un felino jugando con la presa que huyera de sus garras, notando que Charles apenas sonreía de forma nerviosa y le miraba como si hubiera hecho una pregunta peligrosa, engañosa, casi declarada solo para hacerlo sudar. Erik podía notar que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, y se preguntó si ese tipo de vergüenza realmente existía en el joven.

-Un poco de ambos.-Afirmó aparentemente ingenioso, de nuevo aquella sensación, el cosquilleo que se generaba cada vez que al caminar la tela de sus ropas se rozaba. Erik encontraba aquella imagen ciertamente encantadora, como si fuera una faceta del buen Charles que disfrutara especialmente ante la debilidad aparente del mutante.

Erik no era ningún tonto, y era muy observador. No necesitaba del don del telépata para poder comprender lo que pasaba por las mentes ajenas tan solo observando sus gestos. Erik era bueno oliendo el miedo, evaluando las acciones, calculando las reacciones, podía ver en los rostros ajenos emociones tan diversas como la dicha o la preocupación, el nerviosismo, la ansiedad, la expectación y la emoción bien camuflada. Él era bueno limitando sus propias reacciones, no haciéndolas visibles, pero sabía que Charles ya había descubierto que solo mirándolo a los ojos podía definir lo que Erik estaba sintiendo. Y a la vez, el joven alemán podía percibir en Charles todos esos cambios que se coordinaban para darle una imagen perfectamente apetecible, desde el suave rubor que le daba color a su piel y como esos labios tan encantadores adquirieran un nuevo brillo, rogando ser besados con gentileza, hasta su mirada esquiva buscando cualquier punto que le refugiara en un nuevo tema de conversación, evitando entrar en un campo tentativamente peligroso. No había sido indiferente al interés de su compañero, era lo suficientemente desconfiado para pensar que las acciones de Xavier tenían algo más que camaradería. Lo que Erik no podía definir con certeza, aun, era si el interés mostrado era lo que causaba su aversión, o si él estaba tan inseguro como Charles de aceptar el contacto, como si aun no estuvieran preparados para asumir una relación mas cercana. Decir que eran amigos, parecía demasiado aventurado.

Después de aquella invitación, la charla tomó un rumbo más normal para ambos en lo que refería a las características personales de cada uno, definiendo un poco mejor sus gustos, lo que solía molestarles y haciendo comentarios meramente frívolos sobre lugares en los que ambos habían estado, como dos turistas intercambiando tips de viajeros frecuentes.

Ni siquiera cuando llegaron al hotel habían dejado de intercambiar algunas frases y verdaderas conversaciones donde era Charles el que principalmente contaba a su compañero algunas vivencias, sobre las cuales lograba cuestionar al mismo Erik. Sin embargo, y al momento de entrar, ambos ya estaban cansados y se limitaron a la convivencia casual, dedicados cada uno al asunto que le concernía de momento (preparar y ofrecer té, decidir el lugar al que irían, quejarse de los recursos limitados que les daba la CIA, etc). Fue entonces que mientras el rubio se quitaba los zapatos y procedía a tomar un baño, que Charles se acerco a él con una sonrisa en los labios, tendiéndole lo que parecía ser un gran libro de portada dura con una preciosa imagen del bosque en la portada, una imagen que sin duda atrajo la atención de aquellos ojos grises que de momento, se iluminaron tenuemente, mientras su mano tomaba indecisa el libro y lo contemplaba en silencio. Lo sostuvo con respeto desde el lomo y lo abrió con cuidado, pasando los dedos a través de sus páginas.

-Es el que estaba mirando en la tienda -Asumió Erik en un leve susurro, antes de levantar su mirada inquisitiva hacia Charles, que no dejaba su expresión emocionada.

-¿Te gustó?-Cuestiono Charles, un poco ansioso de saber. Erik cerro el libro y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas, permaneciendo sentado en la cama con la vista clavada en el mutante.

-Me encantó.-Un asomo de sonrisa se mostro para Charles, y el corazón de ambos dio un brinco cuando el joven telepata le correspondió con un sonrisa aun mas brillante.- Muchas gracias.

* * *

El bar siempre estaba repleto de objetivos potenciales para ambos, aun si no era la idea que tenían en mente cuando entraron al lugar. Charles había enseñado a su nuevo amigo un viejo juego que había inventado con Raven, en el que ella señalaba a algún sujeto en el lugar y adivinaba lo que posiblemente era algo relevante de su vida, mientras Charles aseguraba si había o no adivinado con su poder. Era un juego que obviamente era menos terrible una vez que Charles había ingerido al menos tres cervezas y su juicio se veía ablandado, tanto como sus músculos. Era evidente para Erik, porque podía verlo sonreír más a menudo, riéndose de meras tonterías. Erik al inicio había sido más que callado y estoico mientras la noche avanzaba, pero como pasaba siempre, después de unas cuantas cervezas era posible que ese hombre terminara riéndose de las mismas tonterías que le causaban risa al joven profesor, contagiado a menudo por las simpaticas carcajadas de Charles que era poco menos que cauteloso para expresar su buen humor en aquel bar. Podía verse en cada uno de sus gestos, desde la extensa gama de expresiones en su rostro que rayaban en la dramatización hasta su necesidad compulsiva por saludar a cada persona que se les acercaba a la mesa y los miraba por mas de dos segundos. Y Erik le hacía un favor si no estaba contando al camarero que ya había sido presa de la notable comprensión y apreciación del telepata mientras el pobre chico solo se ocupaba en llevarles tragos tan eficientemente como podía llevar su trabajo, sobretodo porque desde su primer retraso ya había recibido un trato bastante rigido por parte del Erik. Y no era de lo único que era blanco el camarero.

-Te daré una pista.- Puntualizó Charles cuando su amigo parecía mas ocupado en beber su cerveza que en adivinar otro de los notables personajes de la noche. El punto había sido que Charles escogiera una pregunta al azar (si tenia compromisos, si estudiaba, si trabajaba, en que trabajaba, si tenia familia, etc) y diera además una pista que ayudara con la respuesta (si la pregunta era si era casado o no, una pista seria cuanto había durado con su pareja anterior). Erik entonces debía estudiar un poco a la persona, y basarse en su comportamiento y mera intuición para adivinar. El caso en cuestión era adivinar si el camarero tenía o no pareja.- Siempre se ha considerado romántico.

-Define romantico.-Atajó Erik, siempre al asecho de los vacios legales de Charles y sus debilidades, como con todas las personas, como un tiburón al asecho. Ya se notaba interesado, y después de cuatro cervezas el juego comenzó a tener sentido para él, que se jactaba de juzgar mejor que nadie a las personas. Con cinco cervezas saboreaba la maldad de la travesura que llevaba con su compañero.

-Ya sabes. Romantico.-Repitió Charles, como si pudiera explicarse solo con repetirlo otra vez. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Erik solo levantó las cejas y negó levemente, esperando una respuesta que el telepata no podía creer que no supiera.- Romantico. Oh, por favor Erik.-Se llevó una mano a la frente, acentuando su incredulidad.- Ya sabes, del tipo que regala cosas cursis, le gusta tener detalles, llegar con flores a una cita… Por favor Erik, es obvio!

-El sujeto no tiene pareja.-Declaró el rubio convencido desde cada hueso de su cuerpo, dejando su vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa y recargándose en el asiento. Charles le miró con sorpresa, con una media sonrisa, y encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de las manos, le pidió ser mas especifico.- Lo pensé desde que le veo la cara. Tiene la mirada.

-¿La mirada?-Cuestionó, fascinado por el término.-Erik tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para él, porque explicarle equivalía a hablar mucho más de lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

-Es esa mirada de alguien que está buscando algo. El que ya tiene pareja, no tienen esa mirada… claro, salvo los que no se lucen por su fidelidad. Él está mirando como si en cualquier momento fuera a encontrar a la adecuada. Los romanticos son así.-Declaró como si fuera un mandato, o una ley de vida. La más ridicula que existiera en su conocimeinto, al parecer. Charles rió brevemente, pero se apoyó más en la mesa, atento a Erik.

-¿Te has visto al espejo, amigo mío?

-Se a donde quieres ir Charles y no voy a seguir ese camino.-Declaró, ciertamente divertido, mientras sus manos jugaban con el vaso a medio llenar de cerveza. Entonces recordó que Charles no le había dado la respuesta, por lo que no se esperó la palmada de Erik en el brazo del telepata, haciendo que éste diera un respingo en defensa, divertido.- Gané. Quiero que lo digas. Me tienes que conseguir otra cerveza para soportarte, Xavier.

-Oye, ese no es el trato que merezco.-Se quejó el joven, tan risueño que le hizo a Erik preguntarse si esa faceta alcohólica del profesor venía con una dosis extra de humor. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar fijarse, como si él tomara parte de su júbilo cada vez que Charles reía tan abiertamente, tan sin complicaciones. Pero eso tampoco evitó que Erik pusiera una cara de serena seriedad y alegara después, apoyándose también en la mesa.

-No, claro que no. Mereces que te haga cosas peores.-Completó Erik, que lejos de ser una notable amenaza a considerar, más bien parecía sugerir algo mucho más físico, mientras sus ojos daban un rápido vistazo al telepata.

La risa de Charles fue evidente, pero acallada mientras el pobre hombre tenía que llevarse una mano a la frente y cubrirse parte de los ojos, apoyado en la mesa mientras sentía que la sangre le brotaba de cada poro de su piel ahora ruborizada. Lo que parecía hilarante del momento era el hecho de que la mente de Charles realmente había volado con aquel comentario que, estaba seguro, había sido soltado para lograr otra cosa. Por ejemplo, que sintiera escalofríos y un suave cosquilleo en la parte baja del estomago. Erik se regodeó brevemente con su victoria, disfrutando del tono carmín de aquella piel clara, notablemente acalorada. Ninguno de los dos pudo reparar en el torrente de sensaciones que se agolparon en el pecho de cada uno cuando se miraron después de eso, porque estuvieron ocupados en omitir lo que estaba gestándose en el alma de cada uno.

-Es la primera vez que re evalúo mi seguridad estando contigo, amigo mío.-Comentó Charles de forma casual, tomando su vaso de whisky con hielo para probarlo una vez más y pasar aquella sensación de calor intenso con el ardor de la bebida fría.

-No deberías.-Puntualizó Erik, al parecer más entretenido en la contemplación del ámbar de su cerveza que en su compañero, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tuvo el descaro de volver a mirarlo con aquella expresión que simulaba inocencia en su masculino rostro, admitiendo un pecado que le era normal.- No te haría nada que no quisieras.

-Erik, por favor.-Le pidió Charles poniendo una mano frente a él en señal de detenerlo, como si solo eso detuviera los insanos intentos de Erik por hacerlo delirar de vergüenza, logrando que su risa cambiara de su tono emotivo a aquel que evidenciaba nerviosismo.

-Ya que lo pides por favor, seré gentil contigo.-Dictaminó el rubio totalmente calmado, aunque con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro que acentuaba aquel aire coqueto que pretendían sus palabras.

Esta vez Charles no se rió tanto como quiso, aunque si mostró una sonrisa condescendiente y una mirada que a Erik se le antojó terriblemente misteriosa, coqueta y tentativa. Tuvo que pasarse lo que quedaba de su cerveza casi de golpe para tener algo en que centrarse, como en buscar al camarero y pedir otra ronda de bebidas. El mismo joven profesor parecía haber vuelto a su límite, cediendo a la tregua silenciosa que se dio por escasos minutos mientras se sumían en la contemplación entera del bar. Pero Charles ya estaba rosando la tolerancia establecida de su cuerpo y con tantos tragos encima, estaba seguro de que necesitaría apoyo para regresar al hotel de una pieza. El polaco le dio fin a aquel paseo, decidiendo la hora de marcharse del bar después de un par de intentos de Charles por flirtear con un par de chicas extranjeras. Aquel desastre de líneas le daban pena, y con el ímpetu de salvar algo de la dignidad del mutante, Erik lo obligó a pagar y a abandonar el bar. No había sido fácil, había tenido que ejercer cierto control sobre la hebilla del cinturón del joven o sobre el reloj en su muñeca para recordarle que podía sacarlo arrastrando del lugar como se pusiera difícil. Incluso Erik se había visto en la penosa necesidad de meter la mano en los bolsillos de Charles para sacarle la cartera y dársela en las manos, ya que al parecer, el telepata había olvidado en que bolsa del pantalón la tenía guardada, y se empeñaba en que la tenía en la chaqueta. Lo gracioso y ciertamente hilarante fue ver a Charles levantar los brazos en son de rendición mientras Erik palpaba su chaqueta y sus pantalones hasta dar con la dichosa cartera, y una vez más se preguntó si no eran meros juegos de su compañero para llevarlo a situaciones plenamente incomodas que llevaran al inevitable contacto físico. Lo que Erik si sospechaba y se castigaba con ello, era sentir el ansioso nerviosismo y el tremor en sus manos cada vez que siquiera rosaba la tela de su ropa con las yemas de los dedos.

Estaba de más decir que Erik agradeció tener algo de alcohol en la sangre, porque las nuevas manías de Charles realmente estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia, su tolerancia, y sus razonamientos. Una vez en las calles de aquella noche fría, Charles se había tomado la libertad de abrazar a Erik por la cintura y usarlo de apoyo en el camino, ya que estaba seguro de que la línea recta en su marcha era algo imposible de alcanzar, y para colmo, el de ojos grises estaba seguro de que si soltaba sus hombros el pobre profesor perdería la noción del espacio que estaba recorriendo. La idea había sido llevarlo al hotel y dejarlo en la cama, pero entonces otro temor estaba asomando en sus posibilidades: Charles estaba tan ebrio y tan enérgico a la vez, que tan pronto le dejaba de poner atención o dejaba de sostenerlo debidamente, el hombre del doctorado tomaba una marcha diferente y trataba de ir a saludar a cada persona que le parecía agradable. Si lo pensaba mejor, mientras Charles estuviese en ese humor, terminaría escapándose del hotel para buscar más mutantes si le llegaba aquella inspiración de paz y justicia. Prefirió entonces, simplemente, pasearlo hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente cansado.

Durante todo el camino, Erik tuvo una nueva revelación de aquel sujeto que le había reclutado. No sólo era débil en cuanto a la rápida rendición que ofrecía a sus vicios, sino que además, no importaba cuan ebrio se encontrara y cuan frívolo fuera su comportamiento en ese entonces, seguía demostrando aquella arraigada moral humanitaria que lo hacía sentir compasión por cada ser viviente sobre la tierra. Charles estaba genuinamente preocupado por el mundo, y por cada una de las personas que eran como ellos en él. Había algo en sus fantasiosas ideas que lo llamaban poderosamente a escucharlo, aun cuando el mismo Erik creyera que solo estaba relatando sandeces, sueños de alguien que no ha vivido las crueldades de la humanidad y cuya fe seguía intacta. Sin embargo, si había algo en Charles que lo tocaba de forma autentica, en ese modo en el que era tan débil como cualquier ser humano común y corriente, era la confianza que aquel hombre le había depositado a pesar de conocer tantas acciones en su pasado que lo tachaban de asesino, por lo menos. La venganza, la ira, la violencia, partes fundamentales del propio Erik eran cosas que al otro no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, eran cosas que parecían nimiedades contra toda la esperanza que Charles guardaba para cada persona. Incluso para él. Tuvo muestra de aquella confianza, cuando el telepata tuvo la grandiosa pero estúpida idea de subirse a una tapa de alcantarilla de una calle solitaria, retando a Erik a que él podía quedarse sobre ella aun cuando el magnetismo del polaco levantara aquel pedazo de metal. Erik no sabía exactamente como se había visto convencido de aquello, pero estaba seguro de que había sido esa técnica especial del telepata para lograr que sus grandes ojos azules suplicaran de forma irresistible.

-Groovy… Creo que mi sentido del equilibrio es envidiable en estas circunstancias.-Comentó el joven profesor desde lo alto, ciertamente orgulloso, mientras se mantenía sentado en aquella placa de metal, olvidando de forma olímpica el hecho de que estaba arruinando uno de sus mejores pantalones con la suciedad de la tapa. Erik debajo de él, se concentraba en no dejar que la tapa cediera al peso excesivo de uno de sus lados.

-Es envidiable la tranquilidad con la que asumes éste riesgo.-Comentó Erik de forma honesta. El alcohol no había hecho estragos con él, pero sufría del sopor habitual que dejaba en su cuerpo, la relajación completa que impedía que pensara demasiado cualquiera que fuese la cuestión.

-Erik, estoy seguro de que no hay mutante en el que pueda confiar más que en ti.-Aseguró el joven, mientras se sujetaba y examinaba la altura a la que se encontraba, levantando las cejas con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando los cinco metros del suelo.- Supongo que ésta es la manera de probar mi punto.

-Lo único que yo he probado es que sigues, y siempre serás, una adorable rata de laboratorio.-Afirmó Erik desde abajo, subiendo un poco la voz a medida que elevaba poco a poco mas aquella pieza de metal, con su compañero en el precario peligro de caer y estrellarse contra el pavimento.

-Te equivocas mi amigo, porque ni estamos en un laboratorio ni estamos evaluando las variables de éste experimento correctamente.-Afirmó con un intento de aire sabiondo, que salió más a las habladurías de un borracho simpático. Pero cuando estaba por superar los 10 metros, fue cuando Charles comenzó a dudar de su idea, y se aferraba ahora con ganas de aquella placa de metal, deteniendo su ascenso cerca de los 12 metros. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar al suelo, sino que se encontraba erguido y estatico en su sitio, apenas deseando bajar la mirada. Y cuando habló, su voz sonó quebrada por un ligero temblor inseguro.- ¿Erik? ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de bajarme?

-Podría, pero me estoy diviertiendo mucho en este momento.-Comentó de forma tranquila, sonriendo para si al notar el nerviosismo en el otro, y el hecho de que se evidenciaba que no importaba cuanta confianza pusiera Charles en él o cuanto se esforzara en demostrar que tenía todo calculado, finalmente, el joven profesor era capaz de dudar de sus ideas, dudar de su temple, y tener miedo. Como todos.

Repentinamente aquella sensación encogió el corazón del mutante, y sintió cierto remordimiento. ¿Valía la pena hacer que el otro temiera, solo para demostrarle que no siempre tenía la razón? Había sido divertido mientras había durado, pero ahora era diferente. Quizás, finalmente, el hecho de que Charles confiase tanto, había logrado en él tener cautela en destruir la imagen concebida por el otro. Repentinamente podía resultar mejor persona, pero solo a los ojos del único que confiaba en él. Bajó la tapa poco a poco y con cuidado, notando que de principio a fin, el pobre hombre de acento ingles seguía bastante quieto y estático sobre la tapa, hasta que a escasos dos metros del suelo, Erik se acercó para ayudarlo a bajarse. La pieza de metal bajó un poco más, y pensó que estaría perfecta si la dejaba en el suelo, pero Charles bajó de un brinco antes. Y Erik apenas tuvo el reflejo de atraparlo con sus brazos para evitar que se fuera de frente y su cara quedara en el pavimento. Charles se apoyó en él para enderezarse, pero no resistió el impulso que sintió en ese momento. Simplemente, su brazo rodeó el torso del otro bajo su brazo izquierdo, y se acercó lentamente para apoyar su frente en el pecho de Erik, respirando profunda y lentamente, llenándose de alivio. Erik no supo entonces, si Charles realmente había tenido miedo y había desconfiado brevemente de él, o tenía una buena razón que fuese solo justificable en su mente. Y mientras el polaco podía seguir preguntándose sobre lo que ocurría, el joven telepata podía darse el gusto de ceder momentáneamente a la debilidad. Había querido hacer aquello toda la maldita noche. Y cuando se separó, le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y se alejó de él, alegando la razón mas simple que pudo usar de excusa a su lamentable comportamiento.

-Lo siento Erik, sobre 10 metros y con mi cerebro sumergido en alcohol, necesitaba poner los pies en la tierra.-Erik quiso entender con esto que el otro simplemente lo había usado como un soporte, como un punto de realidad al que aferrarse para estar seguro de que estaba en el suelo. Sin embargo, no fue la idea que mejor le hubiese sentado.- ¿Nos vamos?.-Cuestionó ahora con el animo usual, señalando el camino con una mirada. Erik bajó la miara, como si no se pudiera creer la facilidad con la que el otro se deslindaba de un gesto tan personal con él, sonriendo con cierta ironía. Despues de todo, Charles no era del todo perfecto, y en el fondo de su alma, disfrutaba mucho más de aquella noción del Charles humano y mortal.

-No sigas saludando extraños. Negaré que te conozco como sigas quedando en ridículo.-Comentó antes de avanzar, comenzando ambos a andar al mismo ritmo. Claro, solo hasta que Charles volvió a tropezar y casi caer al suelo.

La resignación fue sencilla después de ese momento, a pesar de que Erik había tenido que servir de apoyo del profesor todo el resto del camino hasta el hotel. Decir que lo había depositado en su cama una vez que llegaron, era demasiada gentileza. Litearalmente lo había dejado caer en la cama, antes de acudir a lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando volvió, vistiendo solo sus boxer, se dio cuenta de que Charles se había quedado dormido exactamente como lo había dejado. Erik se burló un poco en ese momento, aunque finalmente se decidió que debía darle una posición más decente a su compañero para dormir. Terminó de subir sus pies a la cama y le sacó los zapatos. Trató de colocarlo mas hacia el centro de la cama, pero apenas pudo moverlo un poco sin tocarlo más de lo debido. Sin embargo, después de un momento de contemplar al otro sumergido en sus sueños, él terminó sentándose en la cama de Charles, mirándolo pacíficamente mientras éste dormía, con una sonrisa bastante boba en el rostro después de un paseo tan largo lleno de revelaciones y emociones variadas. No pudo evitar evaluar como estaba comenzando a sentirse cerca de él. No solo habían bastado unos pocos días para que su sola presencia calmara la violenta sed de venganza que llevaba consigo, sino que le daba mucho más en que pensar.

Sin saberlo o notarlo debidamente, el otro comenzaba a ampliar su panorama cada vez que le retaba en una nueva discusión sobre la vida. Le hacía recordar, poco a poco, que no tenía poque conformarse con vivir esperando obtener su venganza, comenzaba a disfrutar de ese tiempo que en otro momento consideraría una pérdida de horas en vicios inútiles. Disfrutaba estar con él, y repentinamente, sintió cierta expectativa por el día que les esperaba apenas saliera el sol. Esperaba poder saber que le diría al día siguiente, de qué nueva manera aquel ejemplar de hombre ingles retaria su moral, su inteligencia, y sus sentimientos, justo como incluso dormido parecía estar logrando. Porque en ese instante, Erik parecía poseído por la contemplación de aquellos detalles de su persona que parecían especialmente interesantes. Se había entretenido definiendo el limite de aquel rubor encantador en sus mejillas, en entender el ritmo de aquella suave y acompasada respiración, la forma en que sus cabellos castaños se desordenaban sin vergüenza sobre la almohada blanca, y como en aquella posición, la camisa que usaba se abultaba o ajustaba en secciones de su cuerpo que se permitia definir a través de la tela, escondiendo la piel blanca que asomaba apenas al inicio de su cuello. Podía percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, y el ligero temblor de sus manos cuando consideró el simple hecho de tocarlo, deslizar la palma de su mano por la tela de aquella camisa y definir perfectamente su pecho con solo su tacto, la sedosa sensación de sus cabellos entre sus dedos, el delicioso calor que sentiría en su cuello si se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo con sus labios, imaginado el sabor que ofrecería a su paladar. Y toda aquella fantasia se quebró repentinamente, cuando se hizo el recordatorio de que estaba pensando precisamente, en un hombre.

Se levantó de la cama repentinamente, acudiendo a lavarse la cara por segunda vez y olvidar con la fría sensación del agua todo lo que había pensado. Pero, estaba seguro al cien por ciento, que le necesitaba. Despertaba en él la necesidad imperiosa de la falta de tacto, y estaba convencido de que la desolación podía volver loco a cualquiera. Trataba de explicarse que era producto del alcohol, y de una larga temporada en que sencillamente no había intimado con nadie. Pero ¿Por qué Charles y no Raven? En su mente estaba seguro de que la joven hermana del profesor le era atractiva, pero nunca la había considerado una posibilidad. Ella no le ofrecía nada más que encanto hasta el momento, y Charles… ofrecía la posibilidad de calma, le ofrecia la nueva perfectiva de la vida, le ofrecia un sueño a futuro, le ofrecía el calor de su contacto. Charles le ofrecía todo lo que había deseado cuando era joven. Recordó fugazmente cuando le había abrasado en la calle solitaria, como había sentido que su corazón se alteraba con tan solo percibir todo el contacto desde su brazo hasta su frente, y el suave suspiro que el otro había soltado, aliviado. Y en ese momento, deseaba que ese solo momento hubiera durado mucho más, para darle oportunidad de responderlo. "Estoy volviéndome loco" razonó, pasándose ambas manos por el rostro, con aquella mirada afligida en su rostro que delataba su conflicto. Apagó la luz del baño y ocupó su cama con prontitud, con la vaga esperanza de poder dormir. Tendrían que ver al chico de la prisión al día siguiente, y necesitaban de toda la energía para soportar otro viaje tan largo.

* * *

_Hola a todos una vez más. Me disculpo de antemano por que prometí que haria 6000 palabras o menos, pero es que tenía mucho que relatar D: _  
_Me he visto bastante romanticon escribiendo esto, pero es la influencia de la pelicula de August Rush. Decidí finalmente que prefiero darle un fundamento muy emocional a su relacion antes de irme por la parte libidinosa de ambos (que sabemos que tienen, de forma muy marcada y a su muy sensual modo de ser). Prometo que ya se acerca la explicación de que tiene que ver Evan con ellos xD pero de momento, creo que es fundamental darles protagonismo a la pareja central. _

_Mando un saludo a Ms. Kinky y a Liziprincsama que siguen la historia. Gracias a ustedes se que al menos tengo dos personas esperando leer XD_  
_Y un agradecimiento a ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki, por comentar el fic. Me dio tanto gusto encontrar tu review que le dio mas impulso a terminar éste capitulo :) Espero no tardarme mucho en mostrar las reacciones de Charles y Erik a Evan, es una parte que ya estoy adelantando y espero no decepcionarte. (Y que sigas teniendo explosiones de ovarios xD)_

_Para quienes hayan leido el fic, muchas muchas gracias por que han llegado hasta éste capitulo y espero que lo disfruten :D Y he aqui una pregunta sobre la cual he tenido curiosidad sobre sus opiniones: ¿Tomando en cuenta a cada personaje de X-men first class, cual sería la mejor niñera y por que? :P_


	6. Perdido y encontrado

"Perdido y encontrado"

Cada mañana de cada día en siete largos años había sido bastante similar, para bien o para mal según el humor del joven profesor. A menudo pasaba que la rutina acostumbrada lo tenía tremendamente harto, angustiado por su incapacidad de hacer las cosas como antaño y la dependencia que seguía teniendo del resto de las personas de aquella casa, especialmente de Hank. Menos de la mitad de las veces, pasaba algunas horas extra en la cama, sin ánimo de salir de ese cómodo lugar, para aguarda en la soledad, dispuesto a lamentarse. Después de todo, él era tan humano como todos los demás, y sus poderes no le daban la posibilidad de que la perdida doliera menos. No era solo el hecho de perder la funcionalidad de sus piernas, sino el recuerdo que acompañaba el hecho mismo, su significado en un recuerdo lejano y doloroso a pesar de tanto tiempo.

Esto era quizás lo que más lastimaba a Charles Xavier, más que el hecho de tener que hacer distintos malabares solo para vestirse, aun cuando había logrado dominar la técnica para pasar de la cama a la silla de ruedas y de ahí viajar hasta el baño para tomar una ducha, como cada mañana. Se había propuesto hacer todo lo que fuera posible por sí mismo, mientras su juventud se lo permitiera. Vestirse sin embargo, seguía siendo uno de sus problemas de considerable magnitud, para lo que había tenido incluso que adecuar su ropa nueva e idear maneras apropiadas y menos riesgosas de ponerse ropa interior y pantalones. Muchas cosas habían pasado a ser una actividad que requería concentración, pero estaba contento de ver cuánto había progresado en aquellos intentos numerosos de dominar las actividades más básicas. Al principio, la ayuda de Hank había resultado fundamental en esas tareas, y había resultado en un terrible golpe para su moral y su propia seguridad. El Charles Xavier que antes se conocía, independiente, aventurero y sin ningún límite para sus logros, debía esperar cada mañana a que alguien llegara para ayudarlo a vivir, simplemente. Pero no más.

Aquella había sido una mañana como todas las demás, con él despertando temprano para iniciar su rutina, con un baño oportuno, el aseo adecuado, la correcta selección de ropa y, para variar… rasurar la barba que tenía días olvidando. Un detalle particular de él había sido el hecho de que ya no se preocupaba tanto por su aspecto, porque lo importante al fin y al cabo era terminar de estar presentable a la hora que requería como cada mañana. Eran Hank o Alex quienes se encargaban con frecuencia de recordarle que comenzaba a parecer una especia de profesor lunático desempleado con la barba y el cabello crecidos, pareciéndose cada vez más a un ermitaño. Así mismo, ese mismo día, decidió que necesitaba un arreglo extra en su persona para volver a lo que realmente le estaba preocupando desde la noche anterior: encontrar al pequeño mutante.

Cuando bajó a la cocina y encontró a la mayoría de los chicos desayunando, el cambio en el profesor logró que algunos le miraran ciertamente aliviados de su nueva apariencia más cuidada. No iban a decirlo en su cara, pero el descuido en su persona ciertamente le hacía perder credibilidad. Era notable el cambio de actitud frente a él con ese nuevo rostro y el asomo del Charles que había sido hace siete años, un joven prometedor con una mente brillante, una impecable manera de vestir y su carismática manera de ser. El tiempo, la lesión, los recuerdos y la amargura ciertamente habían lastimado la vieja imagen de ese hombre que alguna vez significó un cambio radical en la vida de muchos.

-¿Ninguna noticia nueva, Sean?.-Cuestionó el profesor, mientras agradecía apropiadamente el gesto de Hank al ofrecerle su ración del desayuno, evitándole la molestia de llevar la silla de ruedas hasta la cocina. Sean se encontraba más cerca de la pequeña televisión posada sobre una mesita, emitiendo las noticias matutinas.

-Han vuelto a pasar el aviso del día de ayer sobre el niño perdido. Creo que no lo encontraron todavía.-Confirmó, girándose para ver al profesor mientras hablaba.- ¿Qué curioso, no? Es como si supiera que lo están buscando y se escondiera de todos.

-Cómo puede un niño de esa edad esconderse así de bien.-Cuestionó Alex desde su sitio, incrédulo de las palabras del menor de los mutantes, como si solo estuviera hablando tonterías mientras él trataba de tomar su desayuno.

-A la edad de él, yo ya conocía las reglas del ajedrez, armaba rompecabezas de mil piezas y entendía la gramática de tres idiomas distintos.-Formuló Hank, haciéndose a la idea de que tal vez, como él, el pequeño mutante tenía un gen parecido al suyo, por lo menos en inteligencia.

-Ya entendimos que eres anormal desde pequeño.-Declaró Alex con humor, aunque con ese tono aparentemente serio que lograba irritar a Hank de vez en cuando.

Aunque la idea sonaba disparatada, Charles al menos la creía posible. Si el menor era un telépata, y ya había aprendido a bloquear su mente a la invasión de otra, era posible que entendiera muchos fenómenos que la gente pasara por alto en un niño de esa edad. No podían limitarse a pensar como una personita de jardín de niños, porque el niño en cuestión NO estaba actuando como un niño que llora por su madre, que se esconde detrás de policías como única imagen de seguridad fuera de casa y que se conformaba con el ofrecimiento y buena voluntad de los adultos otorgandole ayuda. El tal Evan estaba actuando, de hecho, como un fugitivo, cortando su comunicación con las personas, evadiendo a las autoridades y alejándose cada vez más de su lugar de origen. Si los niños pequeños y totalmente humanos podían aprender a ejecutar acciones extraordinarias, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo un pequeño mutante?

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Charles, Alex y Sean se encaminaron con prontitud hacia el garaje de la familia Xavier, tan amplio para albergar al menos dos docenas de autos de colección de esa época, de los cuales solo hacían uso práctico de uno de ellos mientras los demás quedaban a la vista como mera exhibición, viejo recuerdo de la afición del padrastro de Charles y su notable disfrute a gastar su dinero en la lujosa colección de vehículos. Pero no habían logrado llegar al lugar previsto, porque apenas habían salido por la puerta principal, un automóvil del servicio de correos aparcó frente a la gran mansión por el camino de grava. Un hombre de tez morena y robusto bigote negro apareció por la puerta del conductor, con su libreta en mano y el pulcro uniforme del servicio postal. Observó a cada uno de los presentes mientras revisaba un par de veces su hoja de entregas.

-Buenos días…¿Hay aquí algun Xavier?

-Ese soy yo.-Afirmó Charles con tranquilidad, aunque ciertamente extrañado de tener una entrega en su propia casa. Él no solía recibir ninguna clase de correo o paquete, tras haber cortado la mayor parte de las comunicaciones con el mundo exterior a favor del anonimato de su institución. Estaba seguro de que habían pasado años desde la última entrega en la casa Xavier.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.-El hombre uniformado se acercó con prontitud al profesor.

-Tengo un paquete para usted. ¿Puede firmar esta hoja? Justo aquí.-Confirmó el hombre con gran eficiencia, mostrando rápidamente la hoja de control ante Charles, quien no salía de su desconcierto al tomar la tablilla con el sujetador y revisar el texto ante él. Tomó la pluma, pero dudó al momento de firmar. ¿Quién podía estar enviándole algo? La vaga idea de que fuese Erik, desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Quizás era algo mucho más simple, quizás algo que hubiera llegado para alguno de sus alumnos de parte de sus padres, o incluso algún artefacto inútil que trataran de convencerlo de comprar. Observó los datos del envío, notando que aparentemente le estaban entregando un paquete proveniente de una tienda de mascotas. Levantó la vista y observó a Sean y a Alex, quienes seguían mirándole atentamente, advertidos quizás de lo mucho que estaba tardándose en firmar el papel. Finalmente la mano del joven Charles se movió, trazando limpiamente las líneas delgadas de su firma sobre el campo requerido, antes de devolver la tablilla al cartero.- ¿Debo pagarle el envío?

-No señor, ya está pagado.-Aseguró el hombre antes de volver a su camión y abrirlo rápidamente, sacando de él una caja aparentemente pesada de transporte para perros. Esto, ciertamente, conmocionó a todos los presentes, aunque después de un momento, Sean fue el primero en demostrar que la idea le estaba gustando.

-Debe de haber un error. No hemos ordenado algo como esto, no conozco el lugar del que lo envían. Ni siquiera tengo mascotas.- Afirmó Charles, adelantándose un poco en la silla para negar con un breve gesto de sus manos ante el hombre que, con ayuda de Alex, logró llevar el paquete fuera del camión y hacia él.

-Puede llamar a la tienda para arreglarlo, señor. El envío estaba pagado y garantizado de entregarse. Y eso es todo lo que debo hacer. El numero de la tienda está en la etiqueta así que puede arreglar con ellos cualquier malentendido.-Informó el señor, mientras transportaba la pesada y aparatosa caja.

El hombre dejó la caja de transporte tapada frente a Charles y Sean, agradeció a Alex por la ayuda y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, volviendo a su camión para encender el motor y marcharse sin perder más tiempo de su ruta. Sean no tardó en acercarse al paquete e inspeccionarlo, ante la mirada cautelosa de Charles y la sonrisa divertida de Alex al ver semejante cosa frente a la mansión.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo que quería tener una mascota?-Cuestionó Sean con emoción y burla a la vez, buscando la manera de desempacar la caja de transporte, que estaba sellada bajo capas de cartón para evitar el maltrato y cubierta por plástico para conservar la integridad del paquete mismo. Solo la separación de la puerta estaba descubierta, y empacada aparte, haciendo casi imposible saber que tenía en el interior. La caja correspondía a un animal de talla mediana o grande, y era difícil imaginar porque razón podrían cometer el error de enviar semejante cosa a una casa donde no existía animal alguno. Además, se notaba que era un paquete pesado, era posible que estuviera lleno de algún contenido, quizás sacos de comida para perro y otros accesorios que no le servirían para nada.

-Pensaba que Hank funcionaba como una, ya sabes, con todo ese pelo.-Comentó Alex con humor, agachándose también para examinar el paquete y tratar de abrirlo, aunque antes de que pudiera tocarlo para un examen más cercano, algo dentro del paquete se movió. La primera reacción del mutante rubio fue alejarse, un gesto que Sean imitó al mismo tiempo, alejando las manos de la caja.

Charles en cambio se acercó más para verlo de cerca, y notar como algo movía la puertita de la jaula. No medió ninguna palabra, simplemente posicionó su silla de lado a la caja y con su mano abrió el seguro de la puerta, abriéndola un poco antes de alejarse de la misma, con el corazón latiendo acelerado a la expectativa de saber que era lo que había dentro del paquete, llegando a creer que de verdad le habían enviado un perro. Imaginó rápidamente una gran cantidad de ejemplares que pudieran llegar en aquel tamaño de caja, y lo primero que pensó fue en un labrador, cuando una mata de cabello castaño asomó levemente por la puerta antes de botarse definitivamente, golpeando al límite de giro de los goznes y regresando con menor impulso, para entonces golpear en el hombro de aquella pequeña criatura. Sobre sus cuatro extremidades, aquella criatura emergió hacia el exterior, enfundado en una camiseta interior del tamaño de un gnomo y cubierto por manchas de carbón, polvo y tierra seca. Fue posible apreciar su escasa estatura cuando se irguió completamente ante Charles, con su carita sucia y sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente como si aquel hombre fuera un tremendo descubrimiento para él. Pudo sentir entonces un afluente de emociones e ideas que se agolpaban en su mente tan rápidamente, tan intensamente, que su cuerpo reaccionó naturalmente a la emoción ajena que aquel pequeño ser experimentaba, porque frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que ese niño mutante que se creía desaparecido del mundo. Charles también le miraba atónito, embargado por el inmenso poder que se apoderaba de su mente, entendiendo de inmediato que todo aquello que estaba pensando no era más que todo lo que ese niño experimentaba solo de verlo, con aquel rostro sucio iluminado por una gran sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos, expectantes.

-Es usted… -Habló finalmente el niño, dando el primer paso hacia Charles, con mucha cautela.- ¡Es usted!- Repitió después de unos segundos, cada vez más alto, y sus ojos llenándose de pequeñas lagrimas. El cuidado y recelo quedaron olvidados cuando el niño instintivamente avanzó pronto hacia el hombre del cabello castaño, hasta apoyarse en sus piernas y colocar las manitas sobre sus rodillas, mirándole más de cerca. Charles no supo reaccionar a ésta acción, ni siquiera supo entender a que se refería el menor cuando lo señalaba de aquel modo. Tampoco supo detener el ímpetu del niño, porque éste pronto encontró la manera de subir a su regazo y llevar sus bracitos al cuello de Charles, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único en el mundo que le diera seguridad. Y Charles pudo sentirlo, temblando de miedo y emoción a la vez, como su mente tan pequeña se llenaba de pronto de paz y calma. El temor iba en decadencia, y una nueva sensación de bienestar lo invadía, tanto al más pequeño, como al mismo Profesor. Pudo Charles, entonces, entender porque el menor le señalaba, cuando la larga travesía tomaba sentido en esa mente, y encontraba que desde siempre, el menor lo había estado buscando solo a él.

El corazón siempre cálido y protector del joven profesor se rindió ante aquella visión y terminó por abrazar al menor, envolviéndolo de forma paternal con ambos brazos y acurrucándolo suavemente en su pecho, notando como el niño soltaba sus propios bracitos para acomodarse y sentarse en las piernas de Charles, apoyándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, rindiéndose al cansancio. Una de las manos del joven profesor tocó la cabecita del pequeño mutante, acariciando sus cabellos cubiertos de cenizas, tranquilizándolo y esperando pacientemente que el niño encontrara la calma para hablar. Había algo en el hecho de encontrarlo y de tenerlo entre sus brazos que no dejaba de inquietarlo. Era la extraña familiaridad y consuelo que sentía de saber que estaba a salvo, finalmente. No lo había sentido hasta ese momento, hasta saber que existía de verdad compartiendo el mismo pedazo de mundo. Apoyó ligeramente el mentón sobre la cabecita del niño, abrazándolo de forma un poco mas aprehensiva en reacción a aquel sentimiento, antes de separarse lentamente de él y tratar de mirarlo a la cara, notando que ciertamente, Evan había estado llorando en ese momento. Las lágrimas habían acentuado el camino a través de sus mejillas cubiertas de quien sabía que mezcla de polvo y tierra seca.

-Tu nombre es Evan, si no me equivoco.-Musitó de forma muy calmada, casi de forma casual, sabiendo bien que para lograr un cambio en la actitud temerosa del menor, él debía demostrar que aquella situación no tenía nada que temerse. El niño reaccionó pronto a su nombre, elevando la mirada hacia Charles, no sin antes limpiarse los ojitos con el dorso de sus pequeñas manos. Evan asintió a su nombramiento, tan solo un par de veces, antes de añadir con voz bastante más tranquila pero cautelosa.

-Y usted es… Xavier…

-Profesor Charles Xavier.-Aseguró el joven castaño con una leve sonrisa de cómico orgullo al declarar su título ante un niño, al que poco le importaría lo que él fuera.- Es un placer conocerte, Evan. Pero en mi opinión profesional, creo que alguien que ha viajado tanto como tu necesita un baño y comida cuanto antes.-Aseguró con aquel tono digno de un aburrido profesor de verdad. Miró a sus compañeros, notando que mientras Sean le miraba con una sonrisa bastante amplia, Alex perecía todavía desubicado por haber encontrado a un niño en una jaula para perros y más aun, que el niño llegara directamente hacia Charles para buscar refugio.- ¿Alguno de ustedes podría llevar a Evan a tomar un baño?

-Supongo que yo puedo.-Se ofreció seriamente, aunque aun dubitativo sobre la situación en general.- Cuidé de mi hermano menor Scott, creo que puedo manejarlo.

-Perfecto. Sean, tu y Hank me ayudarán a buscar algo de ropa. Estoy seguro de que habrá algo de su talla en mi viejo baúl de antigüedades.-Comentó mientras tomaba a Evan debajo de los brazos y lo bajaba con cuidado al suelo nuevamente. Le pareció curioso sin duda que ante este manejo, el niño actuara sin quejarse o hacer berrinche, aceptando simplemente la condición recién planteada. O estaba muy cansado para luchar, o reconocía inmediatamente a las figuras de autoridad cuando las veía. Claro que, solo después de un momento, se hizo evidente la incomodidad del niño.

-¿De verdad necesito bañarme?- Cuestionó de pronto a Charles, aferrando su manita a la manga del anticuado suéter del profesor. Charles palmeó su cabeza en un gesto cariñoso.

-Es el único requisito que pido para vivir aquí. Porque según veo, tu quieres vivir aquí.-Aseguró el mayor, mirando al niño de forma suspicaz aun cuando ya había leído su pequeña mente. Evan no esperó, asintió enérgicamente pero torció el rostro en una mueca de consternación, viendo encontrados sus intereses.- Te prometo que el resto del día será mejor.-Aseguró Charles con una de aquellas sonrisas confiadas que seguramente convencían a cualquiera si llegaba a decir que la tierra era plana. Y como muchos otros antes de él, Evan aceptó finalmente, acompañando a Alex quien le ofreció su mano para guiarlo a través de la mansión. Charles observó la caja para perros abandonada cerca de ellos y se dirigió a Sean.- ¿Puedes decirle a los chicos que lleven esto al taller de Hank?

* * *

Una vez dentro de la mansión y con el plan de búsqueda cancelado definitivamente, Sean y Hank no solo habían logrado llevar la caja de transporte al taller de éste último, sino que también habían tenido que sumergirse en la bodega de la familia Xavier solo para buscar la ropa que alguna vez el profesor Charles había sido capaz de utilizar. Charles recordaba cuan aprehensiva había sido su madre con aquellos recuerdos, aun cuando la vida de su hijo no le importara más allá del merito de tener a un genio que llevara en alto el nombre de la familia. Sin embargo, había sido un alivio que guardara la pequeña ropa del querido Charles Francis Xavier en cajas marcadas con éste mismo nombre en etiquetas de perfecta ortografía y caligrafía, que con los años y el polvo acumulado ya era más difícil de leer. El mismo Charles escogió las tallas más adecuadas, aunque debía reconocer que Evan era bastante pequeño para su edad, de los típicos niños que en el jardín de niños pueden ser molestados como pequeñas pulgas. El pensamiento ciertamente le pareció divertido. Guardaba cierta emoción al momento de preparar las cosas para la estadía del pequeño Evan, y tanto él como Hank habían decidido que el mejor lugar para él era dormir en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, evitando el riesgo de bajar las escaleras durante la noche. Aguardaban en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes cuando Alex llegó con el pobre niño envuelto en toallas como un gordo gusano, sosteniéndolo de forma que inmovilizaba sus brazos y mantenía sus piecitos lejos del suelo. Y cuando las miradas se posaron en él con notable duda, él se defendió.

-Intentó escaparse dos veces. Y no quería salir del baño sin estar vestido.-Charles levantó una ceja mirando a Evan, mientras el menor era puesto finalmente en el suelo. El niño se cubrió la mitad de la cara con la toalla, como si eso lo protegiera.

-Bueno, eso es lo que vamos a arreglar ahora mismo. ¿Sabes vestirte tu solo? -Cuestionó Charles al menor, esperando paciente su respuesta. Evan asintió, destapándose un poco la cabeza para observar mejor las prendas sobre la cama.- Recomiendo que uses algo abrigador, el clima está cambiando mucho en horas de la tarde y tenemos un clima muy fresco durante la noche. Vamos a dejarte aquí para darte privacidad, pero estaré esperándote afuera para darte un recorrido por la casa ¿Te parece?-El niño volvió a asentir a Charles, con una atención tal que parecía estar leyendo hasta sus pensamientos, y no dudaba que lo hiciera realmente. Charles le sonrió, animándolo a tener confianza y se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin antes detenerse y señalar a Hank y a Sean quienes lo acompañaron de cerca, llevándose las cajas a medio vaciar de ropa de Charles.- Casi lo olvido. Para efectos prácticos, conviene que los conozcas a ellos también. Ellos son Sean.-Y señaló respetuosamente al pelirrojo, y después, cuando iba a señalar a Hank, el niño se adelantó a responder.

-Hank McCoy.-Confirmó, con una gran sonrisa una vez que se detuvo a contemplar al personaje ante sus ojos, aunque la mirada fija del niño no tuvo el mejor efecto en el mutante bestia. Realmente lo incomodaba y le habría molestado mucho más, sino fuera porque sabía que se trataba de solo un niño pequeño con demasiada curiosidad.- Eres más grande de lo que pensaba.

-¿Ah si?-Cuestionó Hank, un poco interesado en aquellas curiosas palabras.

-Pero eres tan azul como te imaginé.-Añadió después, logrando que Alex se retirara de la habitación con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro cuando pasó al lado de Hank.

-Y es el doble de divertido, te lo aseguro.-Añadió Sean a la vez, posando un brazo sobre los hombros de Hank con camaradería, aun cuando éste le miraba extrañado.- Ya verás, cámbiate y daremos un paseo más tarde.- Evan asintió enérgico, y se dirigió a la cama para buscar primero que nada, su ropa interior. Charles apuró a los jóvenes a dejar la habitación, y él esperó pacientemente en el pasillo a que el menor estuviera listo para salir.

Sean, Hank y Alex debían regresar a sus propias labores, retomando el curso normal de la semana sin interrumpirse ante la búsqueda, mientras Charles esperaba pacientemente a su nuevo invitado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera, dejando ver al pequeño Evan en ropa limpia, tan distinto de aquel que habían encontrado emergiendo de una caja de transporte para perros. El niño de hecho tenía el cabello castaño en un tono más claro, con pequeñas ondas que se acomodaban a un estilo muy parecido al del propio profesor. El hecho sin duda le hizo sonreír ante aquella curiosa observación, aunque la lista de peculiaridades en Evan apenas comenzaba a hacerse presente. Llamaban en él la atención sus ojos azules y expresivos, la manera tan correcta que tenia para expresarse al hablar y la forma en que simplemente atendía a cada palabra de Charles como si fuera un mandato absoluto, sin siquiera conocerle del todo. Evan era como un polluelo fijándose a lo más parecido a un padre que viera por primera vez. Evan vestía un pantalón corto y las botitas que había llevado al llegar, con una camisa blanca y un pequeño chaleco tejido a mano.

-¿Estoy bien así, señor Xavier?-Cuestionó, mostrándose ante aquel hombre, extendiendo un poco sus bracitos para que pudiera ver cómo le quedaba la ropa. Charles asintió con una sonrisa leve e hizo un gesto con las manos, como si presentara a alguien famoso.

-Groovy. Podrías salir de paseo a la ciudad así y las chicas se volverían locas.-Afirmó como si fuera un hecho y en falso tono serio, mientras se recargaba en uno de los reposa brazos de su silla.- Pero todas las damas serian demasiado "grandes" para ti, así que nos tendremos que conformar con el recorrido de la grande y aburrida mansión Xavier.-Y señaló entonces la casa y los alrededores de ese pasillo, que Evan no tardó en devorar con la mirada, curioso de todo lo que le mostraban.

-¿Todo esto es de usted?

-Comenzó como mía, pero hoy es el hogar de muchos más. Y ahora es tuyo, siempre y cuando sepas cómo comportarte aquí dentro.-Aclaró pacientemente, echando a andar su silla por el pasillo, notando que el niño no tardaba en apurar el paso para ir junto con él.- Ha sido el hogar de los Xavier por generaciones y es mi deber mantenerla en funcionamiento aun en éstos días. Mi trabajo es observar que todo esté en orden, arreglarlo si me es posible, y coordinar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de ésta casa para mantener la mansión en ésta esplendida forma. Y también doy clases. ¿En qué grado vas, Evan?

-Iba al jardín de niños...-Alegarlo parecía desilusionarlo bastante, porque él se moría por avanzar a un ritmo en el que los demás no estaban preparados para ir, y porque nunca debía de mostrar ningún tipo de adelanto, por seguridad.- Nací en Julio… Creyeron que era muy pequeño para iniciar en la primaria. Pero se leer.-La afirmación hizo que Charles le mirara con una sonrisa divertida, previendo que quizás el niño buscaba impresionarlo, pero a juzgar por su expresión y convicción, le dio la impresión de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Entonces tal vez podamos leer algo mas tarde. No te preocupes, te daré algo que sea adecuado para ti.

-¿Usted que enseña, Profesor?

-Yo enseño a los jovencitos como tú a manejar y controlar sus dones. Supongo que estás al tanto de lo que puedes hacer.-Notó que el niño se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba de su habilidad. Una de sus manitas se aferro a la manga de su brazo contrario, y se encogía levemente, mirando un par de veces a su alrededor, como si esperara que algo apareciera de la nada para señalarlo. Charles decidió que era un buen momento para abordar ese tema antes de poder avanzar hacia el mundo que se abría a los ojos del pequeño Evan. Detuvo su silla y la giró hacia el menor, quedando ambos frente a frente. Charles le miró directamente a los ojos, apoyado en su silla, agachándose un poco apara acercarse a la altura del pequeño y adentrarse sigilosamente en su mente, ayudándose del gesto de llevarse dos dedos a la sien. Si algo había aprendido de ese niño, era que vivía en un estado constante de defensa, y su mente lograba cerrarse con la facilidad dada por su propia mutación. "_Escuchas los pensamientos de las personas, aun cuando éstas no hablan contigo. Observas imágenes que parecen películas en tu mente, pero que pertenecen a otras personas, y puedes ver gran parte de lo que los demás han vivido. Tu puedes entrar en las mentes de los demás, eso es un don, una mutación, que se llama Telepatía. Y és solo una de las formas en las que tu don se está expresando_".

-Tele…Telepatía.- Repitió el niño en voz alta, maravillado de escuchar aquella voz en su mente, ahora tan clara y presente. Estaba ahora más que seguro de que había sido Charles quien le había estado hablando todo el tiempo, y que era el responsable de que él tuviera su don.- ¿Las mutaciones… se contagian?

-No, claro que no.-Admitió con una risa leve, entretenido con aquella pregunta tan inocente.- Se nace con ellas. Pero ciertas cosas que suceden en nuestras vidas, hacen que se manifiesten. Puedes vivir hasta 10 largos años siendo bastante normal, pero de pronto, surge de la nada y dejamos de ser como el resto del mundo. Entonces, nos volvemos "mutantes".-Hizo las señas de comillas acentuando el término. Era la segunda vez que Evan escuchaba esa palabra. El primero en enseñarle que él era diferente, había sido James.- En mi caso, yo supe que podía hacer esto, más o menos a tu edad. Da miedo al principio, porque… No todas las personas reaccionan bien a nosotros. La mayoría sienten cierto temor pero otras, ya aprenderás, se vuelven bastante tolerantes y hasta admiradoras de lo que podemos hacer.-El tono de Charles se volvió un poco serio. No quería comenzar a malograr la imagen que ese niño podía tener de ese mundo que Charles defendía tanto. Había aprendido por las malas que los humanos les temían, y estaba seguro de que a ese punto, el mismo Evan entendía que debía esconderse de todos ellos.- Éste lugar, ésta mansión, existe para alejarnos un poco de esas personas que podrían temernos, prácticamente podría decir que nos escondemos. Pero es el único lugar en el que tú y todos los demás pueden aprender. Fuera de aquí, será muy difícil que alguien te ayude sabiendo que eres un mutante. Menos ahora, que tienes a todo el país buscándote.-Se animó a sonreír y bromear al respecto, cambiando a un tono mucho más comprensible. Había algo más que inquietaba la mente del mayor.- ¿Por qué estabas huyendo? –Una vez más, el nerviosismo se hizo evidente en el rostro del niño, mientras éste se pasaba una manita por el cabello, en un reflejo de inquietud.

-A mi casa siempre han llegado personas extrañas a hacerme preguntas, a mí y a…a la señora que me cuidaba. Cuando era pequeño, me llevaron, dos veces a un lugar que parecía un hospital, esos donde abren a la gente.-Señaló con su manita, imitando la incisión que normalmente se hacía en el abdomen o en el pecho, imitando una cirugía.- A mi me llevaban a una mesa, un doctor me revisaba. Después, me ponien algo con una aguja, que me daba sueño y me quedaba dormido, pero, me despertaba muy seguido y me sentía sujeto de aquí y de los pies.-Señaló sus muñecas y sus pies, e instintivamente escondió ambas manitas en las bolsas de su pantalón, como si estuviera incomodo.- Nunca me gustó, sentía mucho frio, había mucha luz, y me dolía. Eso pasaba cada vez que yo hacía algo que les llamaba la atención.-Recordó brevemente, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.- La primera vez fue por que aprendí a caminar. La segunda vez fue porque podía correr, saltar y trepar mejor que los otros niños. Y cuando aprendí a leer, lo tuve que hacer a escondidas. Y cuando lo escuché a usted la primera vez, en mi cabeza, y que escuché después a todos hablando igual, pensé que podían llevarme otra vez para hacer lo mismo. Y por eso, me escapé… pensé que si podía seguir la voz de usted, podía decirme porque puedo escuchar a las personas en mi cabeza, y esconderme de esos señores, que también me hicieron esto.-Jaló la cadena de su placa, y la mostró a Charles entre la duda y la vergüenza de volver a verse etiquetado como un animal.- ¿Puede quitármela?

Charles se acercó de nuevo, un poco más, para tomar la placa entre sus dedos con aquel cuidado que le caracterizaba. Pasó su dedo por el relieve que claramente declaraba el nombre de Evan, junto al número de control. Una fría y desagradable sensación recorrió a Charles cuando se hizo a la idea de que todo lo que había escuchado y ahora veía tomaban la forma de una sola explicación. Las viejas ideas de Erik sobre un futuro donde los humanos no tardaban en experimentar con ellos se hacían patentes ante sus ojos, en la forma de un pequeño e inocente mutante que no tenía la culpa de otra cosa, sino de nacer como era. Lo curioso estaba, según la mente analítica de Charles, en que hubieran estudiado a Evan a tan corta edad sin siquiera haber demostrado ninguna característica en concreto que lo delatara como mutante. Es más, era posible que ni siquiera estuvieran enterados de que el niño realmente lo era, porque el experimento había escapado antes de dar un resultado. O Evan era objeto de estudio de un proyecto diferente o sus captores sabían perfectamente que el niño podía llegar a ser, algún día, un peligro para su preciada nación. Y si era lo último ¿Cómo es que estaban enterados? Las únicas dos formas de suponerlo era sabiendo que los padres eran mutantes, o que alguien más en la familia tenía el mismo gen. La otra manera, era detectarlo, como él lo había hecho usando a cerebro. Algo le decía que estaba gestándose un plan mucho más grande y peligroso detrás de lo que venía a contarle aquel niño de seis años, y cualquiera que fuera el caso, su peor temor era que las viejas paranoias de Erik se volvieran realidad. Soltó la placa con cautela y trató por todos los medios de no lucir consternado por el hallazgo.

-Le pediremos a Hank que te ayude a romper la cadena. Será sencillo con las pinzas adecuadas.-Tomó el control de la silla y la hizo avanzar nuevamente. Evan no tardó en avanzar y seguirle el paso de cerca.- No debes preocuparte más. Desde ahora, nosotros vamos a cuidarte. Pero debes prometerme algo a cambio.

-Lo que sea.-Afirmó convencido. Él haría cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a su antiguo hogar.- ¿Qué debo prometer?

-Que serás un buen chico y te esforzarás mucho en aprender todo lo que podamos enseñarte.

-¿Eso es todo? - Cuestionó, logrando arrancar una sonrisa divertida en Charles, que lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo seguro que estaba el niño de cumplir la petición.

-Pensaré en algo mucho más difícil la próxima vez. Te lo prometo.-Afirmó de vuelta, antes de ceder a un impulso y revolver el cabellito castaño y claro del menor. No podía evitarlo. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que su reloj biológico respondiera a ese niño que perfectamente podía haberse hecho pasar por su hijo, pero la idea era sencillamente disparatada.

* * *

El resto del día había sido más tranquilo. Una vez que Charles enseñara todos los terrenos de la residencia a Evan con las respectivas normas de la casa, el mayor había notado el declive en el ánimo del niño y supuso que debía estar agotado después de su largo viaje en paquetería. Terminó viéndose obligado a cargarlo de regreso a la mansión y directo al taller de Hank. Si bien el niño había estado somnoliento el resto del camino, solo ver a Hank en el taller, le devolvió un poco de vida mientras lo estudiaba con sus grandes y curiosos ojos. Hank tenía su propia teoría respecto a esa mirada, pero no se había atrevido a comentarla por respeto al joven profesor. Para el joven McCoy, aquella mirada expectante era similar a la de Charles la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando estrechó su mano y lo admiraba colgándose de cabeza del modelo del ave negra suspendido en el techo. Evan era eso mismo, un niño con ojos maravillados de todo lo nuevo que veía y con una libertad de habla que le recordaba demasiado al Profesor X. La cadena en el cuello de Evan pronto fue cortada con maestría y el niño fue puesto en libertad. A Charles le conmovió verle estirarse y tocarse el cuello, sonriendo aliviado, antes de desaparecer de la vista para examinar el lugar completo, mientras ellos se dedicaban a estudiar aquel distintivo metálico.

-Nunca había visto nada como esto antes.-Afirmó Hank mientras revisaba la placa, tratando al menos de familiarizarse con el número escrito en ella.- No es que no haya visto placas antes, porque son comunes en el ejército y…

-Al grano, Hank.-Atajó Charles educadamente, antes de que Hank se pusiera a balbucear, reaccionando de pronto al sonido metálico de las pinzas que Evan estaba examinando.- Evan, eso no es un juguete. Son herramientas de Hank. ¿Podrías dejarlas en su lugar?-El niño asintió y soltó las piezas sobre la mesa, escabulléndose a otro rincón del laboratorio. Charles suspiró y regresó su atención al joven McCoy.

-Pensé que tal vez el número podía ser familiar. Si comenta que es parte de un proyecto, es posible que el número sea el distintivo para el espécimen, o… El número con el que está registrado el proyecto. Esa idea es más lógica ya que evidentemente no habrían grabado "Evan" si no era para identificarlo.

-¿Puedes buscarlo?

-Podría, si tuviera acceso a la base de datos del gobierno y encontrara la lista de proyectos que se están financiando actualmente.-Quiso seguir su explicación, pero paró cuando escuchó el movimiento de una silla tras él, al otro lado de la mesa, donde Evan había usado una silla como apoyo para alcanzar a sentarse en la mesa de trabajo y leer las notas de Hank.

-Evan, si querías leer las interesantes teorías de Hank, pudiste haberle pedido que te mostrara, no subirte a la mesa.-Le explicó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y con las manos le indicaba que bajara del lugar, apoyándolo un momento en sus piernas antes de bajarlo al suelo y prestarle entonces el cuaderno de notas del joven bestia, algo que no pareció hacerle gracia al dueño del mismo. Pero el niño tomó el cuaderno con mucho cuidado, agradeció a Charles y a Hank, y se fue a sentar en el sofá más próximo a examinar lo que estaba escrito en las hojas.- ¿Decías, Hank?

-Eeh… Si, decía que es muy difícil el acceso a esa información. Es posible hacerlo a través de alguien que esté trabajando en el proyecto con un cargo muy alto. De hecho…-Comenzaba a recordar, sintiéndose de pronto invadido por la emoción del descubrimiento.- Hay un doctor que podría acceder a ello. Trabajaba en las oficinas que Shaw destruyó, afortunadamente él y sus compañeros no trabajaban en ese horario, por eso salieron ilesos. Me enteré que perdió gran parte de sus hallazgos en el desastre, pero sigue empleado en el gobierno en desarrollo e investigación genética. Antes de que ustedes llegaran, él trabajaba descubriendo como se transmitían ciertas características genéticas de generación en generación y estudiaba los patrones de herencia de ciertas enfermedades, malformaciones y mutaciones. Al agente X le encantaba por que compartía su creencia en que los mutantes existían, y quería entender como el gen X se hereda bajo condiciones de cruzamientos homólogos y heterólogos.

-Espera… -Charles lo detuvo está vez, figurándose de quien estaba hablando Hank. Si, recordaba al sujeto, vagamente y con notable desagrado.- ¿Es el sujeto que nos exigió las muestras? Un tal… ¿Carnegie?

-Carnegie, si.-Afirmó Hank, para ser el autor de la notable expresión de desagrado y seriedad en el rostro del profesor X.- Se que no es precisamente agradable, pero era de los pocos, junto con la agente McTagget y el agente X, que no tenía nada en contra de nosotros. Y es la única persona que podría hablarnos sobre esto.-Declaró, mostrando la placa metálica entre sus dedos.- Podría advertirnos sobre algo que podría ponernos en riesgo en un futuro. Incluso podría ser lo mejor para él.-Añadió después, señalando a Evan que iba quedándose dormido en el sofá, esforzándose por seguir su lectura mientras pasaba las hojas hacia los esquemas y bocetos del genio McCoy.

-Si logras contactar con él, deberás comentarle que es urgente que nos veamos en la brevedad posible. Y que por favor, guarde absoluta discreción.-Observo de nuevo a Evan, que finalmente se había rendido al sueño y ahora estaba desparramado en el sofá, abrazando el cuaderno de Hank. Charles suspiró y se recargó en la silla, imaginando todo lo que el niño había tenido que pasar solo para llegar a ellos.

-Nunca había cuidado a un niño tan pequeño, Profesor.-Comentó el mutante azul, recordándole a su joven maestro el reto que estaba enfrentando al aceptar que Evan se quedara con ellos. Charles lo sabía, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado remotamente para cuidar a un niño de esa edad, había una muy buena razón para no admitir infantes en la mansión Xavier y era precisamente el hecho de que no estaban adecuados a proporcionar la atención y cuidado que un niño requería.

-Ningún padre entrena para saber hacerlo cuando llega su primer hijo.-Recordó hábilmente el telepata, mirando a Hank desde su misma posición.- Al menos éste no llorará cada tres horas por comida o un cambio de pañal.

-No, solo nos tendrá a la expectativa de que no se caiga por una ventana. –Comentó Hank, con humor.

-O por las escaleras.-Añadió Charles.

-Que no inicie fogatas dentro de la casa.

-Y que no juegue con el mobiliario como si fueran juguetes. Básicamente, lo que tenía que cuidar que no hicieran ustedes cuando llegaron aquí.-Afirmó con humor, recordando como Alex y Sean solían romper la decoración de la mansión, como a menudo se quemaban los inventos de Hank en el taller y que, de hecho, Sean ya se había arrojado por una ventana, por mera propuesta de parte de él y de Erik.

Su nombre de nuevo, y de pronto, se sintió tan desanimado como antes. ¿Qué le habría dicho Erik si estuviese ahí en ese momento? Seguramente habría rabiado de solo escuchar todo lo que Evan había tenido que pasar. Habría exigido a Carnegie las respuestas esa misma noche, y recordaría incansablemente que por esa razón y muchas otras, él nunca habría iniciado una familia nueva en un mundo tan podrido como aquel. Y sin embargo, estaba seguro de que habría sido la persona indicada para brindar al pequeño la fuerza necesaria. Erik siempre había sido, de los dos, aquel que inspiraba a la lucha, a alcanzar la perfección, aquel que sin preguntar les daba a todos y cada uno de sus chicos el empujón de cruda realidad que necesitaban para aprender a vivir en ese mundo (como literalmente había empujado a Sean para que enfrentara su miedo a volar). Si Charles podía darles a todos y cada uno la confianza en sí mismos, para manejar el potencial que guardaban y expresarlo de maneras extraordinarias, Erik era quien los obligaba a dar ese paso y enfrentar el hecho de que la vida no esperaba a nadie, ni lo haría jamás, y que el entrenamiento y la disciplina eran las claves de su evolución como seres superiores. ¿En qué momento aquella mezcla perfecta había dejado de funcionar? Claro, en el momento justo en que los humanos atacaran para eliminarlos, y los intereses de cada uno estuviesen al límite entre la vida y la muerte.

Pensaba en ello mientras, con ayuda de Hank, llevaban a Evan a su habitación a dormir una pequeña siesta que no alterara demasiado sus horas de sueño. El joven genio fue el primero en retirarse, pero Charles no pudo evitar quedarse y contemplar aquella paz de la que solo el menor podía disfrutar. Charles recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde en el parque, su promesa, las palabras que había prometido cumplir cuando se diera la oportunidad. Aun cuando todas las vivencias del niño indicaran lo contrario, iba a esmerarse en enseñarle a no juzgar de aquel modo en que Erik juzgaba a todos los seres humanos. No crecería con temor, ni con odio, Evan podía convertirse en algo mejor. Algo mucho más estable de lo que alguna vez fue él, o de lo que pudo ser su antiguo amigo si el odio no lo hubiera consumido. Tomó de la mesita de noche el antiguo osito de felpa que le había pertenecido en su infancia, y lo dejo al lado de Evan, cerca de sus manitas. Y el niño lo abrazó por reflejo, asiéndose al afelpado animal como si le diera un mayor confort al dormir. Y en ese mismo silencio y completa paz, Charles Xavier abandonó la habitación.

* * *

_Hola una vez más, ya espero no fastidiar demasiado. _

_Me iré corto ésta vez, aunque me gustaria agradecer antentamente a Sheila Black y a Anne Luzra por seguir la historia. Prometo que pronto me daré una vuelta para observar sus trabajos, he querido hacerlo desde hace semanas pero con mi nuevo trabajo ya no me doy tiempo :(_  
_Gracias a las chicas atentas que se dan su tiempo de leer todo esto, de verdad lo aprecio infinitamente._

_Además, me gustaria tambien agradecer mucho el comentario de Grey, que impulsó también que terminara ese capitulo. A veces siento que no se puede pero esas palabras siempre animan a uno :)_

_Hasta pronto :v _


End file.
